


Golden（中译）

by ElennaLyu



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 114,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElennaLyu/pseuds/ElennaLyu
Summary: 高庭组镇圈长篇，JeanJacquesFrancois前辈的《Golden》中译，from the very beginning to the bitter end. 献给夏天的骑士，献给理想、爱情和歌谣，献给喜欢他们的每一位。授权是作者太太还在FF时要的，图见随缘：http://www.mtslash.me/thread-85296-1-1.html本译篇自2013年来，由多名译者合作翻译，因而每章译者不定，各章章前将作标注，若无标注则为主持人@逆凛 翻译。如译者进驻AO3，需添加co-worker，请联系我。微博@逆凛ElennaLA Chinese translation of Golden, a fanfic masterpiece of Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell (ASOIAF) by JeanJacquesFrancois.
Relationships: Leonette Fossoway/Garlan Tyrell, Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JeanJacquesFrancois](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanJacquesFrancois/gifts).
  * A translation of [Golden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/690532) by [JeanJacquesFrancois](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanJacquesFrancois/pseuds/JeanJacquesFrancois). 



风暴地有时亦名不副实。阳光灼灼而起，一缕轻风漾过以无数船难闻名的破船湾。蓝礼享受了一反常态的和煦天气，坐在眺望港湾的岩石上看浪花撞在磐石组成的坚硬海岸上粉身碎骨。他并不那么在意风暴。无可否认地，惊涛骇浪和磅礴大雨确实令人印象深刻。而对蓝礼而言没有什么比坐在风息堡的一间窗户前，看着天空与大海狠狠地朝陆地掷去雷霆万钧的一击，心中对风息堡已经在这样的天气中屹立几千年这一事实感到无比安然更美妙的了。

从破船湾看出去，难以想象这会儿在阳光中安静地荡漾的波涛会具有撕裂船只并把它们砸向潜伏在水面之下的无情礁石的力量。蓝礼的父母便遇上这等命运，他们的船在眼前的海湾中碎成七零八落的浮木，风息堡的城墙就在视野之内，伸手却遥不可及。 蓝礼笑了笑，看起来诸神有着残酷的幽默感。遗体下落不明，蓝礼常常想他是否该为他父母的尸骸被囚在流水坟墓中的念头而感到点什么。然而他什么感觉都没有。他从来不记得他的父母。大海召唤他们时他甚至还未庆祝自己的第一个命名日。家庭是个有意思的东西。在蓝礼看来，它似乎意味着一切，又什么都不是。他记得自己小时候常因为举止不合仪度而被惩罚，他是个拜拉席恩，不是个农民……然而除此之外他很少见到两个哥哥。劳勃忙于睡爽妓女吃空王国，无暇关心他的小弟弟。而史坦尼斯…好吧，自从劳勃越过他把风息堡公爵之位封给蓝礼之后，史坦尼斯就不爱来访了。蓝礼曾在几年前拜访过龙石岛，他能够理解史坦尼斯的失望。龙石岛对他而言似乎只是一块荣耀的石头，荒芜而生冷。他扯了扯嘴角，这可真适合史坦尼斯！劳勃比起史坦尼斯更喜欢他，这不是他的错。

他记得劳勃叛乱过后不久，史坦尼斯启程去龙石岛的那天。他才六岁。他记得自己看着船只驶出港口，泪水在眼眶里打转。科塔奈•庞洛斯在史坦尼斯离开后抚养蓝礼长大，船队消失在地平线下的时候管家握着他的手，告诉他不要沮丧。拜拉席恩们从不哭泣，他说，而且你的兄长会回来看你。蓝礼宁愿相信至少他的悲伤一小部分是为了他哥哥的离开，然而却主要是为了克里森学士，那个脸上满是皱纹的慈祥老人。老人在他擦伤膝盖时为他上药，在他哥哥忙着为风息堡之围奔走时陪他玩游戏。

对于那次围城，蓝礼的记忆十分微薄。围城开始时他才五岁，还没有足够的年龄来理解自己身边发生的事。他对于随围困而来的持久饥饿和城墙外绿与金的茫茫大军只有一个模糊的印象。当他哥哥耐心地试着解释为什么没有吃的，把他举起来好让他看见城墙外成千上万的提利尔军队一边大吃大喝一边嘲笑他们在城墙里挨饿的时候，他并不真的明白。他不懂，城墙外饕餮盛宴的人们明明有足够的事物来分享。他相信如果他们礼貌地请求，那些举着绿金色旗帜的人们会很愿意分给他们一点儿。史坦尼斯叹了口气，转过身，把蓝礼带回给克里森学士。后来蓝礼意识到自己在围困期间的日子已算得上是好过的。那年蓝礼总是吃不饱肚子，但是他想史坦尼斯可吃的更少。

在这件事上，蓝礼欣赏史坦尼斯——可能是唯一一件事，蓝礼笑着想道。他定量分配供给，对领主和最低等的小兵一视同仁。蓝礼无法想象劳勃像史坦尼斯那样与他的军队一起挨饿。他想知道有没有任何其他人能像史坦尼斯一样坚守风息堡这么久。他踢了踢沙滩上的碎石，想象着风息堡的陷落会给他带来什么。想起坦格利安的孩子们时，他打了个冷颤。王太子伊耿的脑袋被在墙上摔得粉碎，雷妮丝公主被从她父亲床下的藏身之处里拖出来，他们的母亲哭着尖叫…蓝礼想象着如果风息堡被提利尔军队攻破，他又该藏到哪里去。事实上他更可能被抓住，挟持作为交易的筹码。然而…坦格利安幼子们的命运在他脑海里不安地回荡。

蓝礼转过头看着翻滚的浊浪，试着把风息堡之围从脑子里清出去。那段记忆如今业已时日久远，早已远离蓝礼当下的生活。回首望向风息堡，他不禁为自己有那么一瞬竟想象起它的陷落而笑出声来。它是一座超凡的城堡，宏伟的建筑从海湾边拔地而起，城墙有一百英尺高、四十英尺厚。它从未被攻破。

一阵寒冷猛地袭上来，蓝礼抬头望了一眼天空，太阳几近沉下。天色已晚，他是时候回城堡了。他曾经以为被封为风息堡公爵意味着他能按着自己的喜好随心所欲，然而他很快就知道了真相。他得恪守礼仪，以家族荣誉为重，与庞洛斯商讨有关城堡运营的无聊事务。他确信这会儿他们该发现他缺席了。庞洛斯一大早就特意关照他，下午有个侍从会到达城堡而他应该在那里迎接他。他被告知那是个提利尔家的侍从，梅斯•提利尔的三子。想起他兄长对于此事会露出怎样的表情，蓝礼不禁笑了。史坦尼斯曾在风息堡的战场上一扫提利尔的人，宣称他决不投降。现在，蓝礼将把其中的一个收为贴身侍从。

出于国王的要求，蓝礼同意让那个提利尔男孩当他的侍从。这项安排看起来是为了帮助弥合拜拉席恩和河湾地之间的裂隙。蓝礼认为自己在游戏大局中恐怕也比一个政治人质好不了多少，或许过个几年他就会为了另一场国王的政治谋略而结婚。尽管他还没有天真到相信是劳勃自己安排那个提利尔男孩来这里当侍从。他猜想是琼恩•艾林的主意。史坦尼斯在寥寥几封信中曾告诉他，是艾林大人在运营着王国，或者说仅仅是阻止它分崩离析——当劳勃在温柔乡里醉生梦死，把自己早早送入黄土的时候。

他想知道那个提利尔男孩会是什么样子。他对提利尔们和河湾地所知甚少。他被告知那个男孩大约十岁，渴望有朝一日成为骑士。蓝礼笑了笑，那个年纪的男孩没有谁不渴望成为伟大的骑士，真正成功者少之又少。不过他想那个提利尔男孩有着不错的机会——作为一个领主的儿子。至少他会有个伴。风息堡无聊得要命，鲜有与蓝礼年纪相仿的人。那个提利尔男孩还是个孩子，但是蓝礼想那总比什么都没有好。也许那个男孩会有点儿幽默感，至少总不会比史坦尼斯更糟了。蓝礼笑着想。

蓝礼晃回城堡的时候天色已暗下来。庞洛斯正等着他，一个黑发的小男孩黏在他腿上。一个女仆急匆匆地想把那孩子引上楼梯去，然而蓝礼只是笑了笑。艾德利克•风暴是劳勃在史坦尼斯和赛丽丝的婚礼上搞出的私生子，孩子的母亲不是别人，恰恰是狄丽娜•佛罗伦——新娘的堂姐妹。他的家族或许认为在家里抚养一个私生子会让他不快，但蓝礼喜欢这孩子。他强壮，头发乌黑，家族中的老人常常提起他与劳勃和蓝礼自己在同样年纪时有多么相似。流言里说这孩子是在婚床上怀上的。蓝礼并不至于用愚蠢的嚼舌根来下判断，但是他也十分好奇。当然即使是劳勃也不会在自己兄弟的婚礼上那么混账，他想，尤其是离他自己的婚礼不久以后。史坦尼斯上次拜访的时候，蓝礼为了问这个问题好好深思熟虑了一番，就为了看看他哥哥的表情，然而他忍住了。或许他可以在下次去君临时问劳勃，他喜欢残酷的幽默。蓝礼把注意力转回了庞洛斯。

“大人，”庞洛斯开口道，“我们本期望着您几小时前就回来的。我们……”他看起来马上就要出口责骂，然而蓝礼只是对他露齿一笑，他就停了下来。这是蓝礼的天赋之一，没人能对他发太久的火。  
“我被要求出席么？”蓝礼问，心下盼望答案是否定的。  
“事实上，是的，大人。您的新侍从中午刚过就到了。我们一直在等您来接收他。”  
“噢，”蓝礼说，“好吧，现在见他显然太晚了，你一定几小时前就让那男孩睡了？”  
“我们试过了，但是那个男孩很是……犟头倔脑。”庞洛斯看上去就像是拼命把更严苛的评论咽了回去，“不先被你接收，他就不肯去睡觉。”  
蓝礼笑了笑，至少听起来这男孩不会太无聊。“那好吧，安慰一下那男孩没什么害处。把他带到我的房间，我会接收他。”语毕，蓝礼便一阵风似的上楼回他自己的住处去了。  
蓝礼的房门几乎立刻就被敲响了，宣告庞洛斯和他的新侍从的到来。  
蓝礼示意他们进来，庞洛斯把男孩推向前。真是粗暴，蓝礼想。他看着他，男孩十分纤细瘦小。如果不是事先知道的话，蓝礼或许会以为站在他面前的是个女孩。他的五官柔和美丽，桀骜的卷发优雅地落在脸前。  
蓝礼对他露齿一笑。  
“所以年轻的爵士，我想你会成为我的侍从。”他看着庞洛斯，眨了眨眼，“当然，你作为侍从或许太小了？”  
男孩皱了皱眉，从眼前拂开卷发，挑衅的瞪着蓝礼，开口道：  
“我十岁了，正是当侍从的恰当年纪。”  
“你将来要称呼蓝礼公爵为‘大人’，”庞洛斯迅速纠正道，然蓝礼笑着忽略了过去。  
“你为什么要直言自己的年纪？不妨把名字也告诉我吧。”  
“提利尔家族的洛拉斯。”男孩回答，依旧眉关紧锁。  
“很好，提利尔家族的洛拉斯，我很高兴收你为侍从。我想现在是你该就寝的时间了。”  
男孩不情不愿地转身，似乎不确定蓝礼是否在愚弄他，或仅仅是客套，但是他让庞洛斯领他出了房间，仆人在外面等着领他去他自己的卧室。  
蓝礼笑着躺上窗，想着男孩会当个怎样的侍从。他显然很小，但似乎充满自信和野心。蓝礼想。他想象着当男孩发现蓝礼比起参加长枪比武更愿意观赏它们的时候该多么失望啊！他笑了，想起庞洛斯无数次因为他没在校场上练习自己的技巧而施加的严厉责罚。  
他吹灭蜡烛的时候仍在微笑，睡去的时候窗外雨声渐隆。


	2. Chapter 2

蓝礼站在校场里，人们在他周围来回奔命，把马从马厩里牵出来又牵回去。天气不错，蓝礼想，阳光正好，夏天的空气里有甜美的滋味——除了渐渐压上地平线的沉云。 庞洛斯说他是个笨蛋，这只是暴风雨降临前短暂的平静，实在不是适合去郊外闲逛的日子。你还没走出风息堡一里外就会给淋成落汤鸡，他嘲笑道，口吻却是温和的。蓝礼笑着挥挥手，庞洛斯恼怒地走开了。他早就学会了不要浪费时间跟蓝礼争辩。 

事实是蓝礼无聊透顶。他过去几天中大部分时间都耗在了听小人物抱怨上，而看起来这个星期依旧是生命不息抱怨不止，甚至比往日还要多。那个该死的早晨，一个家伙为了他被偷的马喋喋不休，以至于蓝礼恨不得把自己的马给他，只为了让他闭上那张该死的嘴。 然而他强迫自己在老人叙述他的悲惨故事时得体地微笑，给那人足够买一匹新马的钱来弥补他的损失。老人露出一个没有牙齿的笑容，对他感激涕零，赞美他的仁慈与慷慨。要是所有人都像这些农民一样好取悦该多好啊，蓝礼轻笑着想。

下定决心享受这个下午，他朝在校场边缘和Jurne学士交谈的庞洛斯走去。他靠近时两人陷入沉默，蓝礼笑了笑，心知肚明庞洛斯和Jurne讨论的无非就是他在这样一个日子里决定出门的愚行。

“您今天有什么打算，大人？”蓝礼加入时慈祥的老学士问。

“只是去郊外小小地转上一圈，”他有意看向庞洛斯，“无论如何今天实在是个好日子。”

庞洛斯翻了个白眼。他看见Jurne学士在礼貌地点头前瞥了一眼从海岸沉沉压来的乌云。比起从蓝礼记事起就和他一起呆在风息堡的庞洛斯，Jurne学士显然是新来的，因此并不像庞洛斯那样愿意反对蓝礼的意见。 

“你什么都没法告诉我们的公爵。”庞洛斯笑道，他的胡子迎风飘荡。"

蓝礼扬了扬嘴角，“不管怎么说，太阳出来了。而且我想我最好给我的新侍从展现一下风暴地的美景，免得他认为我成天做的就是听小人物们抱怨。”

“你在做无用功，”庞洛斯微笑，“我没法相信他会发现风暴地对他的胃口，他可是个高庭人，彻头彻尾。”

“好吧，至少总值得试试看。”蓝礼露齿一笑。他自己从未去过高庭，但他听说过那片土地的美丽无与伦比，“风暴地风味独特，希望他至少觉得可以忍受。”

“说起那个男孩，他侍从的工作做得如何，大人？”Jurne学士问，“他到达时有一堆议论说他并不真胜任这项工作。他太小了，而且甚至很…纤细。”

“说实话我不清楚，过去几天里我太忙了。不过他看起来很有礼貌。”蓝礼转向庞洛斯，“你见那男孩见得更多，不是么，庞洛斯？”

“见洛拉斯？”庞洛斯皱了皱眉，朝校场那边做了个手势。洛拉斯正在那里试着——依然不太成功——牵住蓝礼的马。他要踮起脚才能刚好够到把缰绳套在它头上，然而那匹聪明过头的马把头昂得高高的，将将在洛拉斯够不着的高度。

“哦是的…我明白你想说什么了…”蓝礼笑道，“我或许该过去把他救出苦海，是吧？”

和庞洛斯一起穿过校场回去的时候，他看了眼前的景象一会儿。看着他的侍从与一匹对他而言太过高大，几乎没法站在地上套住的马搏斗时，他笑了出来。

“洛拉斯，你需要我把你举起来么？”他戏谑道，“或者我能给你找一个箱子？”

洛拉斯转身恶狠狠地瞪了蓝礼一眼，回身去奋力尝试哄那匹马把头低到足够他套上缰绳的程度。蓝礼只是笑了笑，让他的一个护卫上前去帮那男孩。除却恶趣味之外，蓝礼想他们也该动动，否则考虑到好天气，他或许就得食言了。他可不认为假如雨真的那么快下下来的话，自己能忍受庞洛斯的表情。

他回身转向庞洛斯，依然为他新侍从的拙态轻笑不已。“你知道，庞洛斯，我相信这男孩会十分有趣。”

庞洛斯叹了口气：“你知道，蓝礼……实在很难说哪个更糟糕，作为侍从的提利尔男孩，还是作为他主人的你。”  
...

事情结束时下起了小雨，他们离开风息堡时蓝礼拒绝直视庞洛斯，他知道老人会好好品尝蓝礼错了而他对了这个事实的美妙滋味。

相反，他把注意力转向了他的新侍从。男孩骑行在他身边，骑的是他从高庭一路骑来的灰色斑点牝马。实际上，他实在是个纤细的小东西，蓝礼能够明白为什么那么多人怀疑他是否能胜任当一个侍从。然而蓝礼本人不太同意。看着他骑在他身边，显然男孩在马背上如鱼得水，骑得像任何人一样好，蓝礼谨慎地想，尤其是对一个如此年轻的人来说、无论如何，他应该能当好一个侍从。

他转向男孩：“那么，洛拉斯，你觉得风暴地怎么样？它们令你愉快吗？”

“它们独具风韵。”男孩礼貌地说，而他的表情泄露了真相。蓝礼微微一笑，他知道男孩已经对光秃秃的郊外感到腻味了。

蓝礼仅仅笑着摇头。看起来提利尔家的男孩是个撒谎的外行。他没把洛拉斯对风暴地言不由衷的赞美放在心上。他会学得够快。无论如何，这个男孩是奥莲娜•雷德温的孙子。就他所知道的荆棘女王来看，她可是个这些阴谋诡计方面的行家。

他们回来时风暴终于真正开始在头顶盘旋，瓢泼大雨倾盆而下，雷声从远处平地惊起。实际上就像庞洛斯预言的那样，他们从里到外都湿透了。爵士本人在门口迎接了他们。尽管他什么都没有说，当他接过蓝礼水淋淋的衣服时蓝礼还是看见了他眼中闪过的狡黠光芒。

蓝礼笑着把湿头发拂出眼睛，看起来这一次他不得不认输了。“看样子你对风暴的说法是对的！”他下马的时候兴高采烈地对庞洛斯说，“不过你怎么没说起在雨中骑行是件多么令人兴奋的事？”

“如果您觉得是的话，大人。”庞洛斯微笑道，把蓝礼的马牵去马厩时依然眨着眼睛，大约是将他的侍从从试着把缰绳取下来的挑战中解放了出来，“继续，您得在冻死前把这一身湿透了的衣服全换下来。”

蓝礼向他道谢，然后他们钻进了风息堡里熊熊的暖意。

…...

从这风息堡的女人大惊小怪的表现来看，你准会以为是他揍了那个孩子一顿哩，蓝礼想。“您怎么能这样，大人？！”贝蕾娜斥责道，“把这可怜的小东西在这种天气里带出去？！”蓝礼叹了口气。贝蕾娜从他还是个孩子起就负责他的家务了，而且依然把他当个孩子看待。他想知道他是否该为害那男孩淋成落汤鸡而内疚，不过尽管体型纤小，洛拉斯看起来却很强壮。这点雨应该伤不了他，蓝礼想，如果这都能伤害他，恐怕风息堡实在不是他呆的地方。

然而他明白为什么女人喜欢这男孩，他显然是个魅力超凡的孩子。即使湿透了，他的头发依然打着柔软的小卷落在脸前，鎏金色的眼睛大而明亮。蓝礼想象着他长大后会是什么样子，他不可能永远保持这些女性的，甚至精灵般的特征。然而尽管如此，他猜想他总是会看起来这么柔软。 

他挂起一个笑容，看了一眼依旧被女人盯得牢牢的男孩。他显然一点也不喜欢这样，在女人把他的头发擦干时轻轻皱了皱眉。蓝礼猜想他可不喜欢被当做小孩，这让他们有了些共同之处，蓝礼笑着想。

他走开去换下自己的湿衣服，然而坐下来给劳勃写信。 说实话，他不知道自己为什么要在意，他没什么想对他的长兄说的。劳勃会回复，不过次数实在是稀少。蓝礼时常怀疑国王甚至有没有读过那些信，不过他没那么在乎。然而史坦尼斯坚持蓝礼该做好他自己的本分，于是蓝礼叹了口气，把笔尖压在纸上，希望能有什么突如其来的灵感好让他知道该写点什么。

他才写到天气就兴味索然了。风暴地常起风暴…蓝礼还不如告诉劳勃多恩很热或是长城外很冷。他放下羽毛笔，起身坐在窗边。外面依旧风雨交加，闪电倏尔划过，岩石海岸便在那一瞬猛地一亮，在岸下落下千变万化的影子。有那么一瞬他想知道他的侍从会不会被吓着。他怀疑这一点，他想，虽然纤细，可是他看起来勇敢无畏。 他是个奇妙的男孩，而且急切想要学习，蓝礼想，但是比史坦尼斯和劳勃加起来还要顽固。他猜想他会是他生活中一个有趣的变数，即使他所作的只是用他的顽固把庞洛斯逼得跳起来。蓝礼笑了，只有时间将说明一切。


	3. Chapter 3

看起来洛拉斯很快就证明他的评价是个彻头彻尾的错误。早前蓝礼在校场里看他们训练，很快那些质疑他的年长侍从们就不得不把自己的话咽了下去，因为把洛拉斯低估成小男孩而付出了挨一顿狠揍的代价。教头站在一旁专心致志地看着他们，时不时大声喊出评论。他喜欢洛拉斯，蓝礼看得出来，即便他的话听起来算不得多么像是赞扬。  
蓝礼得承认，他更多是仅仅为男孩使剑的技巧之娴熟而惊讶。他脚下灵活得不可思议，轻而易举地闪开了每一下冲着他来的攻击。蓝礼笑了笑，如果那男孩用的是真剑，他现在的对手早就死了好几回了。看上去高庭把他教得不错。  
“你打得不错。”晨练结束后他告诉洛拉斯。  
“我知道，大人。”洛拉斯简单地说，把头发从眼前拂开。  
蓝礼苦笑，这孩子似乎还很是不明白谦逊的含义。或许他永远也不会，蓝礼沉思道，提利尔们是一群昂着脑袋的家伙，可不以谦虚闻名。蓝礼微笑着想起了围困期间史坦尼斯说起的关于提利尔的那些事……一点儿好话也没有。然而蓝礼猜想他一定能喜欢上这个提利尔，他看上去精神十足。  
“来，洛拉斯，我带你去绕城堡走走。”他作势让男孩跟上他。“顶上风光好极了。”  
蓝礼带他踏上通往城垛的石头阶梯，洛拉斯亦步亦趋地跟上。这是段漫长的攀爬，楼梯似乎永无止境，待到他们抵达楼顶时，两个人都稍许有些喘不过气来。蓝礼经常这样爬上去，顶楼的景色完全值得这些力气。风暴地朝西一路延伸，山川则向南绵延，亲王大道从它们中间蜿蜒而过，直至多恩。然而蓝礼最喜欢的是东方的风景。无论风平浪静抑或波涛汹涌，海总是值得一看，而浪涛冲上脚下一百五十尺高的城墙的情景蓝礼百看不厌。  
“那边是塔斯。”他指向静静躺在东北方的一座岛屿，“我的封臣之一塞尔温大人的领地。”  
洛拉斯急切地点点头，“他们的家徽是太阳和月亮组成的，对吧，大人？”  
“没错，”蓝礼微笑。这男孩很敏锐，Jurne学士显然迫不及待地教会了洛拉斯风暴地诸侯的名姓。  
“是的，它等分成四块，太阳在玫瑰色的底上，而月亮在蓝色的上。”他把视线从塔斯移开，指向东方，“那就是狭海了。有人说在格外晴朗的日子里你能从这儿一直望到厄索斯。”  
“你能吗，大人？”  
“我很怀疑，至少我从来没有过。”蓝礼笑道，想起初次听见一个侍卫这样告诉他时自己是多么兴奋。他在六个月里每天最好的时光中都爬上来，每天都确信今天就是那个大好日子。现在他怀疑那是否可能，狭海不像它看起来的那样狭窄。  
“那真遗憾，大人，我会很高兴看到厄索斯的。”洛拉斯从城垛中探出头，仿佛他今天会交到什么非凡的好运似的。  
“小心点，洛拉斯。”蓝礼警告道，“掉下去可够高的。”  
洛拉斯从边缘望下去，但似乎不为下面一百五十尺的距离所动。“从这个高度摔下去，你能活下来吗，大人？”  
“我可不会去试——如果你在想的就是这个的话！”蓝礼握住男孩的手，免得他万一真打了这种主意，“如果你运气好得惊人或许会活下来，我猜这在于你落水的方式。我记得我小时候曾经坐在边上，腿荡在外面。我哥哥抓到我时气疯了，告诉我我是他所知最蠢的男孩！”蓝礼想起他亲爱的史坦尼斯是多么愤怒，笑了出来。  
“国王？”男孩的脸色亮了起来。  
“不，不是劳勃。”蓝礼笑着说，“史坦尼斯，我另一个哥哥，这当中差别可不小！我这辈子没见过劳勃生活在这儿，我出生不久后他就被送到鹰巢城当养子了。”  
“像我来这里一样，大人？”  
“是的，我猜情形差不多。”蓝礼微微一笑。艾德•史塔克和劳勃在鹰巢城成为了挚友，他们的友谊将七国捏在了一块儿。他瞥了一眼身旁依旧危险地倚在边缘的男孩。也许这个男孩有一天会成为他的好友，像奈德•史塔克对劳勃而言那样。  
“史坦尼斯大人也被送去当养子吗，大人？”男孩的声音将他的思绪拽出来。  
“不，他没有。我父母死后，史坦尼斯留在这里照顾我。然后劳勃成了国王，他当了龙石岛公爵。”蓝礼叹了口气，深知当蓝礼越过他被封为风息堡公爵时有多么轻蔑。  
“有人说史坦尼斯大人想找河湾地的麻烦，大人。”  
“我打赌他们会这么说。”蓝礼咧嘴一笑，他怀疑梅斯•提利尔会不会喜欢史坦尼斯和他的麻烦。“他毫无疑问是个出色的战士，然而没人喜欢他。我敢说你总有机会见到他的。”  
“我也会见到您另一个兄长吗，大人？”  
蓝礼不禁笑出了声。男孩似乎很仰慕他的长兄。他怀疑洛拉斯真的见到了劳勃会大失所望。年轻男孩们常常听到些关于劳勃那惊人的力量，还有他如何在三叉戟河英勇地挥舞他的战锤，成打地把人扫落在地的故事。然而蓝礼最后一回见到劳勃的时候，他比起战士更像是一个除了酒和妓女什么都不关心的胖子。  
“我相信总有一天你会的。虽然我和我的兄弟们不像我们本该的那样亲密。”  
男孩困惑地看着他。蓝礼轻轻一笑，看起来在拜拉席恩的事上这男孩还有得要学。  
“那么我猜你和你的兄弟姐妹们很亲近？”  
洛拉斯点点头，他的眼睛亮了亮。  
“你该和我说说他们。”蓝礼建议，向城垛外倾下身。似乎所有其他大家族成员之间的羁绊都比拜拉席恩来得紧密。布兰登•史塔克听到他妹妹被掳走的消息后眼睛都不眨一下就千里迢迢骑往君临，叫雷加出来受死。这让他丢了性命。然而奈德•史塔克为了同一个原因起兵，召唤了所有北境的封臣，为他兄长和父亲的死索取正义并救回他的妹妹。蓝礼叹了口气，他知道那个故事是如何结局的。同样地，马泰尔家的愤怒随着君临洗劫中伊莉雅公主和她孩子们的惨死泄涌而来。有人说奥柏伦亲王仅仅是为了实现他的复仇而活着。徒利们当然有他们的“家族、责任、荣誉”，就连兰尼斯特们似乎也比拜拉席恩亲近一些。无论你是否喜欢兰尼斯特，蓝礼想，你都没法否认他们很护着自己人。劳勃为莱安娜•史塔克发起战争，然而蓝礼怀疑他会不会为了史坦尼斯或自己这么做。蓝礼不止一次想知道，如果父母还活着，他们的生活又会如何不同呢。  
“好吧，维拉斯是我的长兄。”洛拉斯说了开来，“他不久就要参加他的第一次长枪比武了。”他顿了一顿，笑得露出了白牙，好像参加长枪比武是他能想象的最伟大的事一样。看他的表情，或许它的确是，蓝礼猜想，这孩子似乎有着河湾地人典型的华丽理想。河湾地到处都是长枪比武和穿着闪亮盔甲的骑士。  
“…然后是加兰，他十五岁，已经是个骑士了。”洛拉斯继续道，语气里满是骄傲，“他是我见过最好的剑士之一。教头说他或许能与詹姆•兰尼斯特一战…”  
蓝礼笑了，在男孩继续列数他兄长的成就时撩开他眼前的碎发。他为家人骄傲的样子真可爱，蓝礼心想。他想知道自己能不能对劳勃和史坦尼斯的成就如数家珍。也许吧，他想，如果他必须得这么做的话。他的兄长们确实有那么些优点。两人都是优秀的战士，在战场上取得了数目令人钦佩的胜利。而且，劳勃能把所有人喝到趴在桌子下面，这显然算得上点什么。  
“…还有我妹妹，玛格丽。”他停下来，眼里浮现柔和的神色。他朝远处望了一会儿，蓝礼猜想那时他的心思飞回了高庭。  
“听起来她对你非常重要，”蓝礼微笑着说，“有机会你要为我介绍哦。”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4

蓝礼怀疑就算是风暴地也没起过这么厉害的风暴。它持续了好几天，骤雨狠命拍打着窗户，蓝礼简直担心玻璃会碎得七零八落。隆隆雷声在头

顶日复一日地低声作响，在城堡里婉转来回，仿佛墙壁发出的忧郁低吟。浪涛成了这首交响的最后一支和声，在城墙下的巨石上敲出浩大的鼓

声。

蓝礼瞥了一眼窗外，一道闪电倏尔远逝，风景的轮廓陡然一亮，天边浮起阴沉的云，旋即整个世界重新坠入黑暗。他叹了口气，拾起摊在桌上

的书。Jurne学士告诉他这是本每个领主都应该一读的大部头——即使他只有十四岁也一样。他才翻到落满灰尘的第一页，就有人打断了他。

“我想你说过书是给学士看的玩意儿。”

蓝礼轻轻一笑，抬头张望年轻男孩的所在。侍从坐在窗台边，注视着大雨瓢泼而下，窗户玻璃上蜿蜒成江河湖海。

“我是这么说过，洛拉斯。”蓝礼咧开一个大大的笑容，“而这本尤其无聊，我简直要希望自己采取了自己的建议了！”

洛拉斯微笑着转回去观赏风暴的猛烈攻势，颀长的手指不经意抚过冰凉的石头窗框。蓝礼稍许叹了口气，男孩显然焦躁不安。他讨厌被禁锢在

城堡里，这让他浑身难受。

蓝礼重新转向他的大部头，试图把注意力集中在它脏兮兮的纸页里叙述的历史和经年传承的智慧上。他不怀疑自己阅读的是无价的知识，然而

他想知道作者是怎么把它弄得那么无趣的。他才看了几页就又走神了。

“蓝礼？”

“嗯…”蓝礼嘟哝道，依旧将头埋在书里。如果这会儿他放弃了，那么或许他永远也不会再翻开这本书了。

“你觉得要是我们出去一会儿，会弄得一团糟吗？”

“这恐怕不是什么明智的主意。外面看上去就像异鬼南下了。”他说，一边试着重新集中在书上，一边随手指了指窗外。"

一声闷雷像是要为他的说法增添信服力似地狠狠劈下，在屋里来回荡漾。

“可是我太无聊了。”声音中某种濒临极限的恳求扯紧了蓝礼的心弦。"

“他们不会让你去的。”蓝礼叹气，坚决埋进了书里。说实话他不清楚“他们”是谁，但是在这种天气里冒险出去实在是桩愚行，而自愿出门

则是彻头彻尾的犯傻。他相信这本该死的书的作者一定会同意的——无论他是谁。他似乎翻到了特别有启发性的一页，作者似乎坚持许多大小

领主都忽略了某件特别重要的事。

“但是谁会阻止我呢？”洛拉斯说。

“庞洛斯。”蓝礼简洁地回答，继续着他的阅读。许多大小领主都常常忽视了一件重要的事。即使当一个人……

洛拉斯从鼻子里喷出一股热乎乎的气息，“庞洛斯才不会抓到我，他跑得不够快。”

“那么我。”

“你也抓不到我。”

“等等？”书重重砸在桌面上，蓝礼抬起头冷笑着上下打量洛拉斯，“我肯定能抓到你。你才只到我一半高！”

“那就来证明吧。”话音刚落洛拉斯就冲出房间，门在他身后“乓”地一声关上。

蓝礼在他身后目不转睛地盯着他，心里有那么一部分想就这样让他走。洛拉斯毫无疑问一会儿就会蹒跚着进来，淋得透凉，抖抖索索。对于这

样的天气而言他穿得太少了，只有一件薄薄的上衣和一条马裤，对外面的疾风骤雨而言形同虚设。然而洛拉斯的话在空中回荡。挑战就在外面

，而蓝礼没法拒绝它。

心知自己根本拒绝不了，他跳起来追了上去。他猜自己再也不会知道许多大小领主都忽视的事是什么了。

蓝礼跑进走廊的时候洛拉斯已经开始爬上阶梯，蓝礼咧开嘴笑了笑，追向他。正顺我意，他心想，爬上城垛的台阶是一件苦力活，尤其是还得

跑着上去。他怀疑洛拉斯是否有如他一般的体力。

然而洛拉斯却令他刮目相看，颀长的双腿载着他以远超蓝礼想象之外的速度拾阶而上。不过到达台阶尽头时蓝礼已经大大缩短了他们之间的距

离，洛拉斯只比他快了一步。

他即将抓到他时洛拉斯忽然慢下脚步，最终停了下来，向城垛上靠过去。

理顺了呼吸之后，他转向蓝礼，得意地笑了笑，“看吧，我就说你抓不着我。”

蓝礼喷出一股温热的鼻息。“你先跑了两百尺呢！”他回敬道，“而且终点也没有约定好。你可以随意选一个方便的地方停下来，在我即将抓

到你的时候。”

洛拉斯只是漠不关心地耸耸肩，扬起嘴角。

蓝礼翻了个白眼，不过还是和洛拉斯一起靠在城垛上重重地喘气，双颊起伏。浸透衣服的磅礴大雨简直是种解脱，他扬起脸面对天空，享受雨

水将皮肤弄得冰凉的过程。云层稍许分开，他们眼前若隐若现的城垛在晦暗的月光中勾出阴影的轮廓。把目光移向大海的时候蓝礼轻轻颤抖起

来，而黑暗遮蔽了一切。

他转向洛拉斯，发现男孩也一样淋透了，湿漉漉的衬衫贴在皮肤上。有那么一瞬他看起来像是雨中一朵带刺的野玫瑰，眼睛在月色中神色烁烁

，打着卷的棕发在狂风中乱舞，恍若被风吹过的麦田。

蓝礼叹了口气坐下来，向后靠在墙上，伸展开酸痛的腿。石头隔着衣服散发阵阵寒意，他感到浑身皮肤一片冰凉。蓝礼决定忽略掉这一切，他

早就湿透了。

洛拉斯坐在他身旁，有那么一会儿他们眺望怒海，陷入令人舒适的沉默。疾风拍打着他们的脸颊，冷雨蜿蜒成流，向下汇进颈子里去。蓝礼忽

然讨厌起这雨来，他的脸色不再愉快，现在他感到那些渗透衣服的雨水是多么寒冷得令人战栗了。

他猛然一颤，站起来转向洛拉斯：“来，就算是你也得承认，现在是时候回到屋里去了。”

洛拉斯露出一个不以为然的笑容，然而还是让蓝礼推着他往前走：“追着我下去？”

蓝礼皱了皱眉：“好啊，不过这回可不让你先了。”

洛拉斯又一次在蓝礼说完之前就冲了下去，半跑半掉下台阶，一次跳过两三级。蓝礼紧紧跟在后面，极其担心洛拉斯会滑倒。然而洛拉斯奇迹

般地到达了楼底，依然跑在蓝礼前面，他的双脚显然比看起来的更加可靠。蓝礼步步紧随，他们的距离每秒都在缩短，蓝礼的长腿让他具有了

这方面显而易见的优势。

就在他准备抓住他的时候，洛拉斯真的摔了下来。他在以非同寻常的别扭姿势转过拐角的时候脚下一滑，然后出乎他们意料地，直直挡在了庞

洛斯的路上。

蓝礼简直可以看见将要发生的麻烦。洛拉斯一整个撞了上去。四肢从下面绊住了庞洛斯的腿，害得他们两个都重重地摔倒在了地上。

蓝礼尽力停下——他真的尽力了，然而他还是绝望地在湿淋淋的石头地面上打了滑，也撞在了庞洛斯身上。他们四仰八叉地摔作一堆，他的腿

和洛拉斯的缠在了一起，体重则把洛拉斯钉在了地上。

庞洛斯以最大限度的尊严把自己解救了出来，从上到下俯视着他们。蓝礼和洛拉斯同时大笑起来，声响在走廊里来回荡漾。蓝礼无可抑制地感

到他当下的状况有趣极了。自洛拉斯从高庭远道而来起，他还没有想象过他们在走廊上湿淋淋地躺作一堆，水淌了一地呢！

他终于止住了笑，抬头望了一眼庞洛斯，心下无比庆幸爵士脸上挂着微笑，虽然老人无可奈何地摇了摇头。

“呃，抱歉，庞洛斯。”蓝礼说，朝年长的骑士抛去一个闪亮的笑容，把洛拉斯推到脚边好爬起来。

“七层地狱，你们到底在干点什么？！”庞洛斯暗笑着怀疑道。他低头瞥了一眼地上的水滩：“别告诉我你们在这种天气里出门了？！”

蓝礼接着抛给他亮晶晶的笑容。“哦好吧，这可不是我的主意。”他说，看向始终沉默的洛拉斯。

洛拉斯只是耸了耸肩，在他认为庞洛斯看不到的时候向蓝礼丢去一个毒汁四溅的眼神。

庞洛斯恼怒地摇着头。“好吧，我会让仆人给你们两个准备热水澡。否则陌客今晚就要带走你们了。”他停下来，“尤其是那个小东西。”他

补充道，别有用心地看了洛拉斯一眼。

蓝礼笑了笑，他知道老爵士只是想要刺激洛拉斯。他显然成功了，洛拉斯朝他唰唰丢着眼刀，没有分毫被感动的样子。

蓝礼扬扬嘴角，把湿漉漉的头发从眼前拂开，看了一眼洛拉斯和他自己落汤鸡似的状况，又伸手拍了拍灰尘。洛拉斯在他身边打颤，水滴顺着

他柔软的棕色卷发淌进眼帘。

“那最好不过了，庞洛斯。我们可不希望这小家伙得一场感冒不是吗！”


	5. Chapter 5

蓝礼一开始就知道自己会后悔在这种天气里跟着洛拉斯出去的，从他们坐在城垛上直面倾盆暴雨和彻骨寒凉的风时就知道，这实在不是什么好主意。

意料之中地，他们愚蠢的出游行动几天之后，蓝礼浑身不舒服地醒来，头上的血管突突直跳，喉咙烟熏火燎。

蓝礼在床上辗转呻吟，怀疑自己还能不能把自己从被子里拖出来。即使前一天睡得很早，他依然浑身酸痛，精疲力竭。他知道自己应该起床，有事要处理，有人要见——总是有的。然而今天蓝礼感到格外地不在乎。阳光飒沓而至，他蜷缩起来，把被子拉过头打算睡个回笼觉。他那该死的领主责任可以先晾一边。

几小时后他被人粗暴的戳醒了。

蓝礼呻吟着，不情愿地睁开眼。他侍从的脸在他眼中渐渐清晰起来，额前一如既往垂着散乱的发卷。

“你还好吧？”他问，俯下身盯着蓝礼。

“好点儿了…”蓝礼咕哝道，“骗你的，我糟得不能再糟了。我头疼得像是有人在用劳勃的战锤砸它，实际上我浑身都疼。”

“那我应该去告诉庞洛斯，你今天上午不会见他了吗？”

蓝礼忽略掉剧烈的头疼，疲倦地点了点头。几乎每天早上他和庞洛斯都会坐在一块儿商讨风息堡的运作。蓝礼试着尽量把日复一日的琐事推给家族中的长者，然而大多数早晨似乎总有要处理的紧急事务。看起来今天庞洛斯无论如何都得自己解决了。

洛拉斯按他吩咐的去做了，然而不久就拖着Jurne学士一并回来。慈祥的老学士俯身查看蓝礼，对他露出一个微笑。

“你感冒了，大人。”他轻声说，把一只冰凉的手搁在了蓝礼额头上，“这就是我建议在暴风天里呆在室内的原因。”

蓝礼仅仅发出了一声无奈的呻吟。今天他可不想听人说教。他浑身打颤，头一跳一跳地疼。他瞥了洛拉斯一眼，还算安慰地看到这孩子至少看起来有那么几分愧色。他站在Jurne学士身后，盯着自己的脚尖，异常沉默。很好，蓝礼苦涩地想。这说到底都是他的错，他本该呆在室内的。

“我能建议的只有休息，大人。”Jurne学士叹了口气，把手从蓝礼前额拿开，“您很快就会像这天气的雨一样活蹦乱跳了。”

这措辞真讽刺，蓝礼苦笑着想，考虑到一开始正是雨把他弄成这样的。他在心里默默咒骂了学士的百无一用。他建议休息……洛拉斯也能告诉他这个。

Jurne学士走后洛拉斯留了下来坐在蓝礼床尾上，就像他和蓝礼在百无聊赖的夜晚里常常做的那样。蓝礼本想让他离开，说到底这一切都是他的错。然而最后他还是没有这么做，他得承认他喜欢洛拉斯的陪伴。

“我能帮你些什么吗，大人？”洛拉斯问，异常礼貌。

这话听起来有些古怪，然而蓝礼想不出是为什么。直到洛拉斯以为他没有听见而重复了一遍的时候，他才把注意力集中到上面。蓝礼还没注意到过去的几个月里洛拉斯已经不再正式地称呼他了。而现在他已经恢复了那种称呼，话语听上去古怪得甚至不自然。

“不用了，我还好，洛拉斯。”蓝礼叹气道，坐起来用枕头支撑自己。

“庞洛斯建议我给你拿点儿葡萄酒，那会让你好过点吗？”

“他认为葡萄酒会让我感觉好一点？”蓝礼尖刻地说。他只能想象葡萄酒会让他头疼得更厉害。

“不。但是他说那会让你少抱怨点。”

蓝礼不得不笑了出来，这听起来再像庞洛斯不过了。不过这指责可不公平，他想，他从来不是抱怨个不停的人。

他便这样对洛拉斯说了。“我没有抱怨！”他愤愤不平地坚持。

“唔，”洛拉斯点点头，“当然，你没有，大人。”

蓝礼想知道这男孩还能不能更没大没小一点，如果他愿意的话。

蓝礼翻了个白眼，朝洛拉斯扔了只枕头。那能迅速抹掉他脸上的笑容。

洛拉斯轻巧地闪开，对蓝礼可怜的反击只是咧嘴一笑。这让他有些失望。枕头落在离它的目标几尺远的地上。

“看起来今天你的准头不太好，蓝礼。”洛拉斯笑道。

“你的同情心去哪儿了？”蓝礼低声咕哝着，向后倒回床板上。他后悔把自己的枕头扔向洛拉斯了，床板硬得要命，硌得他背疼。他换了个姿势，试图把自己弄得舒服点儿。

洛拉斯似乎注意到了这点，离开床去捡枕头，拿它朝蓝礼晃了晃。他必须信任洛拉斯，这家伙或许自以为是，但是颇有洞察力，而且只要他愿意，就能极其体贴。

“你想玩点什么游戏吗，蓝礼？你总是在说你有多么喜欢席瓦斯棋。”

席瓦斯的确是蓝礼最喜欢的娱乐，史坦尼斯曾教导他像个男孩那样地去玩。然而蓝礼摇了摇头：“我想我玩不了。我喉咙疼得厉害，浑身打冷颤。”

“你还说你没有抱怨…”洛拉斯露齿一笑，猛地一弯腰，好像枕头突然朝他飞了过去似的。

蓝礼叹了口气，这男孩似乎总是领先他一步。

“好吧。”他说，翻了个白眼，“只要你去把棋盘拿来来。”

洛拉斯优雅地照做，然而立刻就把枕头扔回给了蓝礼，脸上浮起一个自命不凡的笑容。

……

天色暗下来的时候他们仍在打闹，头对脚斜躺着，棋盘横在中间。蓝礼很高兴他最终找到了一些他的侍从不特别擅长的玩意儿。迄今，洛拉斯似乎对所以他上手的东西都天赋异禀。他比长他好几岁，即将获封骑士的侍从们都擅长使剑，而教头告诉蓝礼他用起长枪来就像生来就带着一把似的。由此种种，洛拉斯连续输了第三盘棋的时候蓝礼很是得意。

“我看席瓦斯不是你的强项，嗯哼？”蓝礼说，现在他感觉好多了。他头依然抽痛，前额烫得厉害，然而胜利似乎或多或少减轻了疼痛。又或许仅仅是转移了他的注意力罢了。

“我猜不是。”洛拉斯满不在乎地耸耸肩，“我觉得对我来说它动得实在太慢了。”

“那你干嘛建议我们玩这个？”蓝礼笑道，他惯常的好心情又回来了。

“你早上看起来可怜巴巴的，我想我最好顺着你的心。”

就在蓝礼准备反击的时候门上响起了一阵尖锐的敲击声，庞洛斯风风火火地跨进来，让洛拉斯免了一顿劈头盖脸的反驳。

他上下打量了一番蓝礼，随后开口：“我很高兴看到您还活着，大人。”

蓝礼扬了扬嘴角，“多谢关心，实际上我现在觉得好多了…”他叹了口气。一个领主就不能在这儿得到点同情吗？在庞洛斯和洛拉斯之间，他估计自己很快就会感到苦恼了。他能庆幸的不过是还好史坦尼斯不在这儿。史坦尼斯可不会为在这种天气下感冒的人分出精力，而蓝礼想不起来史坦尼斯什么时候为了这样的原因忽略过他的职责了。实际上细想起来，蓝礼根本不记得史坦尼斯为任何原因忽略他的职责过。

“我很高兴大人您感觉好点了。”庞洛斯微笑，“无论如何，Jurne学士建议你休息，蓝礼。而我建议你采取他的建议。”他招呼洛拉斯起来。

蓝礼点点头。他原本指望入夜前再打败洛拉斯一次，然而庞洛斯说的没错，他得承认睡眠具有非凡的吸引力。

庞洛斯和洛拉斯走后，蓝礼爬回床打了个哈欠。他躺回到枕头上，觉得睡觉是个不错的主意。而且洛拉斯还会在他身边呆上几个年头，他有的是时间在席瓦斯上打败他。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章译者：miniasalani

蓝礼躺在床上却毫无睡意，百无聊赖的听着海浪轻轻打在城堡外围墙的声音，直到突然一阵敲门声，吓得蓝礼不由一惊。现已入夜，应该说已经很晚了。蓝礼从几个钟头前便开始酝酿睡意。他免不了心有一沉。这个点竟突来访客，估摸着没好啥事儿。脑海中不由自主的设想着会发生了些什么。比如劳勃被刺杀了，或者史坦尼斯被溺死在了龙石岛，甚至军团里有人叛乱了。

“进来吧”他坐起来喊到，同时将乱七八糟的东西抛却脑后。太匪夷所思了，要知道，史坦尼斯根本就没在龙石岛。虽然知道这些繁琐的思绪净是些无稽之谈，可就是挥之不去。看来只能任它萦留脑内，明日再说了。

庞洛斯风尘而入，隐在暗影里的脸上带着股不可捉摸的感觉。

“庞洛斯？这大半夜的是有什么事儿？”  
“大人，大约一个钟头前，发现一只从高庭而来的乌鸦。”  
“跟洛拉斯有关的？”蓝礼突然打断，道，“坏消息？”‘暗翼凶言’四字在他脑内回荡。  
“是的，大人，坏消息，在与多恩的马泰尔亲王进行长枪比武的时候，他们家的长子被马踩伤。”  
“有致命危险？”  
“目前来看不至如此。但倘若伤势感染，就难说了。他可能会变成个瘸子或者只能留下一条腿，最糟糕的...”庞洛斯稍有停滞，继续道，“最糟糕的情况则是伤势急剧恶化，估计活不过一周。”

蓝礼皱皱眉头，长枪比武是个危险的活动，可人们还是乐此不疲，不可否认，他也对此颇感兴趣。不知自何时起，似乎人们逐渐忘记了对于危险的畏惧。

“洛拉斯呢？他怎么样？”  
“不好，失魂落魄的，有一个侍仆正陪着他，可怜孩子。我想或许该来向您说一下，既然那孩子那么讨您喜欢，说不定您会想去看看他呢。”

蓝礼没等庞洛斯说完便起了身。随手披了件长袍，跟着庞洛斯来到洛拉斯的房间。还未进门，就听到一丝轻微的啜泣声。他轻敲房门，稍等片刻却不见有人应声，便探着脑袋往里瞧。

坐在洛拉斯身旁的女孩在蓝礼家当恃仆已几年有余，她用手轻轻的捋着洛拉斯的头发，任他伏在自己肩上伤心落泪。

“洛拉斯？我能进来吗？”蓝礼轻声问到。洛拉斯抬起头，满眼泪水。看到蓝礼在门口站的瞬间，忙不迭的把眼泪抹掉。这样的洛拉斯可真少见，蓝礼想。他认识洛拉斯已经快一年了，大喜大怒是见过，可大忧大悲还是第一次。着实令人不安。

蓝礼将女仆支走，走前还一脸关心的偷偷扫了眼洛拉斯。

蓝礼叹口气，而后坐在女孩刚刚坐过的床沿边上。洛拉斯睁大眼睛看着他，脸上还挂着泪水淌过的痕迹。蓝礼忍不住为他揪心，他知道对于洛拉斯而言，家人是他的一切，也知道他有多讨厌被人看到自己如此脆弱的样子。他把手放在洛拉斯的肩上，希望能予他半点安慰。

“庞洛斯告诉我了有关那只乌鸦带来的消息，我很抱歉，洛拉斯。”洛拉斯强忍着泪水点点头，似乎对自己如此失态的表现相当羞愧。

蓝礼又叹了口气然后轻轻地把洛拉斯搂在怀里，洛拉斯似乎被这突兀一举吓了一跳，而后把头靠在蓝礼的肩膀上，再一次的泪眼婆娑。蓝礼把他紧紧地搂在怀里，任他伏在自己肩上落泪。洛拉斯抱着蓝礼，头埋在蓝礼的颈窝里，直到停止抽泣。

“我们应该为你哥祈祷。”蓝礼提议道。

“你相信祷告吗？”男孩抬起头充满虔诚的眼光看着他，眸子里还溢着尚未掉下的泪珠。

蓝礼没能立即回答他。上帝确实不为祷言所动。他记得当他还小的时候，他常常克里森学士一起，每天向上帝祈求战争的终结。史坦尼斯从不参与，他只相信人的力量。在他看来，能够终结这场战役的只有奈德史塔克，而不是上帝。

“我不知道，洛拉斯。”他说着把男孩搂的更紧些，还时不时的像那位姑娘一样捋着他的头发。他的头发正如它们看起来一样，温柔的掠过他的手指间。洛拉斯毫无保留的靠着他，随着烦乱的心跳，再一次忍不住哭了起来。

蓝礼不记得他是什么时候睡着的，不过确是被突来的闪电惊醒。洛拉斯仍旧靠着他，看起来既祥和又平静。呼吸也仿佛唱着柔缓且规律的频调。

蓝礼轻轻的从洛拉斯的怀里挣开，小心的把掉到床下的被子重新盖在男孩身上，尽可能的不去吵醒他。

他站在门口犹豫了片刻，不知道该走还是该留。他知道在这儿等着洛拉斯醒来并不合适，他甚至都不该在这儿睡着。要知道，他还有很多事情要做，比如跟庞洛斯的晨会。

当他决定离开的时候，却还是忍不住回头看看洛拉斯的睡颜。虽然明知不该停下，可是洛拉斯就躺在那里，小小的一团，无助且孤独的躺着。头发肆无忌惮的遮在脸上，手轻轻的抓着被沿。洛拉斯跟他一起半年有余了，他是他唯一的朋友。为了唯一的朋友，即使不理政事片刻，也不为过分吧。

蓝礼毫不迟疑的决定把那些烦人琐事抛却脑后，毅然决然的把门关上。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章起为2019年重启翻译计划后翻译，感谢@不咕兮 姑娘的激励。

随着高庭的乌鸦而来的是气氛紧张的几星期。每个早晨不出意外洛拉斯都伴着Jurne学士登上鸦巢，冀望得到他兄长如何了的消息。他们日日空手而归。   
“也许没有消息就是好消息。”一日学士和洛拉斯再次失望而返时，庞洛斯同蓝礼说，“要是他死了，我们这会儿一定早就知道了。”  
“也许可能大概。”蓝礼同意，“但你来让洛拉斯听进去。”"  
蓝礼叹了口气。他从未见过维拉斯•提利尔，一个比他年长几岁的少年，但他为洛拉斯祈祷他能渡过难关。洛拉斯不太好。他成了过去那个洛拉斯的一片残影，光彩似乎无情地从他眼底溜走了，甚至他那一贯无拘无束的发卷都打了焉。他食不下咽，前天蓝礼不得不命令他吃下面前的食物；他夜不能寐，多半时候蓝礼不愿把他弃至在恐惧和悲痛中，于是在他身边坐至深夜。  
这种悲痛对蓝礼而言全然陌生。他的父母殇于破船湾时，他还太小，不足以为他们哀悼。他为此暗自感激七神。有时他伫立在风息堡的城墙上时会想起他们，极目远眺，就像他知道史坦尼斯和劳勃目睹船只在他们眼前解体时做的那样。  
蓝礼知道史坦尼斯为他们哀悼了很多年。也许并非用泪水和祈祷，然而以他自己安静而严酷的方式，他悲悼着把蓝礼留给他独自拉扯长大的父母。蓝礼把这些念头清除了脑海，但愿洛拉斯无需像史坦尼斯和劳勃经历过得那样悲痛。  
“我在想着给他放假回高庭看看，庞洛斯。”  
“我想他会喜欢这个的。然而您最好等到我们得知消息。让他什么都不知道地去高庭没任何好处。”  
蓝礼点了点头，沉默地表示同意。某种意义上一无所知比乌鸦可能带来的任何消息都糟。蓝礼哀伤地勾勾嘴角，望出窗外。他有些期望在那里见到一只乌鸦，就好像他脑中的想法能叫高庭学士寄出信来。然而天际空无一物，连一蓬云都没有。  
他叹息着转开视线。看起来他们要度过另一个焦虑等待的夜晚了。

洛拉斯期待的乌鸦终于到来时已是仲午。  
Jurne学士立刻为蓝礼带来了信，他慈蔼的老脸上爬满焦急。  
蓝礼叹气，指腹摩挲过信面上的玫瑰封蜡，期冀它里面装着好消息。洛拉斯本人不在一旁。他一如既往地在教头严厉的视野里与其他侍从一起训练。自他得知维拉斯的伤情以来。训练是洛拉斯唯一没有放下的事物。非要说的话，他甚至更加投入，他的悲痛仿佛在某些奇特的地方激励了他。  
“你觉得我们该打开它吗？”蓝礼转向庞洛斯寻求建议，“它没有指名给洛拉斯。”  
“也许这样最好。”庞洛斯说，“如果真是坏消息，由您来缓着告诉他再好不过。”  
蓝礼呼出一口气。当然，告诉洛拉斯他兄长辞世的任务理所应当会落在他身上。他想不出比这更不吸引人的差事了。洛拉斯会在这样的消息面前崩溃，而蓝礼不确定自己能忍受目睹此番场景。  
给自己定了定神，他打开了信。信封里有另一封专给洛拉斯的信件，他取出来放在桌上，好等一会儿交给洛拉斯。忽略庞洛斯和Jurne学士疑问的眼神，他读了起来。  
这是一封简笺，当蓝礼读到第二行末尾时，他的嘴角已经扬了起来。他抬头看向不耐地等候在旁的庞洛斯和Jurne学士。  
“是好消息！”蓝礼松了一口气，“他兄长恢复得不错。”  
他身旁的两人肉眼可见地放松下来，学士的神色舒展成一个大大的笑容。  
“学士们设法保住了他的腿，并且他们认为他还能再度行走，虽然会有些障碍。不过他再也没法参加长枪比武了。”  
“以我们所知的他的伤情来说，他还能走路就该感谢七神了，更别提长枪比武！”庞洛斯说，“提利尔公爵夫妇没要求把洛拉斯还给他们？”  
蓝礼猛地转头面向他：“他们为什么会想把洛拉斯领回去？”  
庞洛斯皱眉：“在这样一场事故后，我可不会奇怪有些老爷夫人们会对他们其他的孩子保护过度。而如果他们禁止他再参加长枪比武，那么他在这儿继续当您的侍从毫无意义。”  
蓝礼笑道：“我想提利尔大人和夫人再了解他们的小儿子不过了。禁止他参加长枪比武纯属浪费功夫！”

蓝礼在他料想他会在的地方找到了洛拉斯，他在校场里与其他侍从一起训练。他在边上站了一会儿，不愿打搅。  
他有够长的一段时间没观摩过侍从们了，蓝礼心想，事实上差不多有一年了，从洛拉斯来了之后。  
蓝礼叹了口气。时光白驹过隙。洛拉斯甚至那时就已十分出色，他想。然而现在看着他，比起当时他显然已突飞猛进。他将此刻的对手玩弄于股掌，不费吹灰之力地闪避着朝他来的笨拙招式。他是如此赏心悦目，他即是优雅、魅力与精巧的化身。他有一日将变得致命，蓝礼想着。美若朝阳而如死神莅临。  
教头见他正在从旁观赏，便走过来。  
“真是个惊喜，大人，”他粗声粗气地说，“来亲自下回场子？”  
“我还是不了，改天吧。”蓝礼兴致斐然地答道。他更年少的时候也曾日日练习，然而近年他越来越无法从中得趣，于是渐渐停止了自寻烦恼，这令教头十分失望。  
“那可真是遗憾了，老爷，我们用得着个经验丰富点的人，把这群小鬼排成像样点的一行。”  
“你确定我可以？”蓝礼笑了。他无论从哪方面看都谈不上剑艺不精，也不缺乏那种使他兄弟成为恐怖战士的力量。然而如今看着洛拉斯，他并不对自己能击败他过分自信。  
教头顺着他的视线望去，当发现蓝礼在看谁时低声笑了起来。“啊那个小鬼，要我说，还没我给您的评价一半糟糕。但您还是有优势的，大人。”他停下转去看了洛拉斯一会儿。“不过也许维持不了多久了。”他补充道，发自内心地咧开嘴角。  
“他看上去确实进步神速。”蓝礼承认。  
“啊，他的确。你该和他来上一场，大人，这对他有好处，无论是技巧还是态度。他该被打趴那么一两回。”  
“我完全相信。”蓝礼也笑了起来，“也许我会的，要不了多久，赶在他进步更多之前！”  
教头赞同地点了点头，转回侍从们中间。他们结束了一轮，不少人都上气不接下气。他们把自己往墙根沉重地一靠，教头大声呵斥起来。  
教头把他们拉开，批评他们的姿势、技巧和一切时，蓝礼绽开唇角。一些最年轻的男孩在教头的斥声下字面意义上地瑟瑟发抖，懦懦藏进年长少年的背后，那些人早已学到他们的教头是多么刀子嘴豆腐心。  
洛拉斯看起来也发现了蓝礼耐心地等在校场边缘，他拧了拧眉，似乎对蓝礼意料之外的出现感到惶惑不安。  
教头一停止咆哮，他就朝他走来，矛盾而期待地看向蓝礼。蓝礼猜想他已经知道了自己为什么而来。  
蓝礼朝他笑得露出两道白亮：“刚有只乌鸦从高庭来，洛拉斯。它带来了好消息！你兄长正在康复，只是腿没法完全复原。”  
数周以来，洛拉斯第一次展现真心笑颜，蓝礼也笑了。他看上去如释重负，朝蓝礼回致笑容，似乎言辞已经无力表达。而后他身体力行地扑向蓝礼，环上蓝礼的脖颈。  
蓝礼收不住笑，与洛拉斯分享了他的喜悦。他回抱着他，感到校场四周投来的诡异视线。显然风息堡公爵拥抱他侍从的场面并不多见。然而他的笑靥更深——他一点都不在乎。


	8. Chapter 8

不出蓝礼的意料，洛拉斯对能有回家的机会欢呼雀跃。说实话蓝礼略感失望。他多少有些自私地希望洛拉斯能拒绝这个提议。没了他的陪伴，风息堡会无聊透顶。然而蓝礼信守承诺。几周之后，等维拉斯完全康复，庞洛斯和几位蓝礼的贴身护卫将护送洛拉斯到苦桥，在那里他哥哥加兰会来把他接走，带他走完到高庭剩下的路。  
洛拉斯对这一安排并不太满意，对于自己被像个需要护送的小孩那样接来抛去愤怒不已。庞洛斯为此笑道：“等你成了个骑士，洛拉斯，你要单骑走玫瑰大道多少次都行。”然而直到那之前，庞洛斯和蓝礼都不会让任何意外有机可乘。风息堡和高庭之间的道路并不格外危险，然而蓝礼怀疑在一个儿子已经跛了的时候，如果他让梅斯•提利尔的另一个儿子出事，他还有没有可能原谅自己。  
现在，令庞洛斯颇感有趣的是，洛拉斯生起了闷气。过去的几天他都尽量躲着庞洛斯，从他面前一言不发地走过去。庞洛斯简直享受其中的分分秒秒，对仅仅为了逗洛拉斯尾随他经过走廊这件事乐在其中。艾德利克•风暴常常紧跟在他后面。看来蓝礼的小侄子也认为那是庞洛斯与他玩过的最好玩的游戏了。  
蓝礼只是笑，不站任何一边，洛拉斯对此更加恼火。  
现在，蓝礼躺在他的床里，恰当地倾听着洛拉斯关于庞洛斯和他的安排的咆哮，尽力让自己不笑出来。他考虑过向洛拉斯挑明，也许庞洛斯会试着不再把他当个小孩看待，如果他不表现得就像个小孩的话。然而他想不出这对洛拉斯会起到什么好效果、所以他安静地躺在那里，在恰如其分的时候点头，不发表自己的见解。  
终于洛拉斯一口气泄到了底，蓝礼才总算转移了话题。  
“我在想明天你能给我露一手你的剑法吗，洛拉斯？”  
洛拉斯闻之立刻精神一振，立刻把他和庞洛斯的那点别扭扔到了脑后。蓝礼微笑，满足洛拉斯的那点小虚荣心总是能立竿见影让他心情大好。  
“你怎么会想起来要看？”他急切地问。  
“事实上，”蓝礼顿了一顿，想着自己是否会后悔这个决定，“我是说我提出了一个挑战。”  
洛拉斯看起来震惊了，而蓝礼想他有理由如此。一整年里，洛拉斯都从未见过蓝礼那么热衷于拿起一把剑。  
“好吧…”他说，谨慎得不像他自己，“不过有个条件？”  
“你想要什么都行，洛拉斯。”蓝礼笑着说，“什么条件？”  
洛拉斯得意地扬起嘴角：“我不用非得让你赢。”

第二天清晨蓝礼和洛拉斯一起来到校场。蓝礼仅仅把这当作朋友间的一点乐趣，然而大半个他的族廷都不这么想。城堡墙角下已经聚集了一大群人，他们看来很可能要有观众了。大部分是他卫队中的骑士和他们的侍从，然而蓝礼觉得他也在里面认出了那个古怪的侍女。  
蓝礼叹气，他只告诉庞洛斯明天他和洛拉斯会一起练习，然而风息堡公爵将和他的侍从对战的消息像野火般不胫而走。要是他和洛拉斯的对垒已经变成风息堡最有趣的事件，蓝礼心想，那他怕得组织一场比武了。  
看见他们过来时教头沉声笑起来。而蓝礼暗自希望他关于自己能打败洛拉斯的判断是正确的。胜过一个小他四岁的男孩对蓝礼来说应该轻而易举。他接受过风暴地所能提供的最好的战斗训练，并且来自教头口中的战士血脉。然而尽管如此种种，怀疑的种子依然在蓝礼心中生了根芽。  
他拒绝了洛拉斯用真剑的提议，声称对那种玩意儿而言洛拉斯还太小了。教头表示同意并建议用通常给侍从和年轻人使的木剑。然而正如蓝礼设想的那样，洛拉斯对此仿佛受了侮辱。他们折中用了钝剑。然而没有开刃的武器依然能造成不小的伤害，蓝礼想，如果你加上了足够的力气。  
蓝礼转身面向洛拉斯，比他应该的更加紧张。蓝礼有些后悔提议对战了。洛拉斯信心满溢。满溢得过了头。蓝礼心想。然而现在要放弃太晚了。尤其是当这么多人都在围观的时候。  
“好，让我们速战速决。”他勾起唇，剑划出弧线。  
洛拉斯点点头，笑意昂然。  
于是一切拉开序幕。蓝礼在他们面对面绕圈时试着始终面朝对方，紧张的空气在他们周遭凝结，互相等待着对方击出第一击。很快蓝礼的心脏跃进了喉间，他目不移视地紧盯着洛拉斯。他无法再忍耐这种紧张感了，然而依旧迫使自己不移开视线，沉下心准备他的第一次行动。  
最终他打破了凝视，空气中的咒语瞬间消散无踪。蓝礼刺向洛拉斯，刃锋高高扬起、洛拉斯笑着避开这一击，比蓝礼预想的更防守，全无对阵其他侍从时的灵敏。他仅仅是躲避着蓝礼的剑锋，一再后退。  
这令蓝礼困惑。一开始他想过也许洛拉斯试图把他引入错误的安全感，在蓝礼面前隐藏真实实力，然而这毫无道理。洛拉斯当然知道蓝礼不久前才看过他练习。  
直到他扫了一眼洛拉斯的神情，男孩的计划才惊到了他。他知道那个瞬间的神色，洛拉斯的双唇抿成一条线，这是他用力思考时的样子。只想着赶紧打完，蓝礼全然忘了他对上洛拉斯有一个年龄之外的显著优势。他曾见过洛拉斯战斗，知道该从他身上期待什么。然而对洛拉斯而言，蓝礼是个谜。那男孩对蓝礼会采取的行动一无所知。他在研究蓝礼，后退着观察他，试图在他的招式中找到可堪利用的弱点。  
蓝礼轻笑。所以游戏规则就是这样？要让洛拉斯更加努力，无非就是不给他机会找到弱点。蓝礼促使自己加大了落在剑上的力道。  
有些时刻洛拉斯不得不回应。他不能永远后退，如果他按现在的速度向后撤，要不了多久蓝礼就会把他逼入墙根。  
蓝礼与洛拉斯的目光短兵相接，显然洛拉斯也意识到了这点。蓝礼把他彻底压到石墙边的瞬间，他轻盈地旋转，结束了防御姿态。  
七神在上，他可真快。洛拉斯在他周身打转的时候，蓝礼努力集中精神，然而忍不住从呼吸下面爆出些粗来。几秒之前洛拉斯还在的地方，蓝礼的剑却只触到了空气。蓝礼能做的仅仅是跟上他的节奏而已。  
他对洛拉斯用在他身上的技巧一清二楚。这是个经典套路，用以对付比自己高壮的对手。他试图把他拖到筋疲力尽，迫使他犯个可供他利用的愚蠢错误。  
然它看起来奏效了。蓝礼闪开洛拉斯的剑锋，它刚刚在他耳边啸鸣而过，他可不喜欢它这么近。他下多了点功夫迎上去，迫使洛拉斯挡开他的剑，刀剑喑哑。洛拉斯不与他正面相抗，他的剑只在闪避时擦过蓝礼的。洛拉斯显然知道，在剑与力量的冲击中蓝礼对他有绝对优势。  
然而在与洛拉斯眼神相接的一瞬间，他就知道他不会让那很快发生。男孩笑容鲜亮，他的信心依然完好。蓝礼苦笑。这可不怎么样。形势反转了过来，现在是蓝礼在节节后退。洛拉斯步步紧逼着他朝城墙边去。  
蓝礼紧咬牙关。情势对他不利，但是他依旧能赢。他要做的只是给洛拉斯好好地来上一击，将他打倒。洛拉斯快得惊人而技巧娴熟，然而颀长的身形注定在力量上他不是蓝礼的对手。这比他想的要难，而蓝礼已经开始疲惫。他得快点结束这一切。  
决定以其人之道还治其人之身，蓝礼滑向侧面，洛拉斯的剑扑了个空。这就是蓝礼所需的一切了。洛拉斯摇摇晃晃地前倾，显然失去了平衡，防御中的空挡大大敞开。蓝礼纵身刺向他，失去了平衡的洛拉斯不得不正面接招。剑刃相触的瞬间他们的目光锁住了彼此。蓝礼将全身的重量都加在剑上时无可抑制地勾起嘴角。  
如他所望，洛拉斯力有不逮。蓝礼迅速抓住了机会，挥出最后一击。当剑脊重重地敲在男孩的肋骨上，把他打落在地时，蓝礼心底升起一股不同寻常的愧疚。  
蓝礼松下一口气。那一下太重了。  
他笑着向洛拉斯伸出手，将他拉起来，庆幸洛拉斯看起来除了肋下外没有更严重的伤势。他的发卷有些乱了，一侧有些不便，不过总体而言没什么大事。  
叫他意外的是洛拉斯似乎对他的失败并不怎么介怀。他只是耸耸肩，祝贺了蓝礼，朝围观众人微微一笑，看着他们散去，返回热闹过后日复一日的俗世生活中。仆人们迅速返回了城堡，打趣蓝礼的英武表现，而侍从们迫切地跑开去练他们自己的了，观战显然令他们兴致高涨。  
蓝礼笑了，他周遭的校场迅速化为一滩婚礼，侍从们纷纷对上了彼此。再次朝洛拉斯露齿一笑，他离开他们，朝城墙阴影下安静伫立的教头过去。  
“怎么样？”蓝礼愉快地问他，略微靠上身后的城墙。他比自己乐意承认的更加筋疲力尽。  
教头低声笑了，犹如平地滚起一股轰雷。“我承认，大人，我想有一阵他占了您的上风。”他停顿一下，从喉咙里挤出笑声，“虽说不该我担心，可我怀疑不少观众看出来了，在某个时刻您遇上了大麻烦。挽救得不错，大人。”   
蓝礼以笑意回应：“我想这在我自己看来一样明显。我知道起码你会注意到的。”  
“没错，我注意到了。而那男孩也是。某个瞬间他以为自己赢定了。公平地说，事情很可能往另一个方向发展。他知道这当中有点儿运气，他或许就赢了。”  
蓝礼笑了笑，这或许就是为什么洛拉斯对输赢一笑置之。他怀疑哪怕是现在洛拉斯也正在计划着再来一回。  
“我必须同意。”他承认。加上那么点儿运气，洛拉斯完全有可能取胜。一瞬间蓝礼几乎肯定自己要输给他了，他能做到的仅仅是跟上他的脚步。“有一日他将光芒万丈，是吧？”  
“嗯，我敢说他会的。”教头生硬地承认，转头去盯着侍从们千奇百怪的姿势。  
蓝礼叹气，加入教头去看侍从们操练，再次瞥了校场另一头的洛拉斯一眼。看来要不了多少蓝礼就要被自己的侍从甩在后面了。


	9. Chapter 9

洛拉斯在熙熙忙忙的裁娘中间翻了个白眼，她们手中忙活的针偶尔不小心扎到他，他下意识一缩。他站在屋子中间的木头矮凳上，那凳子正被卷尺围得水泄不通。而一个女裁缝正在展开成卷的巨大面料，供蓝礼检视。很快地面就覆满了各式各样的丝绒和绸缎，千调百转的黑与金彼此交织。蓝礼穿梭其中，试图选出他最喜欢的一款。  
蓝礼叹了口气，在一款入了他眼的烟煤色天鹅绒面前停下脚步。洛拉斯早就长到塞不进从高庭带来的衣服，蓝礼得抓紧机遇把他的侍从打扮成他喜欢的样子。洛拉斯并不放在心上，他只是看不出为什么一切非得是黑金色。  
选定了那款烟煤色，蓝礼转向首席裁娘，她正在向他炫耀一款已做好的成衣，几乎戳到了他脸上。  
蓝礼接过来检查。这是件简单的黑色亚麻衬衫，滚了金边。简洁优雅。蓝礼想。然而…少了点什么。  
“也许我们可以在这儿加只鹿？”蓝礼指着衬衫建议。洛拉斯即将回高庭探亲一阵子，而蓝礼希望他的新效忠对象越明显越好。  
“你已经下令绣了差不多有一万只这鬼东西了！”洛拉斯愤愤不平地说，差点从凳子上跳下来。  
蓝礼转而面向他。“当我的侍从难道不让你脸上有光吗？”他扬眉俏皮道。  
“拜托，请告诉我，大人，”洛拉斯反唇相讥，然而眼底溢满笑意，“上一次我干点你侍从的活是什么时候？一个侍从该做的是给他的大人穿戴战衣，为他拿盾牌，保养他的盔甲。我都想不起来你上回穿盔甲是几时了。”他夸张地叹气，“你知道有些男孩很幸运，他们给无畏的巴利斯坦当侍从，或者黎明神剑，甚至詹姆•兰尼斯特，而看看我得到了什么，蓝礼•见鬼的•拜拉席恩，宁愿让裁娘往衣服上绣一大堆鹿也不干任何正事！”  
蓝礼大笑：“你可伤了我的心了，洛拉斯！可是能打的仗少得可怜，这怪不得我呀！”  
洛拉斯笑得露出了一道象牙白：“我想大概还有更糟的。有人说蓝道•塔利操练起他的侍从来狠到他们大部分没坚持满一个月就哭着喊着要回家。”  
对塔利大人的威名有所耳闻，蓝礼很是相信。“那就感恩点儿吧，”他满眼笑色地把话扔回给洛拉斯，“说不定等你回来我会让你天天擦盔甲，如果这就是你想要的话。”  
“就你穿盔甲的次数，还用不着擦。”洛拉斯简单地说。  
“你等着瞧，”蓝礼威胁道，“你不在的时候我会天天穿着它，而且每天特意在海里呆一个小时。我会弄出足够的铁锈，够你擦好几个星期！”  
洛拉斯耸耸肩笑了，“好吧，就好像我有什么更好的事可做似的。”  
庞洛斯进来的时候蓝礼正想着怎么反嘲回去，老骑士似乎对满地面料十分讶异。  
“您不会是要做更多衣服吧，是吗，大人？”他叹了口气。  
“事实上我没有。”蓝礼忿忿地说，“刚巧，洛拉斯最近长了不少个子。让他像从贫民窟里爬出来似地回高庭可不行。”  
“好吧，那就来一场改变吧。”庞洛斯笑了，“我敢打赌您已经是七国最会穿的领主了。”  
“我很高兴你这么想。”蓝礼扯开一个笑脸，“既然裁娘们来都来了，庞洛斯，艾德利克需要做点什么吗？我们剩了一叠又一叠的黑金布料。不管怎样，艾德利克也是个拜拉席恩，即使他没有我们的名姓。”  
“的确，”庞洛斯扬起嘴角，“如你所愿，蓝礼。”  
蓝礼点头。给那男孩做些新衣裳再好不过了。无论如何他是他的侄子，生于贵脉，即便他是个私生子。  
与此同时洛拉斯终于被从凳子上放了下来，正在被塞进一些做好的衣裳里。  
“他看起来如何，大人？”一个女裁师问。  
他退后一步欣赏她们的手艺。她们给洛拉斯从头到脚都抹上了拜拉席恩色彩，在紧身衣上蓝礼通常看到黄金玫瑰的地方是一只巨大的鹿，袖沿用精致的金蕾丝嵌上了小金鹿。即使口袋上都饰了腾鹿，自黑丝绒底上飞跃而出。  
“我喜欢。”他下了结论。  
洛拉斯呻吟起来：“我哥哥们绝对不会饶我这样活到明天的…”  
蓝礼朝他无辜地微笑。

\---

蓝礼横躺在洛拉斯床上，蓝礼叹息着看更年轻的男孩四下收拾起行李，把所有想带的东西扔进地上其貌不扬的一堆里。明日第一缕晨光升起时洛拉斯就要出发去高庭，而蓝礼对此并不期待。他不在的日子会无聊透顶的。  
思考了一下他现在的生活，蓝礼想不起洛拉斯来之前自己是怎么打发时间的了。似乎他一直都在，始终相伴，令他尝到生活的趣味。  
过去的几个月他们似乎习惯了某种日常。每天早上不出意外洛拉斯都会来叫醒他，在蓝礼辗转呻吟拒绝起床时交叉着腿坐在蓝礼床尾。蓝礼不怎么喜欢早晨，更不热爱洛拉斯办法用尽之后蛮力把他拖出床的手法。接着他们会在大厅与庞洛斯共进早餐，而后洛拉斯去训练场操练，而蓝礼会和庞洛斯坐一会儿商议公务。等这些结束后他们会一起度过一天的余下时光，通常或是在蓝礼房间里，或是在风息堡高耸的城墙上。洛拉斯总是第一时间坐到墙垛上去，双腿摇摇欲坠地荡在墙外，庞洛斯不叫他做什么，他偏做。而蓝礼总是笑，他早就放弃叫洛拉斯不要做什么了。  
洛拉斯走了怪怪的。蓝礼想。他不知道自己该干点什么。  
一会儿后洛拉斯摊在他身边，他所有的东西都扔进了包裹。他们在舒适的宁静中躺了一会儿。蓝礼盯着屋顶，眼神描摹着石刻的纹路。他已经对这些纹路了如指掌，过去一阵子里他花了一个又一个晚上在这儿安慰因他兄长而心碎的洛拉斯。有几个晚上的洛拉斯甚至无从安慰，他只是绝望地贴紧蓝礼。蓝礼无法言表看到洛拉斯的魂回来了自己多么松了口气。那是几个悲苦难捱的星期。  
转过身来，蓝礼面向洛拉斯。他四仰八叉地摊在他身边，双眼阖起，看上去累极了。  
蓝礼勾起嘴角。“我是不是该让你去睡了？”他问，没有应答。于是他从旁戳了戳他。  
洛拉斯嘶声抽气，缩了缩。蓝礼吓了一跳。  
他一个鲤鱼打挺坐起来，倾身向他。他彻底把在前天他们过招时击中洛拉斯的事忘到了脑后。回过头看，也许他下手重得毫无必要。  
“那天我伤到你了么？”他问，口吻忽然急切起来。  
洛拉斯笑了：“一点点而已。我们在一起练习。这种事总会有的。”  
“但还是伤到了。”蓝礼撩起他的衬衫。这看起来很痛，黑紫淤青怒放于皮肤下。  
他轻柔地碰上去，抚过洛拉斯的胸膛，检查除了淤青之外是否还有其他伤害。洛拉斯再次缩了缩，极轻地战栗一下，然而没有推拒。他宁静地躺在蓝礼掌下。  
“Jurne学士看过这个吗？”蓝礼拧眉。  
“只是淤青而已，蓝礼。没别的了。”洛拉斯翻翻白眼，“别担心。”  
“可这是我干的。”蓝礼坚持道。  
洛拉斯只是烦躁地摇了摇头，拉下他的衬衫，迅速把事情揭了过去，将头枕在蓝礼膝上，再次闭上眼睛。  
蓝礼呼出一口气，卷起洛拉斯的一簇发卷儿，替他别到脑后。他知道自己在犯傻，他没必要为校场上每天都在发生的事内疚，然而他感到焦躁。他考虑坚持让洛拉斯去给Jurne学士看看，然而他知道自己这回怕是要打败仗了。年长的学士现在已经睡了，而洛拉斯没有理由让蓝礼去为了区区淤青叫醒他。  
承认了此事上的失败，蓝礼轻轻地把洛拉斯从膝上放下来，蹭下去躺在他身边。洛拉斯睡意朦胧地叹息，头枕上了蓝礼的肩，拉过蓝礼的手臂环住他。  
蓝礼微笑。“你在期待见到家人吗，洛拉斯？”他问，缱绻地将脸埋进洛拉斯打着旋的发顶。  
“嗯…”洛拉斯睡眼惺忪地靠向他的肩。  
“你会想我吗？”  
“嗯…”洛拉斯重复着，柔软的声音温暖地吹拂着蓝礼的颈侧。  
蓝礼微笑着，也阖上了眼睛。


	10. Chapter 10

蓝礼独自醒来，依然大字形摊在洛拉斯床上。他坐起来按摩双眼，望向窗外。烈阳高悬天顶。洛拉斯和庞洛斯一定几个小时前就离开了。  
某种意味上他有些失望洛拉斯没叫醒他说再见，然而他猜他该感恩了。计划是在黎明时出发，而考虑到正是洛拉斯负责每天叫他起床，他想必很清楚蓝礼有多讨厌早晨。  
既然今天早上没人用得着他陪伴，蓝礼本打算躺回去睡个回笼觉。然而洛拉斯不在时徘徊在他房间里总有些古怪。  
叹了口气，蓝礼将自己拽出被窝，回他自己房间去。  
他发现自己对如何度过这一天感到无所适从，于是他花了比平日里更长的时间装扮，细致地搭配打点他的服饰。最终他敲定了一件深蓝色紧身上衣，他想它刚好衬出他的眼睛。它是蓝礼上一个命名日时他下令裁给自己作为礼物的，而如今看来他对此相当满意。  
穿戴完毕后他在城堡里闲逛了一会儿，最终心不在焉地在大厅里停下，准备打个盹。他对空荡荡的大厅感到有些忧伤。过去他对于孤身一人适应得很好。他还是个孩子的时候，总是由克礼森学士陪他玩的，偶然史坦尼斯会放纵自己加入他们一个下午，然总的来说他大多数的总角时光都是自娱自乐。史坦尼斯带走克礼森学士之后，蓝礼就更孤独了，只有庞洛斯陪伴他。他从未因此自寻烦恼，他一早学会了享受与自己相处。  
可再也不行了，蓝礼心想。他讶异于自己如此迅速地习惯了拥有不间断的陪伴。现在洛拉斯走了，蓝礼不知道自己一个人能做什么。  
蓝礼深深地叹了口气，心不在焉地看出窗外。他的神思随着洛拉斯沿风暴大道而去。他微笑着想起洛拉斯几日前的话，他那些自己作为蓝礼的侍从多么徒有虚名的怨念。也许他该举办一场比武大会了，蓝礼想。他庆祝十四岁命名日时办了一场，而且打算为即将到来的十六岁再组织一回。而洛拉斯兄长的事故让这件事彻头彻尾从他脑海里溜走了。现在要赶着他的命名日再办已经太晚了，而且洛拉斯不在。不过或许可以过几个月，蓝礼想。  
他做了决定，着手计划起来。他很是喜欢比武大会，享受为晚宴挑选菜肴，敲定娱乐节目。一切开支都不会多余。史坦尼斯又要说他花哨轻佻了，而蓝礼一点都不在乎。现在是和平年代，又正值仲夏，花哨一点儿有什么错呢？

\---

几天后的一个下午，庞洛斯骑马进了庭院。  
蓝礼出门会见他。  
“旅途如何？”他欢快地问，老人下马时他高兴地拥抱了他。  
“很不错。”庞洛斯答，“洛拉斯的兄长依安排等在苦桥。一切都很顺当。”  
蓝礼微笑：“那么洛拉斯应该很高兴见到他哥哥了？”  
“我敢说他是的。”庞洛斯笑了，“还有他的妹妹。很显然她连他们从苦桥到高庭的这段时间都等不了了！”  
蓝礼大笑出声。那听起来真是那么回事。不出意外洛拉斯每周都要写信给他妹妹，谈起她的时候他的声音里满布纯粹爱意。据洛拉斯同他所言，在洛拉斯来风息堡前他们从未分开过。蓝礼莫名有些嫉妒。  
“他的兄弟姐妹们怎么样？”他问庞洛斯，好奇盖过了那点儿嫉妒心。  
“我确信您一定会喜欢他们的，大人，”庞洛斯停下来想了想，“他妹妹长得和洛拉斯有八九分像。她还只是个小女孩，已经倾国倾城了。”  
蓝礼喷出缕鼻息。那多么显而易见啊，他想。任何长得与洛拉斯稍像的人都丑不到哪里去。  
“然后我敢说您与加兰爵士一定会相处愉快。他是个非常亲切的人，具备他弟弟所有的魅力，然而一点儿他的固执骄矜都没有。”  
蓝礼忍不住笑了。这不是秘密，洛拉斯的倔强落在他眼里都是可爱，而庞洛斯可不这么想。这俩人互相赶着爬上风息堡的城墙，洛拉斯对庞洛斯把他当小孩儿这件事十分生气，而庞洛斯也生气他的傲慢。虽然蓝礼觉得庞洛斯比他愿意承认的更加喜欢洛拉斯。维拉斯事故的消息传来后洛拉斯陷入崩溃，他关心得不比蓝礼少。  
暮光四沉，他们松泛地走上城堡。蓝礼很高兴看到他回来。自从史坦尼斯走后，庞洛斯一直是个时刻在他左右的存在。风息堡少了他总有点不对劲。  
可他依然不是洛拉斯。

\---

到蓝礼的命名日时，洛拉斯似乎已经离开了一辈子。生活日升日落，周而复始地一天融进下一天去，蓝礼已经记不清是第几个星期了。  
他的命名日是闯入千篇一律日子的一轮欢快的波澜。  
早晨他踱步下楼来到大厅，愉快地见到他两个兄长都送了他礼物。蓝礼知道更多是出于礼节而非感情，然而他不准备抱怨。  
从劳勃那里他收到了一把长剑。指腹缓缓抚过刃侧，蓝礼看得出它锻打得精美卓著，手柄上镶了一只拜拉席恩宝冠雄鹿。蓝礼不禁笑了出来。每年不出意外劳勃都会送他点儿什么武器。七层地狱啊，今年早些时候他甚至送了艾德利克一把小战锤。艾德利克才八岁。  
可以料见地，史坦尼斯的礼物也还是围绕着战争打转。劳勃送的剑有多招摇，史坦尼斯送的盾就有多简洁，看起来像他自己一样坚不可摧。蓝礼挺喜欢这件礼物，他打算给它涂上自己的颜色。它应该会在比武中发挥出色的，蓝礼想。  
如今这恐怕是唯一一件他两个兄长都同意的事了，蓝礼笑着想，他们试图把他们的幼弟打磨成一个像样的战士。这一回他们俩可要吃败仗了。蓝礼享受比武，有时表现得还不错，但仅此而已。他不像劳勃那样渴求鲜血和战争。  
关于他两个兄长的念头依然徘徊脑内，蓝礼离开大厅，一时兴起决定备马出门。他已经很久没有肚子骑马外出了，然而他发现自己还是本能地踏上了多年来早已烂熟的路径。  
这是个美丽的地方，他想，一片林荫地，离城墙不到三里。他在这儿总能感到内心安宁。童年时他常常在这儿呆一整天，靠倒在某棵老橡树上，聆听附近溪流的潺潺嘤咛。这里离大路不远，可蓝礼猜想如果不是事先知道，你永远也找不到它。  
他自己是在偶然一次绊倒中发现的。他独自离开城堡，以自己探索城堡的方式反抗庞洛斯。那是个风雨如晦的日子，蓝礼离开大道，深入莽林，在树冠下寻求庇护。  
尽管天气糟糕，这地方依然在他着眼的瞬间令他心情一亮。雨滴自野花柔美的瓣尖聚落，树杈在风中纷纷折腰。他坐在巨大的橡树树顶下，听风过松萝，身遭的丛草湿润温软。他最终回到城堡的时候暮色已经拢下。蓝礼微笑着回忆。庞洛斯气得要命，生怕蓝礼在风雨天里遭到什么伤害。守卫们冒着疾风骤雨寻找他，无望地搜遍了每一个他们想得到的角落。  
然而今天天高云淡，微风扫拂他头顶的枝杈。他躺下来，在斑驳的阳光中伸展四肢，芒草轻挠着他的后颈。这里是他的天地。他在确信无人打扰的安全感中睡去。


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作者太太挖原作挖得颇深，居然在高庭组文里被史坦尼斯的鹰戳到心脏【

洛拉斯按计划归来的日子终于到了。庞洛斯一大早就出发去苦桥接他，而蓝礼一整天都坐在他房间的窗台上张望。  
日暮降下时他们还没回来，然而蓝礼依然坐在窗前，漫不经心地望着被夜晚迅速吞没的大道。既然没在天黑前赶到城堡，蓝礼相信庞洛斯有充分的可能在客栈将就一晚，避免夜里赶路。他把这个念头撇到一边，此刻他还不想上床睡觉。忽视了愈渐上涌的睏意和眼皮打架的事实，他依然坐在窗柩边，身下岩石的冷硬气息顺着钻进大腿肌脉。  
他叹了口气。也许他真该睡了。道路已全然浸化在黑暗中，唯有黯淡的月色隐约照拂，他们不太可能在这时候回来。他真的该上床了。可他也许能再等一会儿。他决定。以防万一。  
他不记得自己睡过去，然而他确信自己是睡着了，有人摇晃着他的肩膀将他骤然弄醒。他呻吟着试图转过身，几乎没想起自己坐在窗台上。  
有力的双手阻止了他的下坠，将他推回窗台上。  
“这看起来可真舒服。”那人如此评价道。蓝礼在洛拉斯的声音中睁开眼睛，睡眼朦胧地朝他微笑。  
“旅途还不错？”他揉着眼睛说。  
洛拉斯笑了，抓着他的手将他拽到自己眼前，“如果你想听，我明天早上全告诉你？”  
蓝礼试图张嘴抗议，然而只是打了个哈欠，洛拉斯再次笑了起来。他简直想骂脏话，谁会在这个点儿还这么精神烁烁？然而他连抱怨都嫌太累了，迷迷糊糊地被带回了他自己的房间，瘫倒在床，沾上枕头的瞬间就睡着了。

\--

清早他醒来时洛拉斯已经在那儿了，穿戴整齐，交叉着双腿坐在他床尾，仿佛他从未离开过。蓝礼很高兴看到他在，他模糊地记得昨晚见到了他，可是他怕那只是他的梦。  
“早。”洛拉斯笑靥灿烂。  
蓝礼回以笑容，坐起来在熹微晨光中眨了眨眼睛。外面似乎是个好天气，阳光条条缕缕自窗帘间泄涌而下，房间镀上一层暖晕，洛拉斯的发卷像真金织就的罗绮般光耀灼著。  
“你没跟我说你的旅行。”他打了个哈欠，躺回靠背上。  
“昨天太晚了。”洛拉斯无所谓地耸耸肩。  
“可我还是想听。”  
“我知道。”洛拉斯言简意赅地说。  
蓝礼扬起嘴角：“那你现在会同我讲了吗？”  
“再等一会儿，首先我有东西要给你。”他俯身从床边的地上拿起什么。  
蓝礼好奇地看着他。去岁他们已经约定了互相不送命名日礼物。蓝礼不希望他感到压力，而且他们都有足够的钱买自己想要的。  
“我知道我们约定好了，不过其实我也没花一分钱，所以这不算。”  
蓝礼大笑：“你用不着这样，不过我猜这很公平。”  
洛拉斯将包裹甩给他：“我知道你喜欢这个，而且你们风暴地领主在这里种的可真是非常、非常糟糕…”  
蓝礼打开包裹看了看。他不禁笑出来。洛拉斯给他带了桃子。  
他勾起唇：“一路从高庭带来的？”  
“不完全是。”洛拉斯承认，“说实话我们到了果酒厅我才想起来，不过我相信佛索威不会想念它们的…”  
“你偷来的？！”  
“嗯…某种意义上算是吧，我想…但佛索威们不会介意的。加兰刚与他们家人订了婚。再说我只拿了八个。”  
蓝礼看了看包裹，只有五只。“那还有三个去哪了？”他好奇地问。  
“我吃了一个。”洛拉斯说，“然后庞洛斯坐在了其中两个上。他说那是个意外，但我个人保留意见。”  
蓝礼忍不住笑了。他当真十分享受洛拉斯和庞洛斯之间的那点儿争执，哪怕这让他夹在他俩中间。  
“在马背上运水果难得惊人，”洛拉斯坚持，“你该对把这些一路弄到你面前费的功夫有点儿感恩。首先我得把它们偷来，然后我得在加兰面前把它们藏好，免得他知道我从他未婚妻的家族偷东西。再来我得从庞洛斯的屁股下面保护它们。你该感谢这份努力。”  
蓝礼低声笑个不停：“我不确定我该宽容盗窃，不过我当然感激你的付出，洛拉斯！”他向前倾身，拂乱男孩的头发，对洛拉斯不在期间显然想着他这点十分高兴。  
“不管怎样我们别呆在这儿了。我可以在外面跟你讲我整个旅程，在阳光里。”洛拉斯抓起蓝礼的手把他拖出床铺，拽到衣柜前往他身上掷衣服。“穿好。”他命令。  
蓝礼照他说的做，夸张地叹息。这是怎么了，他的侍从在对他发号施令。这可不是这段关系该有的进展。

\--

他们漫步穿过校场，漫无目的地往风息堡外走，天空万里无云。蓝礼微笑，欣慰于事情回到了惯常。日光铺在他面上，暖意氤氲，而洛拉斯在他身侧。  
他们在刚出大门没多远的地方停下，蓝礼坐在距离城堡几百尺的一株大栗树遮天蔽日的华盖下。对一棵树而言它可真是宏伟，高大的树干顶端伸展着强韧的枝杈吗，以抵御时常自破船湾横扫而来的劲风。蓝礼曾有一次听说，这棵树早在数千年前，在最后一任风暴王死前就已经在这里了。这对他而言像个无凭无据的故事，然而他依然愿意相信它是真的。他隐约记得很小的时候和克礼森学士在它的树冠下捡栗子。他躺下去，忆起短暂的几年好时光，直至劳勃起义夺走他的童年。早在围城开始前，史坦尼斯将克礼森学士从他身边带走前，他就已不捡栗子了。蓝礼叹气，他曾深爱那位慈蔼的老人。  
洛拉斯并没像他期望的那样和他一起躺在草丛间。  
洛拉斯凝视上方，看来自有主意。他向上看着参天大树，蓝礼简直能看见他内心正盘算着爬上去的最佳路线。  
确定了之后他转向蓝礼。“想爬吗？”他笑着问。  
蓝礼也笑了。有时洛拉斯在他面前仿佛透明。或许他有点太了解他了。  
“为什么不呢？”蓝礼兴高采烈地同意。他想自己已经过了还能毫不羞耻地爬树的年纪了，然更小的时候他在这种游戏中从未有过伙伴，他不打算放过眼前的机会。  
他维持着笑容，翻身爬上最低的树杈。它在他的体重下没弯多少，他对此很是高兴。  
洛拉斯跟上他，不费吹灰之力地将自己撑上树枝。蓝礼对一个如洛拉斯这般颀巧的人竟拥有如此纯然的力量惊叹不已。他在高庭期间似乎又练得更扎实了一点，无疑是与他那洛拉斯声称所向披靡的哥哥对练的结果。  
他们笑着越爬越高，避开枝杈，穿过叶丛，直到蓝礼找到一根看起来比较舒服的树枝坐下。  
他靠着树干安顿好自己，一条腿悬在树杈外晃荡。洛拉斯沿着树枝更远处加入他。枝干在那里更细，然而它轻松承下了洛拉斯的份量。而显然也是因为洛拉斯轻得就像没有一样，蓝礼心想。  
“所以，高庭怎么样？”他问，懒洋洋地向后倚上树干。  
“挺好。”洛拉斯回答，“还是我记得的老样子。”  
“维拉斯呢？”  
洛拉斯皱了皱眉。“他再也不能长枪比武了。”他悲恸地说，“但他坚称他不在意。公道地说，搞不好他说的是真的。他对书总是比对什么都感兴趣。我想他去参加长枪比武一开始就是为了让我父亲高兴。不管怎么样，要是让我遇上那个奥柏伦，我还是要把他一段一段切成碎片。”  
他的语气如此痛苦，蓝礼对此毫不怀疑。“我能认为河湾地和多恩之间又有一场战争要打了吗？”他调笑道，试图缓和气氛，“我哥哥不会高兴的！”  
洛拉斯翻了个白眼：“要是按我的意思就会。可维拉斯太宽容了。他说他对他没有任何恶意。”  
“那这是场意外，对吧？”  
“他声称是。但我们都知道他的名声。没人比多恩的红毒蛇更会说谎。”  
蓝礼微笑。他本想指出多恩亲王并没有打伤维拉斯的动机，然而他可不想点燃洛拉斯的脾气。于是他决定转换话题。  
“玛格丽呢？”蓝礼的话奏效了，愤怒瞬间从洛拉斯眼中溜走，他的神情柔和下来。  
“她很好，一如既往。”他再次微笑起来，“她来到苦桥见我，这真是个甜蜜的惊喜。她长大了不少，比起小女孩更像是个年轻贵族少女了，但她还是我认识的那个玛格丽。”  
“庞洛斯告诉我她很漂亮。”蓝礼说。“  
洛拉斯点点头，然而随即挑眉。“庞洛斯盯着我妹妹看做什么？”他气鼓鼓地说，“我就知道他不是好人。”他低声加了一句。  
蓝礼笑了：“你知道的，洛拉斯，你该对庞洛斯好一点。即使你赶着他上墙，他还是令人意外地喜欢你。”  
“那是我有魅力。”他慵懒地笑望蓝礼，发卷垂落眼前。  
蓝礼勾起嘴角，他并不怀疑这个。  
他们在令人舒适的宁静里坐了一会儿。蓝礼眺望着树叶在风中翩翩起舞，枝头上已经零星挂了些栗子，他在心里记了一条，打算待时候到了来采。他记得它们在炉子里烤得贲香。连史坦尼斯都喜欢贝蕾娜做的烤栗子。  
“你知道吗，有一回史坦尼斯在这附近找到了一只鹰。”一会儿后，他漫不经心地对洛拉斯说。  
洛拉斯好奇地看着他。  
“嗯…它受了伤，据说他把它养好了。”  
“根据你告诉我关于他的事迹，你哥哥可不像是会照顾受伤动物的类型。”洛拉斯笑道，“那更像是维拉斯会做的事。”  
“说实话我也想象不出来。但年长的仆人们坚称他真的那么做了。那是只苍鹰，他叫它‘傲翼’。他试图训练它，然而它从来没能飞到比这树更高。不管他怎么哄，它都只会飞到低矮的树杈上再飞回来。劳勃嘲笑他，改叫它‘衰翼’。”  
“它后来怎么样了？”洛拉斯问。  
“你猜怎么着，”他抬头看向洛拉斯，“我真的不知道它后来怎样了，或者它真的有怎样吗。这可能只是那些在回忆走廊里来回逛了太多次的仆人们编出来的故事。”  
蓝礼垂头凝视地面，试图想象史坦尼斯照料一只受伤的鸟直至它复原。这显然不像是他认识的史坦尼斯。他认识的史坦尼斯冷峻而无甚关怀。他照顾过蓝礼，然而是出于责任而非情谊。也许那故事真是编的，蓝礼想，仆人们总是编些夸张的故事。

\---

他们回到城堡时，太阳已完全落下了。蓝礼告诉了洛拉斯他不在时自己策办的比武大会。如他所料的那样，洛拉斯兴高采烈。他还太小，不能上场，而他以令人惊奇的得体接受了这个事实。他将享受这一切，并且像任何一个侍从那样帮着蓝礼筹备。  
他们到达蓝礼房间时还在讨论着计划，洛拉斯懒懒地倒进床里。蓝礼笑着看他，坐在桌边，抚过家具光滑的红木。  
“我打算明天把请柬寄出去，洛拉斯。我让贝蕾娜写了所有给小领主的信，然而我想我该亲自给大家族们写。”他拿起羽毛笔和墨水。笔尖落在纸面上时，他灵光一现，笑起来，“你知道的，洛拉斯，也许这该你来做，既然你走之前抱怨自己没干多少作为我侍从的活。”  
洛拉斯翻了个白眼，然而还是尽忠职守地坐起来，和他一起坐到桌边。“我想的可不是这种活儿，”他小声咕哝。“但如果你坚持的话，大人。”他叹了口气，朝蓝礼傲然一笑。“您想要我给谁写信？”他问。  
“嗯…让我看看，”蓝礼在脑海中过了一遍七国的高门华第们，“徒利、艾林，当然还有你的家族。我们或许也应该邀请史塔克，虽然我们都知道他们不会来…劳勃和史坦尼斯的信我亲自来写。”他顿了顿，扮了个鬼脸：“也别忘了兰尼斯特…我们可不想怠慢了伟大的泰温大人，是吧！”  
洛拉斯笑着记下名单。他的书写就像蓝礼想的那样优雅，墨迹清晰，毫不拖泥带水。“我家也许也不会来。”他写下史塔克时说，口吻中有些失望：“到那时维拉斯还不能旅行，他们没理由撇下他参加比武大会。”  
蓝礼点点头。“那真遗憾，但不管怎样还是邀请他们。”  
蓝礼把他留给那对信件，穿过房间，望向窗外。他确信自己忘了谁。他踱着小步，在脑海中细细掘索。他有意跳过了葛雷乔伊。他们可能会把被邀请去一场比武大会这样浮华的东西视作侮辱，而且他不怎么喜欢铁岛民随身携带的强奸和掠夺。贝蕾娜会打理好所有次一级的领主们，那应该包括了所有人。然而他依然确信有哪个家族从他脑中漏了过去。  
灵感终于降临，他叹了口气：“哦，当然，我把马泰尔给忘了！”  
洛拉斯丢下笔，瞪大了眼睛：“我不会原谅你的，要是你让我给那条弄瘸了我哥哥的毒蛇写信的话。”他一边说着，眼刀嗖嗖地朝蓝礼飞。  
蓝礼微笑。“别担心，我不会逼你给奥柏伦亲王写信的。我想请你写给道朗亲王，而不是他那反复无常的弟弟。”他停下来，眼神中带上了点恳求的意味，“我知道你是怎么想马泰尔的。但我不能不邀请他们。”  
“好吧，你坚持的话。”洛拉斯看起来不太高兴，然而他立刻着手干了起来。蓝礼在他书写时从肩膀后面看着他，确保洛拉斯不会写出什么不想要他看见的污言秽语。字迹比其他的稍许不那么整洁，蓝礼注意到，然而至少并无冒犯。  
完成了之后洛拉斯抬头看他，瞪了他刚刚完成的请柬一眼，目光中是纯粹的恶心。“我希望他们不会来。”  
“他们不会的。”蓝礼一手轻按在他肩上。“据说道朗亲王这些日子腿脚不便。他没道理会为了一场比武大会特意翻越赤红山脉而来。”然而奥柏伦亲王就说不准了，他愧疚地想。洛拉斯最少也会不高兴的。然而蓝礼叹了口气，将这个念头丢到一边。那一刻来临到他们眼前时，他们自会设法渡过。


	12. Chapter 12

看来真是仲夏时节了，蓝礼在床上辗转翻滚，绝望地试图在酷热中睡着时想。他叹气。炎热的天气没一点儿过去的迹象，哪怕是夜里蓝礼的房间也像是火炉。他最终睡过去的时候，晨曦已经自地平线上探出一缕。  
他似乎刚睡过去就被粗暴地叫醒了，洛拉斯像他早晨惯常的那样拽着他的手臂，喊他的名字。  
蓝礼呻吟着翻转。他不会这会儿就起床的。他累坏了，此刻唯一想做的就是躺回去睡觉，睡上好一会儿。  
然而洛拉斯坚持得令人恼怒，他一边笑着，一边尽全力将蓝礼硬拖出床。蓝礼紧紧地抱着枕头，试图抵抗他侍从的努力。这看起来容易，他比洛拉斯重不少，没有他的配合，洛拉斯哪里都没有多大机会把他强行拖去。  
洛拉斯最终放弃了，似乎认为这对他而言是个不可能的任务。蓝礼埋在枕头里偷笑。然而要不了一小会儿后他感到床稍许沉下了一点，洛拉斯坐在床尾。  
蓝礼满足地叹了口气，庆幸洛拉斯看起来是真的放弃了。他放开枕头，开始让自己舒服一点儿的时候，洛拉斯开口了。  
“我想今早你该会见庞洛斯和贝蕾娜，检查比武大会的安排。”洛拉斯声称。他转换了方针，试图用讲理的方式把蓝礼弄出床铺，用言语而非气力说动他，“你记得的吧？”  
蓝礼自然记得。他只是不在乎，他太睏了。  
“让我睡。”他打了个哈欠，再次翻身。  
他听见洛拉斯夸张地叹了口气，门轻巧地阖上了。蓝礼睡眼惺忪地微笑，看来洛拉斯终于丧失了耐心。他伸了个懒腰，试图忽视令人窒息的闷热，闭上眼睛。  
他几乎立刻就睡了过去，梦见了临冬城凛凛的霜雪。他站在一道巨大的雪堤边缘，洛拉斯在他身侧，他正鼓起勇气跳进去——突然被砸了一脸雪。  
他惊坐起来，冰凉的水顺着脖子蜿蜒而下。他惊恐地四下张望，目光落在提着空桶无辜微笑的洛拉斯身上。  
“七层地狱！”蓝礼大叫，水珠从发尖垂坠，落进眼睛。  
洛拉斯耸耸肩：“作为你的侍从，早上叫醒你是我的职责。”  
“没错可不是像那样！”  
“公平点说我已经尝试了所有其他能尝试的。”洛拉斯扬起嘴角，“而且我想在这么热的早晨你大概会想凉快一下。我特意去井里给你打了冷水。”  
蓝礼呻吟着，不情不愿地把自己拽出床铺更衣。他叹息着抓起一件衣服毛糙地擦着头发，试图至少把水弄干一些。看来洛拉斯终究是赢了这一战。

\--

他进入大厅时，庞洛斯和贝蕾娜已经在等着他了。他们面前的桌上堆着高高一沓信件。  
无辜地朝他们微笑，他对自己的迟到致以歉意，落座在贝蕾娜身边，刻意忽视了庞洛斯落在他滴水的头发上的探究目光，他把注意力转向面前的信。  
这几周来自七国上下大大小小的领主们的乌鸦蜂拥而至，然而蓝礼至今还未有时间整理它们。  
他打开了第一封，不出意外来自史坦尼斯。他效率过人的兄长告知他既然国王和整个王室都要南下参加比武大会，他本人便需留守后方。蓝礼忍不住笑了。大多数人至少会做出点失望的样子，然而史坦尼斯显然并非芸芸众生。他决不会写下任何并非他意的言辞，而蓝礼知道他对他来不了比武大会一事毫不遗憾。  
第二封来自琼恩•艾林，蓝礼有些惊讶地发现他决定带着夫人和年幼的儿子前来。蓝礼猜想这解释了史坦尼斯不来的原因。既然劳勃的大半个王室连同琼恩•艾林都要离开都城，总得有够格的人坐镇后方管理王国。  
徒利们也预备前来，或者说至少艾德慕和他那被称作黑鱼的叔叔以及一些他们的封臣会来。蓝礼叹了口气，他不太喜欢佛雷家人，他们的侯爵出了名的骄傲难以相处，然而他总也不可能叫他们不来。  
打开一封由红狮子加印的信，蓝礼庆幸似乎泰温大人认为为了比武大会从凯岩城跑一趟太远了。这真是个好消息，哪怕他们还是得和他全部三个孩子打交道。瑟曦肯定会陪伴劳勃前来，而詹姆会在御林铁卫之中。蓝礼还从未与第三个兰尼斯特打过照面，然而他听说过关于赌博的流言，并且毫不怀疑小恶魔也会在队伍里。  
高庭给了他个惊喜。像洛拉斯说的那样，梅斯公爵在信中表达了他无法前来的歉意。然而他称他的儿子加兰将会很高兴参加，并陪伴佛索威家族和他的未婚妻而来。蓝礼微笑。洛拉斯会高兴的，而且他十分期待见到任意一个洛拉斯的家人。  
而史塔克的回应乏善可陈。不出蓝礼意料，艾德大人礼貌地拒绝了邀请。蓝礼没法怪他，从临冬城赶来需时超过一个月，仅仅为了一场比武大会实在不值得。  
道朗亲王也婉拒了邀请，提及了之前的状况。蓝礼好奇地读了信，他听说了不少亲王健康每况愈下的流言，然而信中只字未提。读到后来蓝礼叹了口气，看来另一方面道朗亲王的兄弟将很高兴参加。蓝礼和庞洛斯对视一眼。他实在不想告诉洛拉斯这个消息。  
信沓终于见了底，他十分庆幸庞洛斯已经处理好了所有来自他封臣和小领主的答复。他和贝蕾娜已经拟好了已回复者的名字，蓝礼很高兴他们中有不少都决定参加。  
“这将是场盛大的比武大会。”蓝礼下了结论，微笑看向庞洛斯，“我们能安排下所有人的食宿吗？”  
“参加比赛的所有人可以在城墙下搭帐篷，就像大多数比武大会那样，”庞洛斯说，“然而女士们和年老的领主需要住在城堡里的房间。”  
贝蕾娜转向他：“我们显然得确保国王的房间足够豪华。我想我们可以安排他们住在先史蒂芬公爵和卡珊娜夫人的房间。”  
蓝礼想了想。他不确定劳勃对住在故去父母的旧屋里会是什么感受。他也许会更高兴住在自己的老房间里。它们还空着，几乎一如他离开时的样子。它们不及他父母的房间宽敞，但它们曾是他的房间。  
“我想劳勃会更高兴住他自己的旧房间。”他信心十足地说。  
“可是大人，那些房间没有给王后的邻室。”贝蕾娜似乎有些担忧。  
“我想他们俩都会为此更高兴的！”蓝礼笑着起身，让庞洛斯和贝蕾娜去处理更精细的细节。剩下的领主和夫人们应该不难安置，他想。  
处理完一切后蓝礼下楼到校场去寻洛拉斯，对方正结束今早的训练。他想着回床上去，然而发现自己已经睏过了头不觉得累了。而且他猜想尽管天气热得厉害，他的床到这会儿也未必就干了。  
他走近训练场，看了一会儿侍从们。他们正在收拾，教头一如既往训斥着众人，蓝礼叹了口气，心想他该赶在比武大会前给自己安排上点练习了。他的技巧怕是退化了不少。或许他该向教头请教，他想，最好的开始时机是此刻。  
他把早上侍从粗暴弄醒他的不快丢到一边，朝洛拉斯笑了笑，往教头那边走去。  
“大人，”教头和蔼地向他问好，“您今天怎么来了？”  
“我下午想练习一下长枪比武，”蓝礼说，眼见一贯阴沉粗糙的脸上笑意顿生，于是也绽开嘴角，“我太久没练习了，我希望你可以给我点建议。”  
“啊，我很荣幸，”男人微笑，似乎很高兴蓝礼终于对此有了些兴趣，“您护卫中有几位骑士也很有实力，也许下午你们可以一起练？”  
“听起来不错，下午我会再过来。”他笑着转向洛拉斯。他已经决定不浪费心思在跟他怄气上。  
“你在这儿干什么呢？”洛拉斯问，以探寻的口吻。  
“很高兴见到你！”蓝礼朝他咧嘴笑。  
洛拉斯哼道：“只是你不常来这儿罢了。”  
“嘛，既然比武大会快到了，我觉得有必要来点儿练习，免得被羞辱得抬不起头。下午教头会帮我找回一下记忆。”  
“我能来看吗？”一如往常，任何时候提起长枪比武，洛拉斯的眼睛就亮了。  
蓝礼笑了：“一半的我想说不，考虑到你今天早上的小把戏。但是当然，你可以。说实话我很惊讶你居然会问。我有拒绝过你吗，洛拉斯？”  
“好吧，没有。我问只是出于礼貌。”  
轮到蓝礼反唇相讥了：“你？礼貌？别逗我笑了，洛拉斯。”  
洛拉斯皱眉：“我可以很礼貌，只要我想。”  
“我可不怀疑这个！”蓝礼笑道：“你们高庭人在礼节方面似乎很有一套，当你们需要的时候。”  
洛拉斯翻了个白眼，嬉笑着推了蓝礼一把。蓝礼推回去，比往常重了一丁点儿。他还没忘了早上的那瓢冰水，而且他想洛拉斯偶然也可以设身处地地体会一下他的位置。

\--

蓝礼很快就后悔挑这么个炎热的日子练习长枪比武了。他的盔甲在滚滚热浪中闷热得像火炉，而洛拉斯帮他上马的时候，它的重量也让他很不舒服。他已经有很长一段时间没有穿过它了，他想，也许太久了。  
将洛拉斯留在校场边懒洋洋地观望，他策马来到已经等待着的教头和众位骑士身边。  
他把长枪坚定地握在右手中，专注地听教头指导他和另外三个风息堡骑士长枪比武的要点。瞥了一眼他的同伴，蓝礼确信有一位年轻骑士很有一手。蓝礼知道，即将到来的比武大会是他的头一回，他恐怕急切地想要证明自己。蓝礼本人已经参与了几次比武大会，然而已经有逾一年未曾上场。他很有必要在入场前打磨一下技巧，他想。  
他拉转他的坐骑，试图在策马奔起时回忆起教头所言的细节，在提枪瞄准正面对上他的骑士时努力保持手臂平稳。  
蓝礼在冲击中稳住身形，疼痛在他撞上对手时沿着胳膊喷薄而上，长枪击中盔甲的声音震耳欲聋。蓝礼高兴地发现他对手的长枪完全没击准他，然而他自己的准头也好不到哪里去。他只不痛不痒地击中了那骑士的肩膀，连长枪都没碎。  
放缓了步子，蓝礼苦笑。他都忘了长枪撞在盔甲上的冲击是有多厉害了。  
“还不坏，”教头对他们双方喊道，“然而你们两个都没打中。我们一会儿后来讲讲你们的问题，等下一组打完。”  
蓝礼微笑，拨开护目板，向围观的洛拉斯骑去。  
“怎么样？”他来到他身边时问。教头晚点会告诉他该怎么改进，然而他知道洛拉斯会高兴被问到的。  
“还行吧。”洛拉斯耸肩，“不过你犯了好些可以轻易避免的错误。”  
蓝礼笑：“比如？”  
洛拉斯叹了口气：“好吧，首先，你催马加速用的时间太长了，于是你没有足够的时间进入合适的节奏。然而你的枪握得不够平，你得让它更靠近你的身体，否则你没法发出足够的力。而且像你刚才那样的话打中时会特别疼。”  
蓝礼扬起嘴角，他实在不想承认此刻他的手臂疼得火烧火燎。“你还有什么要批评我的吗？”  
洛拉斯笑道：“既然你问了…你放平长枪的时机也太晚了，我很惊讶你居然在那种角度下也打到了你的目标。太高了。下次你最好让马跑快一点，越早开始放平长枪越好，得比这次角度低得多。当你接近目标时，直视前方，而不是看你的对手。他移动得太快，你没法准确捕捉他，这只会让你自己失去平衡。”  
“只是看一场长枪比武你就能说这么多！”蓝礼怀疑地说。他想知道教头十分认同洛拉斯的评论。  
洛拉斯只是耸了耸肩。蓝礼转身回教头那里去，男人正朝他皱眉。  
“我看到你的侍从正在教你。”他面色不豫地说。  
蓝礼笑了笑：“这算是坏事吗？他可有一大堆要说！”他复述了洛拉斯的话。  
教头叹了口气，沉默了一会儿。“好吧，他的建议不是没有道理。”最终他说，“我得承认那男孩知道自己在说什么。他恐怕闭着眼睛都能把一打您击下马来。这不是问题，大人，问题是他自己也知道这点。”  
蓝礼笑得坦然：“总得允许洛拉斯也有缺点嘛。”  
教头却没有笑。“太过年轻时就太过优秀，这是危险的。这令人傲慢而鲁莽。自认战无不胜对一个骑士没半点好处。”  
蓝礼只是微笑。“我相信洛拉斯会适应好的。”他坚持，拽着缰绳转而面对下一个对手。


	13. Chapter 13

蓝礼都快忘了主持一场比武大会要花多少人力物力。过去一周里风息堡的生活难以置信地紧张忙碌，整个城堡都在忙着为据称风暴地十年来举行的最盛大比武做最后的准备。比武场清理一新，看台搭了起来，巨大的帐篷棱次栉比，裹在拜拉席恩色彩的盛装下。女仆们在所有走廊间飞奔，检查为即将涌入的老爷夫人们准备的客房。侍僮们则来回搬进一箱箱前天刚从多恩运来的酒。蓝礼已下定决心，比武之后的盛筵将是城堡所见之最。他不打算将就，于是鲜美的多恩佳酿永不空杯，而桌上将铺满高庭甜熟的果实。  
离比武大会开始还有两天，蓝礼巡视着城堡，确保他们的辛劳都物有所值。一切看起来都完美极了。走廊一尘不染，连小领主们的房间都精致地装饰过了。他停下帮一个女仆拾起一卷她落下的床单，一个侍童匆匆奔过，石头地面上惊起一串踢踢踏踏的脚步声。  
男孩一见到蓝礼就停住步子，靠在墙上喘了一会儿。“是国王，大人，”他总算找回了呼吸，“陛下离大门只有差不多一里格了。”  
蓝礼笑着向那男孩致谢，男孩骄傲地挺起胸膛。他显然飞奔过了从大门到这儿的整个路程，就为了告诉他这个消息。  
他想他该赶快下到校场去，于是他把掉下的床单交还给女仆。她赶忙接过，手迅速擦过他的手，脸颊立即飞红。蓝礼朝她微笑，他习惯了女仆们在他面前傻笑脸红。他叹了口气，不幸的是她们能得到的也只有微笑了。  
他站在原地看着她小心翼翼地抱着怀里重新整理好的床单，步履匆匆地跑下走廊。她挺漂亮，有一副淑女们都会艳羡的美艳身板。蓝礼的目光跟随着她，想知道如果看得足够久，她是否会在他心底搅起波澜。  
然而她不久就消失在走廊尽头，而蓝礼叹了口气。这似乎是段毫无意义的尝试。他放弃了，转而去找洛拉斯。他可不愿独自面对迎接整个王室的阵仗。

\--

庞洛斯和洛拉斯陪伴在他两侧，蓝礼穿过校场，等候劳勃到来。城堡门外国王的旗帜已经肉眼可见，队伍的庞大使它龟速蚁行，然而坚定不移地沿着大道而来。王家轮宫在前领队。  
轮宫终于缓缓地刹停在校场一头，御林铁卫的骑士们紧随其后，白袍在风中饱满地鼓起，有如扬帆。然而詹姆•兰尼斯特在其中依然鹤立鸡群，蓝礼想，白袍之下他的盔甲金光烁烁。  
弑君者玩世不恭地笑，下马大步朝轮宫走去，动作华靡地打开门。蓝礼看得出当劳勃几乎是跌跌撞撞着出来的时候，他正憋着不笑出来。王后跟随其后，她迈步下车，握住她兄弟的手，举止优雅卓著。  
蓝礼率人朝他们过去。他们上次见面距今已有两年了，而蓝礼注意到他兄长比起那时又长了好几斤。看来人们告诉他关于这几年国王变得多胖的事并非夸张。然而，劳勃似乎还是挺高兴见到他。  
“蓝礼！”他声如洪钟地喊道，狠狠地拥抱了他，“七神啊，你长大了不少。你都赶上我的尺寸了！”  
“也许在身高上是如此，我亲爱的哥哥，可但愿您不是指腰围。”蓝礼轻巧地回答。劳勃在王后不加掩饰的厌恶中回以大笑，承认蓝礼说得有点道理。  
“我能说什么呢，蓝礼。当国王的得吃饭喝酒呐！”劳勃说，似乎要证明他的话一般，从他的大酒壶里又满上一杯。  
这真的没必要。蓝礼想。这一点儿都用不着证明。才近中午，劳勃就已经足下不稳，如果靠近听，还会发现他连口齿都黏在了一块儿。  
“陛下，”蓝礼转而面见王后，她生养了三个孩子，然而依旧光彩照人，“希望您觉得风息堡对您的胃口。”他向她温暖地微笑，然而她似乎对他的魅力无动于衷，只是冷冷地感谢了他，让侍女接引她的孩子们下车。  
王太子乔佛里最先下来，他是个八岁的金发男孩，比起蓝礼上次见到他时长大了许多。他脸上有着和他母亲如出一辙的轻蔑，看上去浑身上下都正是史坦尼斯曾经在信中警告他的样子。  
“蓝礼大人。”他慢吞吞地，几近嘲讽地说。蓝礼几乎要气笑了。他或许称得上是个比较年轻的公爵，然而即使如此他也并不怎么习惯被一个八岁男孩用鼻孔看人，哪怕他是王子。谢天谢地，王太子的誓言护卫从后面投来一道目光，把男孩任何可能的讥笑都按了回去。然而蓝礼不得不抑制住战栗的冲动。他是一副人形的残渣，蓝礼想，詹姆•兰尼斯特有多俊美，他就有多可怖。他的左脸是扭结成一团的伤疤和血肉，汁液从缝隙中渗出来，下颚处伤几见骨。蓝礼试着不去看。难怪乔佛里王子看上去信心十足，他想，有这么一个人在他身边，没人敢惹上他。  
然而乔佛里王子的妹妹就像他哥哥的另一极般可人。她在她母亲显而易见的不赞同中蹦跳着抱住他的腿，叫他蓝礼叔叔。蓝礼笑着抱起她。她不可能还记得他，他想，上回他们见面时她刚刚两岁，不过或许劳勃提醒了她。她的幼弟跟在她后面，他是个三岁的腼腆小男孩，在他母亲把他带走前羞涩地朝蓝礼微笑。  
他放下弥赛菈，轻轻揉了揉她的卷发，让女仆们护送王室去他们的寝室。小公主急匆匆地碎步跟上她母亲。真遗憾，蓝礼心想，她是个多美好的女孩儿啊，只可惜有瑟曦•兰尼斯特这样的母亲。  
“蓝礼？”洛拉斯的声音将他拔出思绪的泥潭，“别想岔了，好不好？”  
“什么想岔了？”蓝礼困惑地转向他。  
“好吧…只是我总算明白为什么风息堡的所有人都觉得你像极了你哥哥。”  
蓝礼眺望着远去的国王。他长兄正在和一个女仆讲些粗鲁的笑话，手环在她腰上上下求索。他松垮的脸上胡须丛密，红得发亮，嘴上沾了酒。蓝礼笑笑：“谢了，洛拉斯。”  
洛拉斯扯出一个大大的笑脸：“但是是真的！也许他个子比你大了点…以及稍微不那么…精致一点，但你们俩真的很像！你得空得给我看看他在你这个年纪时的画像。”  
蓝礼勾起嘴角，翻了少年一个白眼，跟着王家队伍进城堡去。其他御林铁卫此时纷纷下马，蓝礼走在巴利斯坦•赛尔弥，劳勃的铁卫队长身边。  
蓝礼朝他微笑。他素来对御林铁卫中的这一位心怀崇敬。要说詹姆•兰尼斯特有多么危险，那么眼前的老人就有多么值得尊敬。他用余光扫了洛拉斯一眼，连他一贯目空一切的侍从似乎都表现出了点儿敬畏。  
“蓝礼大人。”巴利斯坦爵士礼节合度地点点头，“您已长成个像模像样的年轻人了，您现在看起来几乎和三叉戟河上的劳勃如出一辙。”  
“人们常这样告诉我。”蓝礼笑道，“恐怕相似也就到此为止了。我或许拥有他的容貌，可他战争中的非凡勇迹令我望尘莫及。”  
巴利斯坦爵士抬了抬嘴角。“您的兄长确实是位无匹的战士，”有那么一瞬他似乎沉浸在距今已远的吉光片羽中，“雷加•坦格利安从无胜算。”  
蓝礼不知该如何接话。于是他只是回以微笑，他们在令人舒适的沉默中进入城堡。洛拉斯紧随在他半步之后。

\--

晚上终于能回到房里休息时，蓝礼简直太高兴了。晚餐是小规模的家宴，只有国王和王后的直系亲属入席。这可不是什么愉快的体验。  
他不知怎么不得不坐在他哥哥和弑君者中间，百无聊赖，浑身僵硬。劳勃的车轱辘话里只有战争和昔日的好时光，酒一杯接着一杯下肚，他的话也愈渐颠三倒四。詹姆•兰尼斯特坐在那里，英俊的脸上挂着玩味的笑意，偶然蓝礼发现他朝国王投去微妙的一瞥，然而劳勃醉得太厉害，什么都发现不了。  
王太子也没什么长进。蓝礼注意到他整场宴会都在桌子下面反复踢他的幼弟。最终托曼哭起来，瑟曦像受了什么刺激一般，立刻宣布对她最小的孩子而言时间太晚了。她迅速命令托曼和弥赛菈回屋睡觉去。蓝礼简直希望自己也是个小孩儿，这样他也能离席回去睡觉。才几个小时，他就已经受够了国王和王后间露骨的互相羞辱。他不禁开始怀疑，让劳勃娶瑟曦是琼恩•艾林这辈子最不明智的主意之一。  
他在这事变得足够合乎礼节的瞬间就告退了，祈祷明天到来的其他宾客能缓和一下紧张的气氛。他就快要承受不住和兰尼斯特聊天的苦差了。  
然而蓝礼发现第三个兰尼斯特不见踪影。下午他没在国王的仪仗中见到小恶魔，而他也没出现在晚宴上。也许他明天会和其他人一起来，蓝礼想。  
一阵轻柔的敲门声打断了他的思路。他立刻知道那是谁了，微笑着开门放洛拉斯进来。经历了晚宴的折磨后他急需合适的陪伴，而洛拉斯坐在他身边令他心安。他刚沐浴，蓝礼想。头发依然湿漉漉的，发卷被水珠的重量稍许拉直了些。  
洛拉斯看了一眼蓝礼的表情，笑了。“有多糟？”他问。  
“一塌糊涂。”蓝礼跌倒在他枕头上，戏剧化地叹气。  
“然后？”洛拉斯转而面向他，躺下来枕在他手肘上。  
“国王和王后每时每刻都恨不得掐断对方的喉咙。”蓝礼抱怨，“我为御林铁卫们表示遗憾。想想每天都过这样的日子，我就恨不得把自己锁在房间里永远不出来了。”  
洛拉斯笑了。“我想就算这样也值得了，那可是御林铁卫。”  
蓝礼勾起嘴角：“你知道，我很小的时候曾经梦想加入御林铁卫。以前我曾经拿我找到的白色衣服当白袍披在身上到处跑。我看起来一定很傻。”  
洛拉斯抬头望向蓝礼。“我能想象。”他说，返他以微笑。  
“你没有向往过它吗，洛拉斯？加入御林铁卫，我是说？不是假装穿着白袍跑来跑去。”  
“当然有了。”洛拉斯耸肩，“每个人都有过吧？他们是精英中的精英。”  
“然而他们也要舍弃众多，”蓝礼说，“土地、儿女、婚姻。你觉得值得吗？”  
“我不那么在意。”洛拉斯轻盈地说，眼底霎时布上某种令蓝礼惶然的狂热之色。他不得不移开视线。  
他令自己深呼吸，对他而言一贯自如的笑容迅速爬回脸上，一如它潮水般的消失。“你还年轻呢，洛拉斯，你会改变主意的。”他笑道，“你还不知道自己要放弃什么！  
洛拉斯不以为然：“你有时候就和庞洛斯一样坏。我已经不是小孩子了，我马上就要满十三岁。要取代詹姆•兰尼斯特成为最年轻的御林铁卫成员，我只剩两年时间。”

蓝礼笑着，却不确定他是否在开玩笑。他知道洛拉斯恐怕是认真的。他看着他：“别告诉我你脑袋里揣着这种念头，洛拉斯？那难如登天啊。”  
“为什么不呢？”洛拉斯似乎因他的信心不济而有些泄气，“虽然再仔细想想的话，就算御林铁卫终身侍奉，他们中也总会有人要去世，留出空位给我…”  
蓝礼笑意不止。“太对了，洛拉斯，而他们七个看起来都健康得很！我看不出他们中有谁会在未来两年里离世。”  
洛拉斯夸张地叹气：“那也许御林铁卫不适合我。如果连成为有史以来最年轻的成员都做不到，放弃那么多就不太值得了。有点儿平庸。”  
蓝礼无奈地摇头。这整场关于御林铁卫的谈话中洛拉斯都没有半点他也有可能够不上格的意识。洛拉斯似乎理所当然地认为他拥有足够的技艺。微笑着，蓝礼轻轻地叹气，手指柔情地穿过洛拉斯的头发。他有时真是令人难以置信。


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 为什么每篇高庭组里都有红毒蛇搞事.jpg【x

蓝礼难得一次赶在洛拉斯惯常来叫他之前就神清气爽地起了床。他迅速穿好衣服，没在穿什么上像以往一样纠结太长时间。比武大会明天将拉开序幕，他已经迫不及待见到所有的来客了。  
他走出房间下楼，径直撞进了庞洛斯怀里。年轻的艾德利克跟在后面。他停下来与他交谈，发现庞洛斯比以往还要紧绷。也许他们的新宾客让他如坐针毡，蓝礼想。瑟曦和劳勃显然是个累人的。另一边艾德利克却笑得嘴咧到了耳根。  
“我在找您。”庞洛斯疲惫地对蓝礼说，“伊斯蒙家刚过清晨就到了，徒利家和雷德温家也是。我告诉他们所有人你会在晚宴上接待他们。伊斯蒙家已经等不及要见你了。”  
“好极了。”蓝礼微笑。大部分他自己的封臣会在比武大会当天到来，然而拜拉席恩和伊斯蒙有着格外紧密的羁绊。为此蓝礼特意安排他母亲家族的成员住在风息堡中。  
“另外一个侍童报告我说，佛索威家刚也到了。”他听上去精疲力竭，蓝礼想，“我想洛拉斯的哥哥也在其中。”  
“为什么不休息一会儿呢，庞洛斯，”蓝礼提议，“你好像整晚没睡。我来接待佛索威们。”  
庞洛斯扬起一边眉毛，蓝礼笑了。他知道庞洛斯不会在有这么多事要做的时候去睡觉，然而他还是如此提议道。  
“如你所愿，蓝礼。你来照应佛索威，我去通知厨房今晚我们得喂饱多少张嘴。”  
蓝礼微笑。“这听起来算那么回事。”他笑着转向侄子，“我能问问你今早为什么这么高兴吗？你看起来就像是永夏提前来临了！”  
艾德利克在原地蹦蹦跳跳了一会儿才回答：“我父亲刚才告诉我我正在长成个魁梧的年轻人。他说我和你在这个年纪时一模一样！”他骄傲的神色溢于言表：“我父亲是不是棒呆了？”  
庞洛斯翻了个白眼，蓝礼笑了。他知道老人看不惯劳勃对艾德利克的作为。偶然来风息堡走访时，他会扮演艾德利克的慈爱父亲，然而一旦回了君临，他差不多立刻就会把孩子抛到脑后。即使是男孩命名日送来的贵重礼物也更像是瓦里斯或其他御前议会成员的杰作。  
另一方面，蓝礼能理解艾德利克的感受。他在崇拜劳勃这件事上可是有着一手经验。他小时候就敬爱着长兄，翘首盼望着劳勃难得从鹰巢城回来探亲。劳勃会把他举起来，那强壮的手臂托着他转圈圈，直到蓝礼头晕目眩，站都站不稳为止。蓝礼曾求他给他讲讲在鹰巢城的生活。蓝礼浸没在回忆中，展开笑容。那会儿他的哥哥仿若完人，是他的偶像。他笑着想起他对劳勃的崇拜几乎气疯了史坦尼斯。  
“好吧，确实。”他说，朝艾德利克眨眨眼，“你既然像我，那就不可能不是个俊朗的年轻人。”他对庞洛斯笑了笑，下楼去会见他的客人。他已经能听见下面大厅里鼎沸的人声。  
而当他进入大厅时，人们已经三两成群，各自愉快地交谈。  
他微笑。看来洛拉斯已经找到了他来自河湾地的同侪。他正在和蓝礼认为是佛索威伯爵和夫人的人聊天。他暗自叹息，试图记起他们的名字。他知道佛索威家族分为两支，新桶城的红苹果和果酒厅的绿苹果。还是果酒厅的红苹果和新桶城的绿苹果？他想不起来了。而对于洛拉斯正在交谈的那两位究竟是红苹果还是绿苹果，他更是一筹莫展。他回忆起洛拉斯的姑母嫁给了新桶城的佛索威伯爵。也许洛拉斯就是和那对佛索威夫妇在一块儿。  
他靠过去，心里暗骂自己没在Jurne学士和克礼森学士教他贵族名录和他们的族徽时多费点心，不然他也不至于把苹果们混在一块儿。  
“佛索威大人和夫人。”他打了个招呼。伯爵夫妇转过来。他依然分不清苹果的颜色，于是努力试图对他们每一个都抱以微笑。  
“让我们荣幸地介绍我们的女儿，莱昂妮。”其中一人说，将一个女孩推到前面。她很漂亮，蓝礼心想，面容秀丽，长长的棕发衬出明亮的双眸。她略行了个屈膝礼，低了低头。  
“小姐。”他吻了她的手，“遇见你是我的荣幸。”  
她朝他甜美地笑笑，退回到她的族人中间，在一个高大的年轻人身边立定。那个年轻人十分英俊，发梢打卷儿，略冒出些青茬。他看起来有些眼熟，蓝礼忽然想起洛拉斯告诉过他他的兄长与一个叫莱昂妮的女孩订了婚。  
“那你一定是加兰了。”蓝礼笑着说，很高兴自己总归能确定眼前客人中一个的身份了，“洛拉斯一直对我提起你。”  
“但愿他说点好的！”加兰笑道。  
蓝礼回致以微笑。“当然，我从来没听洛拉斯说过他家人半点儿不好。”  
“那你显然还没和他聊过我们的祖母”。加兰玩笑道，洛拉斯翻翻白眼，拿手肘撞了撞他哥哥的肋下。  
蓝礼勾起嘴角。他预感自己会和加兰相处得不错。他只比自己大一岁，而且似乎幽默感不错。洛拉斯，据他所知，把他哥哥视为偶像。   
“洛拉斯告诉我你是一位技艺精湛的骑士。”蓝礼说，“明天我们会在比赛中见到你吗？”  
加兰笑了，轻松而友善。“不，大人，我不像我所知的某人一样渴求荣耀。”他玩心十足地推了推洛拉斯，“而且我想要是我在我们的长兄出事后没多久就参加比赛，我父亲会急坏的。”  
“你兄长如何了？”蓝礼问。  
“好多了。现在他依靠一些帮助能行走，而且他心情不错。”  
“那真是太好了。”他微笑，然而忽然想起自己把佛索威们给忘了。他赶紧转向他们：“我真是太粗心了。你们一路赶来想必累了，让我的卫队带你们去房间吧。”  
佛索威们和善地感谢了他，转向他们自己的仆从，打点要带上房间的东西。  
蓝礼正准备转回洛拉斯和加兰那里，一个他自己的卫士吸引了他的注意。他紧张地看着蓝礼，把他拉到一旁：“大人，红苹果佛索威的房间安排在城堡，绿苹果在圣堂后面。但他们哪个是哪个？”  
“我完全不清楚。”蓝礼坦诚，在卫士惊恐的神色中笑了笑。  
转向他的客人，蓝礼故作随意地把洛拉斯叫了过来。“我能跟你说句话么？”他问。  
洛拉斯立刻来到他身边，好奇地望着他：“怎么了，蓝礼？”  
“我需要你告诉卫士哪组佛索威是什么颜色。”他说，低下声音以免被佛索威们听见。  
“这简单，绿苹果是——”  
“待会儿，洛拉斯，”他嘘声道，“我可不想让他们知道我分不清他们谁是谁。”  
“哦。”洛拉斯明白过来。他笑了笑，在紧张兮兮的守卫耳边嘀咕了几句。守卫看起来松了口气，领着佛索威出了大厅。蓝礼勾起嘴角，看着年轻的莱昂妮吻了加兰的脸颊，随着她的家人离开了大厅。  
他正准备向加兰问起他的未婚妻时，城堡大门再次打开了。庞洛斯进来，脸上挂着仿佛缝上去似的微笑。  
“大人。”他说，对上了蓝礼的眼睛，“多恩亲王驾到。”  
蓝礼感到身边的洛拉斯瞬间僵硬。他叹了口气。奥柏伦•马泰尔到场时他可以不让洛拉斯陪在一边。他看了他一眼，确保他不会做出什么冲动的事，然而加兰似乎已经和他想到了一块儿，一只坚定的手按在了他弟弟肩膀上。  
亲王随着庞洛斯进入大厅，步态斐然，眼里铺陈幽暗光芒。他既高且颀长，然而精健有力，富有光泽的黑发垂落肩头。多恩的红毒蛇，他们如此称呼他。而今与他打了照面，那双眼睛里真有那么点像蛇的东西，蓝礼想。  
“蓝礼大人。”奥柏伦重重地握了他的手，握了好一会儿，唇边溜过一丝玩味的笑，“很高兴认识你。”  
在他的凝视下，蓝礼忍住了扭开的冲动。这位多恩亲王身上有种令人极其不安的东西。  
“您真是太好了。”他说，迫使自己微笑。  
奥柏伦亲王似乎注意到了蓝礼身边的加兰，转向他，脸上挂着夸张的讶异神色：“我希望你哥哥在好起来？”  
“是的。”加兰礼貌地回答。他在微笑，然那笑意并未到达眼底，蓝礼想。他想知道加兰是否也将他哥哥的伤怪罪在奥柏伦神色。如果是的，那他也很擅长隐藏，蓝礼心想。  
“可不是托你的福。”洛拉斯小声咕哝。  
奥柏伦亲王略点了点头，一条细长的黑眉在注意到洛拉斯的瞬间高高扬起，仿佛发现了什么格外有趣的事物。他上下打量着洛拉斯，像一条蛇盘算它的猎物。  
加兰赶忙试图救场。“请原谅我的弟弟，他没有恶意。”  
蓝礼但愿是如此。洛拉斯脸上的神色可不是这么说的。  
然而奥柏伦笑了。“别担心，小公爵。蛇会把毒液留给更…有威胁的目标。”奥柏伦深色的眼睛里闪过一道光，他略微弯下腰，好让视线与洛拉斯齐平，“所以这一定是另一朵玫瑰了。”他轻声呢喃，出乎蓝礼意料地，他托起洛拉斯的脸颊，唇上泛起薄薄的笑容。“很漂亮，”一会儿后他评价，“不过也许比其他的更多刺…”  
蓝礼和加兰在紧张的沉默中对望一眼。有那么一会儿洛拉斯只是不敢置信地瞪着亲王，面上的神情交织着纯然的震惊和愤怒。  
最后愤怒占了上风。他的眼睛里盈满怒气，狠狠地推开了亲王，丢过去一个彻底厌恶的颜色，转身飞奔出大门。  
加兰恼怒地叹了口气，抱歉地转向奥柏伦：“看来我弟弟得学点礼仪。”  
奥柏伦的眼睛闪了闪，他显然被逗乐了。“知道你兄长对我没怪罪就够了。”他说，眼神落在洛拉斯刚刚离开的门上。  
加兰点了点头，向蓝礼和奥柏伦道了别，快步随着洛拉斯去了。蓝礼心想他该是去安抚洛拉斯了。  
门在他身后闸上，把蓝礼独自留在了亲王和他的随从多恩人中间。他本指望阳戟城和高庭不杵在同一间房里后气氛能不那么紧张，然而蓝礼似乎感到更不自在了。  
“抱歉我的侍从冒犯了您。”他说，试图缓解气氛。  
“所以那朵小玫瑰是你的，是吧？”奥柏伦眼底明灭不定。  
蓝礼紧张地笑了笑。亲王身上有某种东西令他发毛。“是的，洛拉斯现在在我手下服役。”他言简意赅地说，“不管怎样您应该累了，我让我的人带您去您的住处。”  
奥柏伦微笑，跟着蓝礼的一名侍卫出去，一只手按在他自己侍从的肩上。  
那侍从很是俊美，蓝礼想，也许和他自己差不多大，下颚线条刚毅，蓝眼睛微光闪烁。他望着奥柏伦，以一种蓝礼不太懂的神情。  
让他的主君走在前面，那男孩转过那双亮晶晶的眼睛看着蓝礼，上下打量着他。那男孩的目光仿佛穿透了他，蓝礼顿时感到无所遁形。他清晰地感到自己正在被挑拣。颊上发烫，他快速转过脸，隐藏他的不适。


	15. Chapter 15

奥柏伦•马泰尔连同他的蓝眼睛侍从消失在门边，蓝礼松了口气。刚才的有来有往中他感到十分……至少是不轻松。他很高兴亲王往校场最远的那端走去，离高庭能有多远就有多远。兰尼斯特也是，蓝礼想起来。他忙着让奥柏伦离洛拉斯远远的，安排奥柏伦•马泰尔的住处时都没想起兰尼斯特来。众所周知奥柏伦把他妹妹的惨死都算在了泰温•兰尼斯特头上，而他渴求复仇。虽然做下暴行的是格雷果•克里冈，但蓝礼毫不怀疑杀死伊利亚和她孩子的命令出自泰温•兰尼斯特本人的金口。不过他想不出泰温的黄金双胞胎也有份。不管怎么说，最好让奥柏伦和兰尼斯特与提利尔都保持距离。  
叹了口气，他打算着跟随加兰去洛拉斯的房间。他不怀疑洛拉斯依然怒气冲天。洛拉斯对多恩人无差别的厌恶不是秘密，而他尤其憎恨奥柏伦•马泰尔。要说蓝礼从这整桩维拉斯不幸的事故中学到了什么关于洛拉斯的事的话，那就是洛拉斯记起仇来简直和史坦尼斯一样睚眦必报。  
他正决定去找他的侍从，安抚他，庞洛斯就再度进来了，他看上去十分忧虑，就连艾德利克•风暴都没那么高兴了。  
“蓝礼，”他筋疲力尽地说，“你能好心给我解释一下为什么你的侍从刚才冲回了他自己的房间，一路摔了所有能摔的门，看上去像是要谋杀谁？七层地狱，到底发生了什么  
蓝礼无辜地笑了笑：“呃…他和奥柏伦•马泰尔起了点冲突…但我想我们可以解决。”  
“很好。”庞洛斯说，“那可不是你想得罪的人。而且，洛拉斯惊扰了一些客人。”  
蓝礼笑了：“每个人都喜欢来点儿八卦。就把它当是一种娱乐吧！”  
庞洛斯翻了个白眼：“我从来没见过洛拉斯那么生气。难得有一次他不是对我闹情绪，还不错。”  
蓝礼勾起嘴角：“承认吧，庞洛斯！你没那么讨厌洛拉斯。而且相信我，他也不讨厌你。悄悄地说，我想他挺喜欢你的。”  
庞洛斯叹了口气：“我从来没说过我讨厌洛拉斯，大人，我只是觉得他叫人心烦，您一定看得出来。”  
蓝礼欢快地耸了耸肩。“告诉我，庞洛斯，洛拉斯看起来很生气吗？你认为我该去找他吗？”  
庞洛斯扬起眉毛。“我确信您俩位少了彼此的陪伴一会儿死不了。”他干巴巴地说：“据我上回所见，您俩没连体呢。”他停顿了一下：“而且我这儿用得上您，大人。艾林家族刚刚到达校场。必须由您在那里会见他们才合适。”  
蓝礼翻了个白眼。庞洛斯总在为他和他侍从的难舍难分而唠叨。然而此时此刻看来洛拉斯非得等待不可了。琼恩•艾林是国王之手，光临风息堡自然值得私人款待。他叹了口气，尽职尽责地随着庞洛斯出去。

琼恩•艾林耐心地等在校场上，帮助他妻子迈下轮宫。而她正为怀中幼儿焦躁不已，尽管她竭力安抚，那孩子还是哭个不停，而蓝礼试图回忆那是个男孩还是女孩。他有好几年，事实上，自他最后一次呆在君临起，没见过琼恩•艾林和他的夫人了。迄今快五年了。然而他听说过传闻，数次不幸流产之后，莱莎夫人终于生下了一个孩子。  
他记得艾林夫人相当美丽，蓝礼想，可是看着如今带着孩子的她，显而易见已经美人迟暮。她看起来很疲惫，面容苍白，将孩子紧紧地捂在胸口，蓝礼简直怀疑她在害怕孩子被抢走。  
然而琼恩•艾林笑容不减，依然是蓝礼记得的模样，只是稍许老了些。他向蓝礼走来，把他依然在紧张那孩子的妻子留在后面。  
“蓝礼。”他轻轻地拥抱他，“我的七神啊，你都长这么大了。上次我见到你时你还是个孩子。”他停下来，上下打量着蓝礼，神色几近骄傲：“有没有人告诉过你——”  
“——我看起来和劳勃一模一样？”蓝礼笑着替他说完。  
琼恩•艾林笑了：“容貌神似真是件奇妙的事。劳勃被送到鹰巢城抚养时只比你现在大一点儿。那是你父母刚刚去世之后。那是一场悲剧…”  
有那么一会儿他沉浸在回忆中，而蓝礼想知道他是否在哀悼那个曾经是他长兄的人。哪怕仅凭他昨天与哥哥相处的有限时间，他也看得出劳勃已成了过去自己的一片影子。  
“我领您去您的房间如何，大人？我想您一路舟车劳顿，已经很累了。”蓝礼说，将琼恩•艾林拉出思绪。  
琼恩•艾林看向他的妻子。“或许这样最好，如果孩子呆在安全的室内，莱莎会比较搞笑。劳勃是个甜蜜的男孩…然而疾病缠身。”他叹了口气，“我们原本和国王同行，然而快速行军对那可怜的孩子而言太辛苦了。我们不得不停下来好几次，让王室走在前面。”  
那么看来是个男孩，显然袭了他长兄的名。蓝礼微笑：“既然这样，我们别再让小劳勃在外面吹风了。您有任何需要，我的学士都会荣幸侍奉。”蓝礼猜想如果那孩子真像琼恩•艾林说的那样病骨支离，莱莎肯定会带着她自己的学士，然而他想自己总该提出邀请。  
“感谢你的帮助。”琼恩•艾林挽起他妻子的手臂，带她进屋，那孩子现在吮吸着她的乳房。蓝礼想知道他多大了。他确信他应该有两岁了，然而艾林夫人依然像对待一个小婴儿那样对待他。  
他们到达房间时他告了辞，心想他们想要安顿下来。或者至少在那孩子的吵闹中尽可能安顿下来，蓝礼想，哭闹声响亮地穿廊而过。  
蓝礼很高兴能走开，终于可以自由地去找洛拉斯。他走着长长的路去他的房间，特意避开了城堡里王后住的部分。他可不打算和兰尼斯特们聊天。  
来到洛拉斯的房门外，他轻轻敲了敲门。  
加兰打开门时他并不惊讶，他想加兰会留下来陪伴他的兄弟。看着加兰缓和的脸色，看来洛拉斯已经冷静下来了。  
“他怎么样了？”他轻声问。  
加兰微笑：“还好，他只是砸了点东西。”  
蓝礼四下张望了一圈。事实上洛拉斯盛怒中摔了不少玩意儿。他笑了：“这是洛拉斯会做的事。”  
“你俩在那说什么悄悄话呢？”洛拉斯在床上忿忿地问，听起来颇是不耐。  
“说你。”蓝礼简洁地说，朝他勾起嘴角。  
洛拉斯朝他扔了个枕头。蓝礼早已习惯了，于是他躲了过去，在洛拉斯身边坐下。  
“我看你已经冷静下来了。庞洛斯说你早前可惹出了不少乱子！”  
“这能怪我吗？”洛拉斯扬起眉毛。“那条多恩毒蛇以为自己是谁？”他自言自语。  
蓝礼笑了。“不管你喜不喜欢他，奥柏伦•马泰尔是我的客人，洛拉斯，所以你得对他和善点。否则我就……”他停下来，想有什么惩罚能威胁洛拉斯举止得当。  
“否则你怎样？”洛拉斯听起来被逗笑了。  
“否则我就…我就…命令你天天给庞洛斯帮忙，当他的私有奴工。”  
“这就是你能想到的最好的？”   
“嗯…好吧，我们走着瞧。我可以把你送走。”  
洛拉斯轻蔑地看着他，显然都不认为这个主意值得回答。  
蓝礼扬眉：“你认为我不会那么做？”  
洛拉斯嘲笑道：“好像你会似的。没了我你一天都撑不下去。”  
“才不是那样！”蓝礼愤愤不平，“你是维斯特洛史上最不干活最用不上的侍从了。天呐，告诉我，洛拉斯，我到底需要你干嘛？”   
洛拉斯得意地笑：“首先，你得在没有我的情况上设法把你自己从床上撕起来。而且要不了多久你就会无聊死。”  
“好啊，我们来试试看？”蓝礼自己听起来都觉得，自己的口吻十分任性。  
“你不会的。”洛拉斯声称。  
“我会。”蓝礼顶了回去。  
直到这会儿蓝礼才想起加兰还在房里。  
他转过去，略为自己刚才和洛拉斯幼稚的往来有些尴尬。而加兰依然站在他们后面，脸上的神色是好奇的趣味。他看起来在忍笑，蓝礼心想。  
而蓝礼只是朝他无辜地扬起嘴角。


	16. Chapter 16

次日清晨洛拉斯早早来到蓝礼的房间，带来了蓝礼的盔甲，为当日晚些时候要举行的长枪比武给蓝礼做准备。那是套崭新的盔甲，镀银钢板打造，是蓝礼特意为此次比武订制。它看起来光芒万丈，洛拉斯把它拿进来时蓝礼心想。他的侍从显然有好好打磨它，使它看起来几乎和詹姆•兰尼斯特的宝贝金甲一样闪闪发亮。  
洛拉斯从他的双脚开始，先给他套上腿甲并上好油，再逐步往上。最终颈甲就位，蓝礼先在镜中欣赏了一番，才戴上头盔。风息堡的铁匠显然干得不错。他对结果十分满意。  
“今天你得祝我好运。”蓝礼对洛拉斯说，摘下头盔笑道，“今天场上可有不少娴熟的骑士，比我希望的更多！”  
洛拉斯翻了个白眼。“这和运气没关系，你该更努力些。”  
蓝礼勾起嘴角。“好吧，现在说这个太晚了。我只能希望别在头几轮就遇上太难缠的对手。”  
洛拉斯笑了笑：“我希望自己足齢了，那样就能参加。我可不会在之前的早晨祈求运气。”  
蓝礼套着盔甲的手落在他肩上：“你很快就能参加了，洛拉斯。我相信等你参加了，你会做得足够好，为我们俩。”  
“我当然会。”洛拉斯理所当然地说。  
蓝礼对此并不怀疑。

——

他们在几乎是整个城堡的陪伴下一起骑向赛场。琼恩•艾林骑在他们身边，尽管上了年纪，在他的深棕色母马上依然威严尽显。与此同时，劳勃和瑟曦在前面领着王家队伍，经过时道旁的民众高声欢呼。无论劳勃把王国治理得有多糟糕，他在这里永远受欢迎，蓝礼心想。大多数风暴地民众依然记得劳勃担任他们公爵的日子。而现在他是他们的国王了，他们喜爱他这一点。  
然而比起蓝礼的出场，劳勃受到的欢迎就不算什么了。他们为他如痴如狂，男人高呼他的名字，女孩们用鲜花铺满他坐骑的足下。他朝他们微笑，深知自己广受风暴地人民的爱戴。这不奇怪，蓝礼想，他们差点就要由史坦尼斯在劳勃登上王位后担任主君。而任何人比起史坦尼斯都是个更受欢迎的选择。尽管如此，他难以抗拒的魅力和惊艳的容貌还是起了点作用，他笑着想。  
琼恩•艾林转向他，尽管已这把年纪，在马上仍然坐得稳稳当当。“民众喜欢你，蓝礼大人，”他温和地说，“看来施展魅力对你而言就像对劳勃而言一样轻而易举。哪怕在敌人中，他也总有办法交到朋友。一项很有用的才能。看来你们俩都具备。”  
蓝礼笑了笑：“您真是太和善了，大人。也许魅力是流淌在这个家族血脉中的，虽然我们三个里只有两个享有。”  
琼恩•艾林轻轻地微笑：“史坦尼斯也许不像你和劳勃那么…受人欢迎。然而他拥有许多其他同样重要的品质。”他的声音很轻。  
“比如磨牙？”后面的一个声音插了进来。  
转过头，蓝礼惊讶地发现说话的是詹姆•兰尼斯特，而骑在他身边的，蓝礼只能猜测是提利昂•兰尼斯特，考虑到他坐在他的小马上时才四尺高。他一定是之前晚上某个时候来的。  
蓝礼转向小恶魔：“您一定是提利昂大人。我还不知道您已经到了？”  
“是我的尺寸让您漏过了我？还是我那迷人的长相呐？”他朝蓝礼绽开一个歪歪扭扭的笑容。  
蓝礼勾起嘴角：“我想您在风息堡呆得还算舒适？”  
“别在意我。”侏儒说，“我在附近的村庄里找到了张特别舒服的床，这样我和我亲爱的老姐都会睡得轻松点儿。一座可爱的建筑，就在铜门城的边境上，女主人魅力无边…”  
“你是指当地的妓院。”蓝礼笑着接上。  
“为什么？你知道它？”他异色的眼瞳闪烁着玩味，“就算是我这种码子的男人也想来点儿推荐。男人永远也不会知道他们在这些南方女孩身上会得到什么，就算给我全兰尼斯港的婊子也一样。”  
“不巧的是我并没去过足够的次数，恐怕我的推荐会很糟糕。”蓝礼笑道。  
“哦原谅我。您当然没去过。”他向上对蓝礼做了个手势，“我想一个您这样的领主，从多恩到凯岩城的少女怕是排队想爬您的床。然而我们中有些人没这个运气，诶，比如我。”  
蓝礼笑笑：“您过誉了，提利昂大人。”  
小恶魔微笑。“现在恕我告退。我想是时候去见我的好姐姐了。她一定想念我的陪伴哩。”小恶魔的坐骑一路小跑，侏儒在马鞍中来回颠晃。  
詹姆大笑。“替我致意！”他在他身后叫道，骑回御林铁卫的队伍中区。  
英俊的弑君者与他畸形的兄弟构成了不可能的组合，蓝礼想。他看着小恶魔挤过人群朝王家队伍去，淹没在高大得多的骑士和领主中间。家庭是个奇异的东西，把南辕北辙的人们聚在一起。

洛拉斯骑得离他近了些，略微往前倾。“蓝礼？我能问你一件事吗？”  
“你已经问了。”蓝礼笑道，“你当然可以。”  
“我只是好奇，你刚才和兰尼斯特小恶魔说的是不是真的？”  
“哪个部分？”  
“关于你没去过铜门城的‘建筑’那部分。”  
蓝礼笑了。“说实话，我从来没踏进过那幢‘建筑’。要是我在风暴地到处游荡，时不时造访青楼，你一定会发现的。”  
洛拉斯耸了耸肩，笑了。“没错。可是你在我来时已经十四岁了。你也许曾经去过呢。”  
“我对你来说就是这种类型，洛拉斯？”蓝礼问，眼里闪着玩味的光，“我也很怀疑你的兄长们会经常光顾妓院。”  
“你知道的，我并不清楚。”洛拉斯笑道，“我也很怀疑，但同样地，我离开高庭时才十岁。那不是什么拿来在日常交谈里说的事情，不是吗？”  
“可我们现在就在谈论啊。”蓝礼说，“在大路上，光天化日下。”  
“这倒是…”洛拉斯看着他，“但没人在听。我只是好奇。你知道，有些侍从会偷偷骑去那里。”  
蓝礼勾起嘴角：“你从来没想过加入他们？”  
“我以前从没想过这个，说实话，”洛拉斯耸肩，“不过现在想想，这事对我不怎么有吸引力。你不觉得很奇怪吗？男人们会降低自己身份，花钱去买那种事情。”  
蓝礼笑了。“我不该担心的，洛拉斯。我很怀疑你会用得着为这种乐趣付钱。就像小恶魔说的那样，有些男人比其他人更幸运。”  
洛拉斯绽开笑容，“我就当是夸奖了，是吧？”  
“是的。”蓝礼朝他微笑，“别跟我惺惺作态。我完全清楚你完全清楚自己长得多么俊俏。”  
洛拉斯笑了。“好吧，假装谦虚也是种礼貌。”  
“我不否认。”蓝礼微笑，“只是别用在我身上。我太了解你是个什么样的人了，优点缺点都是。”  
“那缺点可太多了！”加兰突然骑到他们身旁，面上挂着笑意，“你们俩在这说什么悄悄话呢，这么机密？我和莱昂妮都迫不急待想知道了。”  
蓝礼和洛拉斯对望一眼，同时爆发出一阵大笑。加兰好笑地看着他们。  
最终洛拉斯总算停下了笑。“我们在讨论你和维拉斯是不是那种经常光顾妓院的类型。”他天真无邪地说，在保持一张无辜脸上简直炉火纯青，蓝礼心想。  
加兰看上去十分困惑。“这是什么古怪的话题！我以为你们会兴致高昂地讨论我们马上要开始的长枪比武呢。”  
“好吧，我相信你会同意这个话题要有趣得多，亲爱的哥哥。”洛拉斯看向加兰，温和无害地说，“尤其是亲爱的莱昂妮在这儿。她一定对你的回答很感兴趣。”  
加兰笑了。“好在我的回答不会让她生气。我很惊讶你们居然会问这个问题。维拉斯和我都是当好人家的年轻人教养的，你也是。所以我到现在也不明白你是怎么变得如此自大的。”  
洛拉斯怒视着他，玩笑似地撞了撞他哥哥。加兰看起来似乎就要撞回去，然而不得不翻了个白眼作罢。他们到了。  
蓝礼朝面前成群的民众微笑，让他们各自找路去看台坐好。  
劳勃和瑟曦入座中央，乔佛里、弥赛菈和托曼坐在他们一侧，头顶清一色的湛金，和他们的母亲一模一样。御林铁卫聚集在他们周边，侧佩着剑，白甲在阳光下光耀煌煌。七人都将参赛，七人全是可怕的对手。

蓝礼在他自己位于直系王室之下最显赫位置的坐席上落座，观察赛场。真是好一番场面，蓝礼心想，民众们纷纷探头张望，到处都是整装齐备的骑士和领主们摩拳擦掌，等待叫到他们的回合。  
蓝礼坐在为更尊贵的客人们准备的看台上。加兰和洛拉斯作为高庭的公子，够格坐在他身边，而徒利家的两人和提利昂•兰尼斯特坐在他后面，一旁是琼恩•艾林和他的夫人。蓝礼再次庆幸奥柏伦亲王的位置离这里尚远，在赛场的另一头。可不能指望他和兰尼斯特们愉快交谈。兰尼斯特的小恶魔似乎格外牙尖嘴利，蓝礼想，就跟多恩亲王本人一样。为了大家好，这两位最好别对上。  
他转向身后的两位徒利，其中一人依然一头红发，而另一位已见斑灰。“徒利大人们，”他打了个招呼，“很高兴认识你们。”他对年长的那个说：“布林登爵士，我听说了不少您在九铜板王之战里的英勇事迹。王兄在我幼时常对我讲起您了不得的武勋。”  
小恶魔此时插了进来：“我哥哥年轻时也是您的崇拜者，好爵士。他们叫你黑鱼，是不是？因为您和您家族中的其他人如此不同，我听说。”他对黑鱼绽开与对蓝礼一样的扭曲笑容，“那我也该被叫成黑狮，是吧？我想我们有不少共同之处。  
红发的那个，据蓝礼所知是艾德慕，霍斯特公爵与奔流城的继承人，黑鱼的侄子，被这个说法激怒了。他显然对小恶魔拿自己同他英勇的叔叔相提并论十分不快。蓝礼并不惊讶，他听说过徒利的继承人是个十分容易热血上脑的人。  
现在小恶魔转向了他。“我们可不能忘了您，我的好艾德慕大人，我也听说了不少您的事迹。我好像在河间地的妓院里听过一首歌，软绵绵的鱼？多有趣的比喻。”  
这似乎瞬间点燃了艾德慕的怒火，然而他无言以对。他瞪着侏儒，黑鱼的手按在了他手臂上。  
小恶魔继续下去。“我可没有恶意呐。也许我们该用一个兰尼斯特知道的唯一办法来决定。”他笑道，“用金子。我或许是个小一号的兰尼斯特，可我依然有债必偿。你们怎么说，要不要来点朋友间的友好赌局？”  
“我要参加。”艾德慕回敬他，“我叔叔对上你那弑君者哥哥，五十金龙，如果布林登爵士在长枪比武中坚持得比詹姆爵士久的话。”  
小恶魔笑了。“我还听说您是个有智慧的人…我同意。”  
蓝礼笑笑，转回一边旁观这场交锋的加兰和洛拉斯。“你会押谁？”他问加兰。  
加兰想了一会儿。“在这两个人中间？我押詹姆•兰尼斯特。黑鱼是个老练的战士，然而老练的战士并不总能赢得比武冠军。弑君者更可能获胜。虽然也许猎狗或无畏的巴利斯坦会把他撞下马。”  
蓝礼展开笑容。“我很庆幸克里冈兄弟只来了一个。我怕要是魔山来了，咱们这儿还没开始就得先见血，考虑到红毒蛇也在。”  
洛拉斯做了个鬼脸。“好像魔山在这儿似的。据说他一剑就能削下一个人的脑袋。在他脚下那只毒蛇只是条蠕虫。”  
“他们确实说魔山在长枪比武中几乎战无不胜。”蓝礼说。  
洛拉斯不屑地哼了一声。“我很怀疑。据我所知，魔山四肢发达然而头脑简单。你只需要放聪明些。”  
蓝礼笑了。“如果你坚持的话，洛拉斯。”  
第一组被叫上了场，蓝礼微笑着听到自己的名字。他将面对一个佛索威，确切点说是一位布赖恩爵士。他转向洛拉斯，准备开口。  
“他是个红苹果。”然而洛拉斯在他开口前就回答了他的问题，“你应该会轻松打赢他，他不怎么样。”  
蓝礼微笑。在第一轮就被打下去可不好受，而他迟早会对上猎狗或御林铁卫中的一位。洛拉斯已经尽力纠正他所谓的蓝礼一塌糊涂的长枪技巧，然而他年轻的侍从也只能帮他到这里了。


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章译者：寻江问柳_江映柳

蓝礼从座位上起身，走向队列的末尾，为他的长枪比武做准备。洛拉斯跟着他，手中牵着他的坐骑。蓝礼的比赛是这天的第二场，排在洛索尔•布赖恩和一个伊斯蒙的对决之后。而这两位骑手刚刚完成他们的准备工作。  
洛拉斯扶他上马，蓝礼看着二人向对方冲锋，手中的长枪高高举起。随着洛索尔•布赖恩的长枪直直撞上伊斯蒙的盾牌，盾牌迸出无数碎片并在那硕大绿海龟的中央留下一个明显的凹坑。真令人遗憾，蓝礼想。他会乐意看到自己的一个表兄弟和封臣获胜。  
蓝礼意识到很快就轮到他了，而他的佛索威对手已经蓄势待发。那是个红苹果佛索威，蓝礼非常骄傲地记起。  
洛拉斯俯下身和他说着悄悄话：“听着，试着记住我对你说的。朝前看，长枪放低，尽早刺过去。”  
蓝礼向他笑笑，道：“我会尽力的。”语毕拉下面甲，催促胯下的坐骑朝围栏冲去。  
比武开始了。蓝礼驱马疾驰，试着记住洛拉斯那饱含智慧的叮嘱。而那个佛索威也正向他冲刺，大大的苹果占据着盾牌中央。蓝礼咒骂自己的注意力竟集中在一个红苹果上。他应该朝前看，而不是看他的对手。他纠正了视线，慢慢放低长枪并握在适当的位置，试着平衡自己的呼吸，为即将到来的猛烈碰撞做着准备。  
在他们相撞时，蓝礼微微退缩了一下，他能感受到涌动的力量从他的手臂中穿过。他看不到对手是否倒下了，但盔甲与泥土亲密接触的铿锵声早已把他需要知道的一切完完整整呈递给了他。  
他咧嘴一笑，举起面甲，在鞍上转过身来。布赖恩爵士看起来没有受伤。他已经站起来了，并拍打着盔甲。他们礼貌而迅速地互相祝贺，为下一场比赛让路。那将在一个佛罗伦和众多佛雷之一间进行。  
蓝礼回到洛拉斯身边，脸上仍然挂着笑意。  
“那真的比往常好太多了。”他告诉蓝礼，这模样摆明了意味着他表现得很好。  
接着他们听到了人群的喧哗，再转过身来却发现原本对垒的佛罗伦和佛雷不知何故都倒在了地上。他们身边散落着长枪的碎片。二人都跌跌撞撞地爬起来，那位佛雷看上去多少有些茫然。  
蓝礼和洛拉斯笑了出来。佛雷的侍从急急忙忙地奔向他，试图引着他朝帐篷走去。学士在那儿等候效劳。  
下一个轮到詹姆•兰尼斯特了，当他向密尔的索罗斯冲去的时候，金灿灿的板甲在阳光下闪闪发光。人群甚至为弑君者欢呼，赞美他击败了红袍僧。蓝礼发现自己竟有些嫉妒。  
“他很厉害。”洛拉斯评价道。也许这是蓝礼认识洛拉斯这么久以来，第一次在他声音中捕捉到一丝钦佩。  
“不幸的是，密尔的索罗斯不得不在第一轮就面对弑君者。”蓝礼话中带着朗朗笑意，“不过没关系，我相信他会在明天的比赛中表现得很好。你听过他那把著名的火焰剑的故事吗？据说他还在君临的决赛中战胜过桑铎•克里冈呢。”  
洛拉斯只是点点头，目光仍然追随着刚刚在队列末尾停步的那位金光灿灿的骑士。蓝礼暗暗叹了口气，他不认为洛拉斯听进去了。他大概是陷入了有詹姆•兰尼斯特一半好的美梦里。  
随着时间推移，蓝礼觉得这真是场激动人心的比武。雷德温家的双胞胎将一个罗伊斯和一个维斯特林击落下马，随后又双双被梅林•特兰特和亚历斯•奥克赫特赶下马来。蓝礼的一个旗手还干掉了一个佛雷，他是格兰迪逊伯爵的儿子。而令洛拉斯大为恼火的是，奥伯伦亲王相当轻松地击败了御林铁卫中肥胖的柏洛斯爵士。他骑在火红鬃毛的乌黑种马上，那场面显得非常壮观。当宣布到巴利斯坦•赛尔弥爵士将对阵阿尔斯坦•赛尔弥伯爵时，人群中更是爆发了震耳欲聋的欢呼。在阿尔斯坦伯爵在马背上被他的叔公毫不客气地撞倒之前，他们二位可拥抱得相当深情。  
蓝礼自己也参加过几轮比赛，先是击倒了洛索尔•布赖恩，然后是佛雷，最后是史文家族的一员。不过，当赛事宣布他下次比赛将面对布林登•徒利爵士时，他还是叹了口气。他几乎没有什么机会去战胜在最后一战中击败自己外甥的黑鱼。  
事实上，就像他很清楚自己有几斤几两那样，他败给了更年长的徒利，伴随着一声猛烈的撞击声重重磕在地上。不过摔得还不错，蓝礼想。只是肩膀有点儿疼罢了，他绝对不会摔得更重了。在祝贺过黑鱼的胜利之后，蓝礼回到了洛拉斯身边。  
洛拉斯从他手中抢过缰绳，快速解开了它，顺带兴高采烈地向蓝礼列举他在对阵黑鱼时犯下的种种错误。蓝礼笑了起来，洛拉斯可能在睡梦中都重复着这个动作吧，他似乎在马上花了很多时间。  
“你还好吗？”洛拉斯问，总算是停下了对蓝礼那些错误的絮叨。  
蓝礼微笑道：“我很好，洛拉斯，非常好。顶多肩膀有些擦伤。不过我想我可以脱下盔甲了，我总是忘记整天戴着这些盘子有多不舒服。”

洛拉斯点点头，二人直径往蓝礼的帐篷走去。那是一座披着拜拉席恩色彩的大建筑物。  
步入帐篷，他们聊了聊当天迄今为止所有的胜利，同时洛拉斯帮助蓝礼脱下盔甲。当洛拉斯终于卸下胸甲和背甲时，蓝礼如释重负般松了口气，他的肩膀终于能够正常移动了。  
当他能够脱下盔甲下厚厚的衬垫时，他更放心了。天气炎热，盔甲在正午滚烫的阳光下令人窒息。然而洛拉斯的手却意外的冰凉，在皮肤上留下凉爽的触感，蓝礼就这样穿上了裤子。  
蓝礼叹了口气，放任自己跌坐在椅子上，感到一股失重般的轻松感，这让他意识到盔甲终于全脱下了。蓝礼想他真应该穿好衣服。你知道——当一场繁忙的比武在他身边进行的时候，光穿着一条马裤在帐篷里闲晃是不合适的。但他的皮肤仍然热的发红，而帐篷阴凉。蓝礼伸开双腿，享受着从帐篷缝隙里吹来的微风。  
洛拉斯似乎已经把盔甲收好了。他小心翼翼地戳了戳蓝礼的肩膀：“疼吗？”他问，并俯下身来检查它。  
“有一点吧。”蓝礼承认。而当洛拉斯更用力的时候，他猛地一缩。“这当然没什么用。”他补充道，眼睛盯着他的侍从。  
洛拉斯毫不理会他，继续揉着他的肩膀，双手出奇有力地压在蓝礼最疼的地方。这简直是酷刑，蓝礼开始考虑再喊他离开。不过他最终还是放弃了，毕竟疼痛不是无法忍受的。此外他也明白洛拉斯无论如何都不会理睬他。  
最终，疼痛开始消失，蓝礼也发觉他开始享受洛拉斯的手的触感。那年轻的手掌因为他在校场上花了太多时间而变得粗糙。  
事实上，当洛拉斯揉完，疼痛已经完全烟消云散了。他坐到蓝礼面前，懒洋洋地靠在蓝礼的大腿上，他柔软的卷发磨蹭着蓝礼裸露的小腹。  
蓝礼不禁怔了怔。他很熟悉洛拉斯这样靠在他身上。通常这是一个令人流连忘返的时刻，但那些时候蓝礼穿的衣服要多一些。洛拉斯吁了口气，几乎把头靠到了蓝礼腿上。他感觉到自己有点脸红，他实在不该以这种方式揣摩任何人，更不用说洛拉斯了。  
当帐篷门被掀起，紧接着庞洛斯走进来时，蓝礼正用手梳理着洛拉斯柔软的卷发，试图用现在手上的动作而不是任何不合适的东西占据自己的头脑。  
蓝礼愣住了，他的手指仍然陷在洛拉斯的发丝中，猛然意识到他可能正倾慕般地盯着洛拉斯。  
所幸庞洛斯只是扬了扬眉毛，奇怪地看了蓝礼一眼，然后继续说话。好像蓝礼根本就没有坐在那里，半裸着抚摸他侍从的头发。  
“今天最后几场比武就要开始了，大人，”庞洛斯告诉他，“他们只剩下六个人了。半决赛和决赛将于明日举行。”他瞥了眼半裸的蓝礼，“也许你应该穿整齐一点儿。”  
庞洛斯转身要走，“再一想，也许你现在应该跟我走，洛拉斯。”他平静地补充道，蓝礼认为他能看到自己脸上的一丝遗憾。  
洛拉斯顺从地站起来，瞥了蓝礼一眼，无奈地耸耸肩，然后跟着庞洛斯走出了帐篷。  
蓝礼很快穿好衣服，但脸颊还在发烫，即使现在已经不那么尴尬了。他完全意识到了他和洛拉斯之间那亲密的关系在外人看来是有多奇怪。他本想坚持事实并非如此，他俩之间并没有任何不适宜之处，尽管不久前这是真的。但现在情况越发复杂起来。  
他现在打扮一新，回到看台上，试图彻底忘掉这件事。  
洛拉斯已经端坐在座位上了，正和他哥哥兴高采烈地聊天。蓝礼坐在他们旁边，加兰迅速解释了他缺席时发生的事。  
“猎狗已经稳稳地进入半决赛了，詹姆•兰尼斯特和巴利斯坦•赛尔弥也一样。黑鱼将和贝里•唐德利恩争夺最后一个席位。”他说。  
蓝礼点点头。他喜欢黑鱼，但看到贝里伯爵进入决赛他也会很高兴。他是自己的封臣之一，与他和巴利斯坦爵士一起，这将使一半的选手来自风暴地。他的人民会喜欢蓝礼的想法。  
事实上，当闪电大王把他的对手捅到地上时，人群几乎要发疯了。红蓝两色的徒利斗篷在棕色大地上熠熠生辉。  
劳勃站起来，宣布今天的比赛结束。他言辞十分含糊。听了他的话，人群不情愿地散开了，尽管蓝礼认为他们明天一定会重新聚集到这里。他正准备混在人潮里一同离开，但劳勃拦住了他。  
“蓝礼，”他压着嗓子说，一只壮硕的胳膊搂着他幼弟的肩膀，“你和我一起骑回皇家轮宫怎么样，我还没这么近地看过你呢。而且我整天都被乌烟瘴气的兰尼斯特包围着。”他的话含混不清，蓝礼想，他显然已经喝醉了。  
“如果你愿意的话，劳勃。”蓝礼向他微笑。事实上，他压根不乐意和王室成员一道坐在轮宫里回去，但这并不会成为一个问题。他瞥了眼王后冷漠的脸。这会是一次愉快的旅行吧，大概。  
他走到洛拉斯身边，把他拉到看台一侧。  
“国王想让我陪他，”他无奈地叹了口气，“如果你愿意的话，跟加兰和佛索威们一起吧，我会让卫兵把我的马牵回去。我想问你是否能和我一道，作为我的侍从，但我很怀疑劳勃体积那么庞大，还会剩下多少空间。”  
洛拉斯瞥了眼金光灿灿的皇家轮宫，看着王后和王储乔佛里爬进去，脸上露出满满的厌烦。“相信我，我真的不介意。”他朝蓝礼咧嘴一笑，然后走向他的哥哥。  
蓝礼也笑了，看着他的小侍从跟着佛索威们离开。他注意到这些人的盾牌上色彩鲜艳的红苹果和绿苹果。为什么他们不能一直随身带着盾呢？蓝礼想，这应该会让生活变得简单多了吧。事实上，佛索威们似乎正想方设法迷惑着他。前一天，琼恩爵士一直穿着一件红斗篷，但蓝礼现在明白他是个绿苹果了。难道这个家伙是故意想欺骗蓝礼弄错吗？  
暗暗叹口气，蓝礼跟着他哥哥爬上了轮宫，实际上是不得不把劳勃推了进去，他看起来摇摇晃晃，随时可能倒下来。正如蓝礼所怀疑的，由于他的加入，轮宫变得拥挤不堪。注意到这一点，劳勃只是哼了一声，把弥赛菈推到蓝礼的腿上。  
“做个好叔叔，逗逗你的侄女。”劳勃含混不清地说。  
蓝礼笑了，拍着女孩的卷发。他对带孩子实在没有什么经验，但弥赛拉似乎很高兴。她笑眯眯地望着他，当她俯身去摆弄他斗篷上的雄鹿胸针时，激动得小脸通红。  
劳勃粗声粗气地笑着：“我希望你明天为我们准备了一席盛宴。”  
“那会是史上最棒的了，”蓝礼承诺道。他缩了一下，才发现小弥赛菈显然已经厌倦了那枚胸针，开始把玩他的头发。  
“啊哈，回家的感觉真不错，”劳勃说，眼睛望着外面的乡村，“我敢打赌，风暴地的姑娘们一定对我日思夜想。”  
蓝礼偷瞥了一眼王后。瑟曦撅起嘴唇，满脸杀气。她轻蔑地扭过头去。  
自那以后便没有人再说话，轮宫的平静和葡萄酒的影响似乎让劳勃进入了梦乡。瑟曦沉默不语，表情阴沉。蓝礼为此可算是相当高兴。他很乐意和弥赛菈静静坐在那儿，望着窗外的小人物们。  
一切都很不错，直到托曼从座位上爬下来，试图爬上蓝礼的膝盖。他显然感觉被冷落了。  
王后恶狠狠地瞪了蓝礼一眼，无言地抱起托曼，让他乖乖回到自己座位上坐好。蓝礼想，如果她可以显得不那么粗鲁的话，也会把弥赛拉抱走的。他不太明白她为什么不喜欢他和她的孩子们待在一起。他们毕竟是他的侄子和侄女。  
不用说，当他终于能脱离这场暴风雨时，他有多高兴。蓝礼如释重负般长吁了一口气，从卫兵手中牵过他的马，正要骑上它一路到马厩。这时他的余光看见奥伯伦•马泰尔正盯着他。  
他走近，蓝礼强迫自己礼貌地微笑。  
“你表现得不错，蓝礼大人，”他说，“黑鱼是值得交手的对手。”  
“非常感谢，”蓝礼说，“你打得也非常棒，”他补充道，这确实是事实，红毒蛇击败了许多好对手。  
“没错，”这位亲王干巴巴地说道，“这的确是一场成功的比武，如果你没有不经意间弄得一个大家族的继承人残废的话，不是吗？”  
蓝礼只是笑笑，并试图挤出一些话来，“我希望你能高兴，明天宴会上会为您奉上足够的多恩葡萄酒。”他最终还是做到了。  
“那真是太棒了，但告诉我，蓝礼大人，什么时候会给我奉上正义？”他问道，乌黑的眼睛直勾勾盯着蓝礼自己的眼睛，“我等你的国王哥哥让他宝贝的兰尼斯特就范已经等太久了。”  
“恐怕我不明白你的意思，奥伯伦亲王。”蓝礼平静地回应。

“是吗？”奥伯伦扬了扬眉毛。  
“泰温公爵并不在这里。”  
“那么你明白我的意思。”他的眼睛闪烁了一会儿，“没关系。我已经等了十年了，不介意再等一会儿。但请一定要提醒你的国王哥哥，毒蛇的耐心已经快被磨光了。”  
“我确信劳勃已经做了他认为公平正义的事情。”蓝礼说，试图表现得得体。  
“至死不渝的忠诚兄弟啊，”奥伯伦笑了笑，然后摆出一副更阴险的口吻，“我也是，蓝礼公爵。”  
随后他转过身去，蓝礼在马上缓缓行进着，不知道该如何看待这次相遇。当他的母马从身边跳开时，他咒骂着，因为比武的刺激而紧张不安。他叹了口气。洛拉斯会让马平静下来。唉，但洛拉斯此刻并不在这儿。他转而环顾四周去寻找卫兵，但同样也找不着。  
然而，奥伯伦亲王又在注视他了，“蓝礼，我的好大人，”他说，“你似乎弄丢了你的侍从。让我的侍从来帮你一把。”  
蓝礼还没来得及推辞，奥伯伦的侍从就已经侧身上前，他的蓝眼睛闪闪发光。蓝礼踏进马镫时，他稳住了母马，随后来到他身边，为他调整马鞍。他和母马处得不错，蓝礼不能否认他很感谢这份帮助，但他确实想知道那男孩在收紧腰带时，是否有必要用那种方式把手放在蓝礼的大腿上。  
蓝礼庆幸自己今天穿了条宽松的马裤，男孩一后退，他就急忙策马前进。他在马上感到脸颊绯红，身后传来亲王柔和的笑声。


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章译者：寻江问柳_江映柳

那天夜里，城堡出奇的安静，大多数客人似乎早早地回到了他们的房间。蓝礼为此感到高兴。他已经为漫长的骑行和一天的劳神付出了代价——现在他感到筋疲力尽。  
他终于如释重负地爬上楼梯回到自己的房间，洛拉斯跟在他后面。  
他疲倦地推开门，直挺挺地倒在床上，甚至懒得换上睡衣。他一边打哈欠一边伸出酸痛的四肢，为今晚能睡个好觉而暗自庆幸。明天又将是个漫长的日子，而这次他们眼巴巴盼着一席盛宴。或许保持清醒才是第一要务。  
洛拉斯立刻躺到他身边，叹着气把头靠在蓝礼胸前，就像当他是一个枕头。蓝礼笑着俯下身去弄乱他的卷发。他很怀疑自己是否是个特别舒服的枕头，但洛拉斯似乎很高兴。  
“你今天高兴吗，洛拉斯？”他问，心不在焉地盯着天花板。  
“当然。”洛拉斯说，蓝礼听得出他在微笑。  
蓝礼平躺着，看不到他的脸，但想象得出洛拉斯那完美的笑容，嘴角甚至会浮现小小的酒窝。蓝礼对着他脑海中的面孔微笑，伸手抚摸洛拉斯的头发。  
洛拉斯静静感受着触摸，轻轻叹着气，靠着蓝礼放空。  
他们在沉默中躺了一会儿，蓝礼摆弄着洛拉斯的一绺卷发，享受着将它拉直，然后看它弹回来的画面。这是蓝礼最近养成的习惯，他想知道洛拉斯是否觉得这很烦人。  
他昂首，又垂下头看着他——眼睛闭着，嘴角勾起一个轻微的弧度——他认为可以肯定地说洛拉斯没有。  
“蓝礼？”洛拉斯睁开眼睛，仿佛他知道蓝礼一直盯着自己，“你知道你之前说了什么吗？你从没去过铜门城的妓院？”  
“没错，但那又怎么样呢？”蓝礼好奇地看着他。加兰打断了他们的谈话，但他自己也认为这个话题实在没什么可说的了。  
“我只是想知道，你对那种事情…有没有其他经验？”  
蓝礼哑然失笑，对于这个问题相当惊讶。“有一点，不多。”  
“那你有没有…你懂的那个？”  
“从来没有。”蓝礼摇摇头。  
“但是你做了点什么？”  
蓝礼叹了口气，装作研究天花板。他一直害怕这种谈话会出现。他想知道怎么回答才算得完美。  
“和大多数人一样，我和一个仆人有过奇怪的吻，嗯，甚至更多。没什么大不了的。”他最后说，字斟句酌地小心措辞着。  
蓝礼皱起眉头。他没提到那个仆人是个稳健的男孩，而不是一个厨娘，但他认为对洛拉斯而言不提更好。  
他叹了口气。他对这件事记忆犹新。这确实只是几个吻，但蓝礼脸红了，一只尚且青涩的手伸进他的裤裆里。尽管如此，他还是给那男孩在他封臣的大厅里找了个新位置。好吧，他还是很尴尬。自从他试图把这件事从记忆中抹去后，他通常还是更愿意假装从未发生过。那是在他天真地以为最终他总是会像风息堡的其他男孩一样追求女孩的时候。蓝礼叹了口气，他现在似乎还在等待。也许他会永远等下去。  
“但仅此而已？”洛拉斯似乎没打算放过他。  
“真的仅此而已。”蓝礼笑了，“在我这个年纪有这种事实在很丢脸。如果我的国王哥哥知道了，他会非常失望的。”  
洛拉斯也笑了起来：“好吧，我也没有这方面的经验，所以你是个好伙伴。”  
“对你来说很好。”蓝礼半开玩笑地轻推了推他，“你还不到十三岁呢。然而，就我而言…我年纪足够了，如果我是个女孩，他们可能会叫我老处女！”  
洛拉斯这时直起身子，像往常一样盘腿坐在蓝礼面前。“你还没那么大，蓝礼，”他说，“你才十六岁呢，几乎没比我大多少。再说了，如果你知道我这个年纪的侍从们在干些什么，你会很震惊的。你知道的前几天教头抓到丹德里克•风暴和一个女佣在干草堆里打滚，他就比我小几个月。”  
蓝礼笑了。他一点也不惊讶。他甚至怀疑劳勃在洛拉斯这个年纪的时候，可能一直在寻欢作乐，并留下私生子。而史坦尼斯就不会。蓝礼生平第一次似乎和他的二哥有了共同点，这个念头令他苦笑。  
“正如我今早说的，如果你愿意，你一定行。”他告诉洛拉斯，“我敢肯定，就算你只是屈尊朝那些女佣看一眼，她们就会拜倒在你脚下了。”  
他的语气吊儿郎当，但话是真的。他叹了口气，并认为洛拉斯已经注意到了。可看起来的确有至少一半的风暴地女孩儿想象自己和他的年轻侍从不管不顾地双双坠入爱河。到如今只要洛拉斯走在走廊上，就没有女佣们不会咯咯傻笑的时候。蓝礼经常听到一群群女孩在窃窃私语，害羞的女孩只是脸红，说他有多漂亮，而胆子大的会粗声粗气地含沙射影，说他有多擅长使用长枪。蓝礼总是假装没听见。  
“你觉得呢？”洛拉斯问。  
“那当然。”蓝礼笑着说。  
蓝礼明白这一切都是有原因的。他的侍从一直都很漂亮，但越来越明显的是，洛拉斯日益变得魅力四射。这是罕见的，他不得不承认。他开始变强壮了，已经是个不错的小伙子，而不再是初出茅庐的男孩。他确信春心萌动的女佣们会抓住机会和他的侍从浪漫地幽会。  
洛拉斯叹了口气。“那你为什么不呢，蓝礼？”  
“嗯，我从来没有刻意去追寻它，这样的机会也没出现过。”蓝礼简单地回答。他想这不是在说谎，但也未必全是事实。  
“但仅仅是因为我没有，并不意味着你不能。”他回想起昨天庞洛斯的话，他们还没有完全连体。  
而洛拉斯只是耸耸肩，转移了话题。“你认为明天谁会赢？”蓝礼暗自松了口气，很高兴能让这件事过去。“弑君者，他最有可能。”  
“总有一天我会胜过他的。”洛拉斯信心满满地说，接着打了个哈欠，背靠着蓝礼躺下。  
蓝礼转了转眼睛。洛拉斯似乎有给自己设立伟大目标的习惯，这可能是迄今为止最远大的了。詹姆•兰尼斯特是佼佼者中的佼佼者，几乎无法超越。有人说他的武艺甚至能和已故的亚瑟•戴恩一较高下。他在考虑要不要告诉洛拉斯这件事，但他觉得洛拉斯可能听不太进去。所以取而代之的是他轻轻把洛拉斯从身上推开，拉上被子，心满意足地入睡了。  
洛拉斯压根就懒得问他能不能留下来。他只是爬到蓝礼身边，把一颗毛茸茸的脑袋埋在蓝礼下巴下，双臂松松地搂住他的脖子。  
说到肆无忌惮，蓝礼心想，他的侍从真是对边界没有任何概念。不过他觉得自己也有份，毕竟是他自己默许的。  
他叹了口气。洛拉斯很快就会成为他生死与共的伙伴。当洛拉斯还是个孩子的时候，两人分享这种亲密是很容易的，但是现在…现在情况可就不同了。他不能确定自己还能允许这种情况持续多久。静静地躺在他身边变得越来越困难，什么都没感觉，什么都不想要，这怎么可能？不久他将无法应付。  
他怀着某种渴冀微笑。这一定得快点结束，他悲哀地想。 他叹了口气。洛拉斯不会高兴的。而且他会很困惑。毕竟他早就习惯了能爬上蓝礼的床，就像亲兄弟一样。他根本不明白为什么这一切非得改变，而蓝礼也没法向他解释清楚。  
蓝礼沮丧地看了一眼他的洛拉斯，但没有动他。再睡一晚也没关系，是吧？他轻轻吻了一下洛拉斯的卷发。  
他把头靠在洛拉斯的头顶上，阖上双眼，昏昏欲睡。


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 托红毒蛇搞事的福这章的重点终于使LFT激怒了我，导致我下定决心搬来AO3了【  
> 经同好提醒，这位侍从应该是戴蒙·沙德，看到JeanJacquesFrancois老师的tag里有他那应该实锤了【

如蓝礼和洛拉斯所料，詹姆•兰尼斯特摘下了次日长枪比武的桂冠。弑君者的长枪精准得令围观者摒住了呼吸，击中猎狗肩膀，后者在一声钝响中落地，滚了一身尘埃，观众爆发出震天巨吼。  
蓝礼一点儿都不在乎。自从弑君者和猎狗在半决赛分别击落了巴利斯坦爵士和贝里伯爵后，谁获胜对他来说就都是一个样了。赢的是兰尼斯特还是他们的狗对他而言并不重要，无论如何，这都是兰尼斯特的胜利。  
然而他依旧起身，和煦地恭贺弑君者，打手势让人把奖金拿上来。他试着忽略王后脸上沾沾自喜的神情，在将装满金龙的袋子交给她的黄金兄弟时保持礼节。  
然后他坐回去，看着詹姆爵士骑巡全场，选择他的爱与美的皇后。他绕场整整一圈，最终停在王家仪仗前面，将花冠交给他的姐姐。  
蓝礼并不惊讶。为自己的姐妹加冕是件有格调的事，尤其是那位姐妹碰巧还是七大王国的王后时。她的美丽对他本人而言丝毫不起作用，然而即使是蓝礼也得承认瑟曦•兰尼斯特是当日在场的女子中最美的一位。她从她弟弟手中接过花冠，面上挂着若有似无的微笑，金发在白日下浮光跃金。  
这项最后的仪式告一段落后，蓝礼终于宣布长枪比武结束，人群开始散开。民众们经过时蓝礼微笑，空气中兴奋的情绪依旧高涨。他们无疑会在当地的旅馆和妓院继续庆祝，而有些贵族也会加入其中，他笑着想起提利昂•兰尼斯特告诉他的话。  
然而老爷们的嫖妓活动得等等。首先是宴会，风暴地所见识过最大最丰盛的宴会。  
回城堡的路上，蓝礼饶有兴趣地看着艾德慕•徒利不情不愿地把赌输的五十金龙交给提利昂•兰尼斯特，弑君者在长枪比武中走得比黑鱼更远。小恶魔咧咧嘴，把钱装好，摇摇摆摆地追上他哥哥道贺去了。  
他们到达时已经晚了点，宾客们饥肠辘辘，于是宴会立刻宣布开始。落座前仆人们从地窖里搬来一桶桶的葡萄酒，供客人们先饮上一杯解渴。为免得罪任何一边，来自青亭岛和多恩的酒蓝礼都作了准备。  
劳勃亲自开席，还没坐下就命令给他满上。蓝礼忍不住笑了。即使在三个孩子面前，他哥哥也毫无愧疚地展现着不醉不归的决心。他心情大好，笑个不停，女仆们在他身边穿梭，个个都急切盼着给他斟酒。  
蓝礼先打量了一圈坐席，才在他身边的位置坐下。多恩人坐在一端，而谢天谢地兰尼斯特在另一头。他同样庆幸的是洛拉斯和加兰离多恩队伍也有足够距离。蓝礼能看出的仅有的潜在麻烦是雷德温双胞胎中的一个正大声抱怨仆人刚倒给他的多恩佳酿。他一口把饮下去的吐进杯子里，声称那又苦又难喝。奥柏伦亲王对此抿了抿嘴，晃了晃杯子，干巴巴地表示他很庆幸自己这端上的可不是青亭岛称之为酒的葡萄汁。他的蓝眼侍从坐在他身边，看雷德温的眼神是不加掩饰的轻蔑。  
蓝礼唤来侧旁的一名女侍。“我能拜托你确保派克斯特•雷德温大人和他的家族喝的是青亭岛葡萄酒吗？”他对她咬咬耳朵。  
她脸红了，点点头，匆忙去寻葡萄酒，显而易见地乐于讨好他。她离开时蓝礼朝他微笑。她看起来是个甜美机敏的女孩，他可以指望她确保多恩和青亭岛的关系维持在相对友好的程度。  
劳勃大笑着吼道：“我是不是看见了我弟弟的一个小情儿?”他边问边拍蓝礼的肩。“你今年多大？十四岁？你是时候给自己找个好女人暖床了。”  
劳勃另一侧的琼恩•艾林看起来十分绝望。他似乎对国王连自己幼弟的年龄都不记得非常羞耻。  
蓝礼只是笑笑：“准确点说我十六了。”  
他并不在意。劳勃似乎压根没听到他的纠正，他的注意力已经转向了坐在王后和她的孩子几个座位之下的密尔的索罗斯。他正在和劳勃进行某种豪饮比赛，而劳勃似乎欣然应允，他用拳头重重地捶桌子。  
“给我递酒！”他朝一个女侍喊，拧着她的背，她为此尖叫起来，匆忙倒满几个空杯，期间差点洒了出来。蓝礼同情地看了她一眼，心里记下回头得为长兄的行为向她道歉。  
把劳勃留给密尔的索罗斯和他们的酒，蓝礼朝洛拉斯坐的地方过去，心想他可以趁食物端上来前享受一点像样的陪伴。接近他们时他头痛地发现他们坐在佛索威们中间，而又一次，绿苹果的琼恩爵士穿了红色而红苹果的坦通爵士穿了绿色。他们一定是故意的。  
洛拉斯挪了挪，在长凳上给他腾出位置。他坐在他身边。  
“雷德温们在多恩那头感觉如何？”蓝礼笑着问他，“他们要把我和平宴会的计划都毁了。”  
洛拉斯耸耸肩。“我猜他们运气不好。”他说，“不管怎么说我正准备去找你呢。我得问你一件事情。”  
“说。”蓝礼好奇地看着他。  
“我能喝点酒吗？”他听起来相当丧气。“有人告诉我得经过你同意。”他加了一句，朝他哥哥飞去个眼刀。  
蓝礼笑了。他对此没什么意见。他回想起庞洛斯头一回允许他喝酒的时候，他或许正和如今的洛拉斯差不多大，而宴席上稍许喝两杯没什么坏处。此外，他已经想不起上次拒绝洛拉斯的请求是什么时候了，而他也不打算从现在开始。如果他准备坚持让洛拉斯改掉经常在蓝礼房间里过夜的习惯，他最好在其他事上都站在洛拉斯那边。然而洛拉斯的兄长在这儿，他不确定是不是该由自己做主。于是他试着用上公事公办的口吻。  
“要我说的话，洛拉斯，你尽可以随意。然而你最好还是问你的兄长。”他说，看向加兰寻求指导。  
“你该站在我这边的。”洛拉斯嘀咕，气呼呼地瞪着他，把落到眼前的碎发拨开。  
然加兰笑了。“在蓝礼大人的屋檐下自然由蓝礼大人做主。既然他不介意，我也没什么好抱怨的。一杯就够了，你还太年轻。”  
洛拉斯翻了个白眼。“我都快十三岁了。”他反驳道，看向蓝礼，指望他给他撑腰。  
蓝礼只是朝他笑笑，洛拉斯假装生气地推他。  
“如我所说。年轻人。”加兰说，隔着桌子捊了捊他弟弟的头发。  
蓝礼笑了，倾身去对着洛拉斯的耳朵说起了悄悄话：“如果你这么想喝，等你满了十三岁，我会让你喝个够。而且我绝对不会告诉加兰。”  
洛拉斯勾起嘴角，把眼前的头发撩开。发丝径直落回了他脸上。加兰显然把它捊了个够，蓝礼看着他侍从试图重新弄整齐头发的无用功，忍不住笑。他们的视线在某一刻交汇，蓝礼瞬间有了一种将洛拉斯那顽固的发梢别到他脑后的冲动。若是只有他们俩在场，他或许已经这么做了。他按捺下了那股冲动。  
这会儿第一道前菜准备上了。硕大的一条条面包和酥皮饼以及各种各样的食物被端上桌。出乎众人意料的是，当一个格外漂亮的女侍把一盘水果放在坦通•佛索威爵士面前时，坦通爵士一跃而起，爬上桌子，用含混的声音朝那女孩宣称自己要赢下下一次比武，将胜利献给她。坐席爆发出一阵大笑，女孩红了脸，一路急跑回厨房。蓝礼和他们一起笑了，他不禁怀疑坦通爵士才这会儿就已经喝高了。  
他试着从桌子上下来，左摇右晃，以免踩到他心爱的女侍给他端上的水果。他朝前踏出不稳当的步子，成功撞翻了一整盘酥皮饼，令它们朝蓝礼的方向穿过桌子凌空而来。即便碎屑落在他腿上，蓝礼还是笑个不停。  
他摆摆手，免了坦通爵士滔滔不绝醉话连篇的道歉，正打算拍掉腿上的碎屑，然而洛拉斯替他做了。洛拉斯的手轻扫过他的大腿，饼屑应之落下，他的腿无可抑制地绷紧了。这是个无意而友善的举动，然而蓝礼感到胃里像是有一千只蝴蝶一齐乘风飞舞。洛拉斯的手指若有所指地停留在他大腿内侧，替他拍掉最后一点儿碎屑，他的心脏漏跳了一拍。  
深吸一口气整理好自己，蓝礼起身回他兄长旁边自己合适的位置上去。他抵抗住了与洛拉斯再次四目相接的冲动，强迫自己走开。他重新落座时叹了口气。没那么难，是吧？  
他坐下来，下定决心享受今晚。长桌的这部分已经上了更多食物，劳勃面前的盘子堆得满满当当，而国王正大快朵颐。然而蓝礼却感到自己已经没了胃口。于是他拿起酒杯，喝了很大一口。他没法把洛拉斯的手在他大腿上留下的触感赶出脑海。垂头盯着自己的腿，他仍能感受到洛拉斯手指的暖意，和沿着脊柱蹿下的战栗。他逼自己放下回忆，喝干了他的酒杯。葡萄酒能帮他下定决心。  
然而酒没帮上忙。事实上，要说的话，它起了反作用。每喝一杯蓝礼都感到更想溜回洛拉斯那端，脑中不断冒出越来越夸张的借口，好让自己弃国王而就侍从的举动看起来合理那么一点儿。直到甜点端上来，蓝礼才发现自己已经没法拿稳勺子。他想自己是真的醉了。他脑袋里天旋地转，而他就快克制不住自己回到洛拉斯身边，看进那双鎏金眼眸里去，手指穿过他柔软的卷发。  
下定决定不朝据他所知十分荒谬的冲动投降，他站起来，宣布自己要出去呼吸点儿新鲜空气。  
琼恩•艾林起身，提出陪同。蓝礼迫使自己微笑，婉拒了他的提议，大步离开大厅，不悦地发现多恩亲王蛇一般的眼睛追随着他一同出了大门。谢天谢地他好好地呆在座位上，而琼恩•艾林也是。蓝礼松了口气。他需要一个人呆着。他得收整自己。最重要的是，他得把洛拉斯的手放在他腿上的触感丢出大脑。  
一走出门蓝礼就从大路上溜出去，朝城墙边一个隐蔽处去，远离任何宾客窥探的视线，免得他们给一段夜里绕着广场展开的散步添油加醋。他深呼吸，重重地靠在冰凉的石头城墙上。它似乎比平时更加坚毅牢靠，蓝礼心想他或许比自己之前以为的醉得更厉害。  
他试着收拾思绪，然而脑袋发晕。他想着坐在草坪上，可有个模模糊糊的念头，夜露或许会毁了他的衣服。于是他继续靠着墙，迷失在臆想中，他想象洛拉斯的手再次抚在他腿上是什么样的感觉。在他的想象中，洛拉斯停留的不只片刻，而是流连不返，他的手顺着饼屑掉落的反方向溯流而上，温暖了他的大腿内侧。  
脚步声将他拉出思绪。有人尾随他出来了。他紧张地绷直了身体，凝视黑暗。有一部分的他渴烈地盼望那是洛拉斯，然而另一部分，同样疯狂的部分，恐惧着这番情景。  
当他看着那个人影离开大路靠近他时，他的呼吸收紧了。也许那真是洛拉斯。他想不出几个人会尾随他来这里，那人影不够高，不会是庞洛斯。那一定是洛拉斯。随着思绪，他心如擂鼓，胃里蝴蝶群大片哗啦啦地飞舞。  
然而当那人影靠近时，不难发现他显然不是洛拉斯。即使在不见五指的黑暗中他也能分辨得出来，那人比洛拉斯高一点儿，肩膀则宽阔得多。他的步态也不一样，远不及他在洛拉斯的举止中所见的那样优雅。  
人影终于找到了他，随意地靠在石墙上，与蓝礼自己的姿势仿若镜像。月光下蓝礼认出了深色的皮肤、闪烁的眼睛，棕色的胡须勾勒出坚毅的下颚。他立刻认出了他。奥柏伦亲王侍从穿透性的蓝眼睛几乎就像洛拉斯的金瞳那样捉获人心，叫人无法忘怀。  
男孩凉凉地接近他，蓝礼僵在原地。一会儿后他伸手抓住了蓝礼的手臂，粗糙的手指环着他的腰蛇行。蓝礼略推开他，脑袋依然眩晕得厉害。他该抗拒的，他该甩开他的胳膊，然而他竟不确定。男孩的抓握十分强硬，牢牢地钳住他跳动的静脉，手指的触感令他想起了洛拉斯。  
这会儿男孩的呼吸已经暖暖地拂上了他的面颊，拇指沿蓝礼腕侧而下，另一只手抚上了他的上腹，从他的上衣下找到缝隙溜进去，停在他赤裸的皮肤上，在他臀部上方饶有兴味地流连。那男孩向他倾身。  
蓝礼猛吸一口气，期望男孩会吻他。  
而他没有。  
相反，蓝礼感到自己被重重地推在石墙上，男孩健硕的胸膛把他钉在上面。他的身体起了回应，多恩男孩发现他的硬热抵上自己，抬头对他绽开一个得意的笑容。舌尖轻点蓝礼下颚的曲线，顺着脖颈向下，他将一条腿轻而易举地挤进蓝礼双腿间，用他自己的那玩意儿顶着蓝礼的，喉咙深处滚出一声低笑，放在蓝礼腹部的手爬上了年轻公爵的臀部。  
一只坚硬的手不费吹灰之力地解开了他的裤子，蓝礼绷紧了，就好像那男孩打定主意要他知道自己多么熟练似的。当男孩把他的裤子褪过臀部时，蓝礼绝望地想要收拾起自己，让自己的呼吸不再断断续续。  
蓝礼的呼吸窒住了，他感到夜晚冰凉的空气触上了他的下体，男孩稳稳地把它握在手里，灵敏的手指从头撸到尾，电流顺着脊柱蹿下，让他心砰砰地跳。  
男孩跪下，傲慢地笑了，这再次令他想起了洛拉斯。蓝礼闭上眼睛，克制不住唇边逸出的低吟，湿漉漉的舌头沿着他的阴茎巡逡挑逗，温暖的口腔勾勒出它的形状。  
心跳不止，蓝礼不得不抓住身后的墙，他依然双眼紧闭，努力抑制发出愉悦的呜咽。他的呼吸随着男孩加快动作而愈发凌乱，男孩每一下都吞得更深，将快感输送到四肢百骸。他感到自己快到了，于是弯下身，手指埋入男孩的发间。指尖传来的触感很奇怪，又直又硬。不管怎样，他抓紧了手中的发梢，身体深处的感受越来越不容忽略，随着男孩每下愈发坚决的动作攀上欢愉的巅峰。他就快到高潮了，一定得快，蓝礼的每一寸每一缕都渴望得几近疼痛。  
后脑敲在石墙上，男孩的舌尖将他拽上极限时蓝礼忍不住喊了出来。他完全沉浸在欢愉中，有那么个美好的瞬间里他终于能够忘了一切。他能忘记身后冰冷的城墙，忘记阴茎舒服地塞在男孩嘴里的羞耻。他甚至忘记了洛拉斯。


	20. Chapter 20

雨点落在窗上轻柔的拍打声唤醒了他。蓝礼呻吟着，脑袋突突跳动，周遭的世界仍有些打转。他抓住床单，庆幸地发现丝绸床罩是熟悉的那件。他在他自己的床上。他尝试着伸展四肢，为自己是独自一人躺着而再次松了口气。他闭着眼，试图回忆自己是怎么回到这儿的。他迷迷糊糊地记得自己是通过某条暗梯上来的，然而昨晚的事在脑子里搅成了一锅粥，他记得的和他想象中的都混在了一块儿。  
他睁开眼，缩了缩，大喇喇的日光让他的头又痛了起来。房间的景象缓慢聚焦，他的目光落在洛拉斯身上，少年坐在床尾，像往常一样两腿交叉。  
他一个鲤鱼打挺坐起来，一股眩晕感袭了上来，使他立刻后悔了。他向下看了看，警觉到自己一丝不挂，赶紧把身上的遮盖拢得紧了些，围住自己的腰。他不知道自己在介意点什么。近三年的友谊里蓝礼知道洛拉斯肯定见过他赤身裸体，或者至少差不多是如此，无数次。然而他不太舒服地挪了挪，把被子拉得能多高就多高。  
“你在那儿多久了？”他问洛拉斯，声音中的苦闷连他自己听来都十分明显。  
洛拉斯似乎被蓝礼的语气吓了一跳。“没多久，”他皱着眉说，关心地看着蓝礼，“怎么了？是不是出了什么事，蓝礼？”他跳下床，来到蓝礼身边，在蓝礼眼中这寻常的举动叫他有些不安。  
蓝礼肉眼可见地松了口气。洛拉斯似乎对昨晚发生的事一无所知。“不，没事，洛拉斯。”他叹了口气。  
洛拉斯脸上的担忧并未褪去，他似乎没被说服。  
“你确定？”他问，坐在蓝礼身旁，推了推他的肩膀让他给自己腾点位置。  
蓝礼不自在地挪了挪，然而没移动。洛拉斯退回去，似乎忽然对自己不再确信。  
他们谁都没有说话，紧张的沉默降临在他们中间。蓝礼把玩着手中的丝绸床单，不知道该说什么。  
“宴会后我去找你了。”最后洛拉斯说，“你去哪了？”  
“我…我只是去透口气。”蓝礼躲闪地说，没有对上洛拉斯的眼睛，“然后我早早就进屋休息了。”  
像这样对洛拉斯说谎比他预想的还要难受。他猛然意识到这或许是头一次。他无疑隐藏过，甚至有意误导他，可他从没对他说过如此直接的谎言。他感到一股毫无来由的大笑冲动。说谎对蓝礼而言是种本能，他在学习宫廷往来中长大。然而他从没对洛拉斯玩过那种游戏。而这个，他想，称得上是个彻底的谎言。他昨晚绝对没有无辜地早早睡觉。  
“哦，”洛拉斯听起来一个字也没信，“你为什么会那么做？”   
蓝礼感到红晕爬上了他的脸。洛拉斯太了解他了。他知道蓝礼不是那种会错过自己精心筹备几个月的宴会的最后环节，仅仅为了多休息一会儿的类型。这是个谎言，还是特别糟糕的那种。  
蓝礼无言以对。  
沉默再度降临。洛拉斯在门边不自在地徘徊，看起来相当困惑。  
那神情令蓝礼心痛。那是不属于洛拉斯的神情。洛拉斯一贯对周遭的一切了如指掌。  
“我该起来送别客人了。”蓝礼总算找回了他的声音，希望洛拉斯能意识到他想单独待一会儿。  
洛拉斯接住了他的暗示，点点头，安静地离开了房间。  
洛拉斯离开后，蓝礼坐了一会儿，脸埋在手心里，不知道该作何感想。头疼得令他坐立不安，然而比起铺天盖地的羞耻就不算什么了，一种他难以解释的负罪感掺杂其中。  
他躺回去，把脸埋在枕头里，思索起昨晚的事。或许这样是最好的，蓝礼试着告诉自己。他现在该感到轻松一点，而不是那么紧绷。也许他是有些制度外的，充满罪恶感的渴望，但他没必要为此就把洛拉斯推远。也许该回到他们曾经享有的轻松的亲密，洛拉斯或许以为他们依然享有的，那种轻松的亲密。  
蓝礼叹了口气。如果昨晚的丑事能让他暂时停止想洛拉斯一会儿的话，无疑是值得的。说到底和多恩男孩的事什么都没毁掉，他和那多恩男孩间也并没什么可毁的。就算他说出来了，也只会被当做流言蜚语，一些仆人会议论个一周，然后就忘掉它。  
他再次发出叹息。另一方面在洛拉斯那边，一切的后果都有。他沉思了一会儿，想着自己昨晚如果没有出去，而是如自己渴望的那样去找洛拉斯，事情又会如何。他会做些难以置信的傻事，比如吻他，然后他们过去数年筑起的友谊就将一朝倾塌。  
他冷笑，洛拉斯受了惊吓的神情清晰浮现在眼前。他认为自己无法承受看到洛拉斯惊悚乃至嫌恶地看着他。他只能想象洛拉斯会想什么。他会直接得出结论，蓝礼悲伤地想。他会认为他们的友谊建立在谎言上，蓝礼想要他的陪伴，是因为一种洛拉斯从未意识到也无法理解的缘由，是因为他想看着他，想触碰他。  
那不是真的，蓝礼想。他和洛拉斯之间的友谊远比那些念头来得久远，而他正努力把它们扔出脑海。  
然而他不确定洛拉斯是否会理解。  
或许不会，他难过地想。他甚至都不会给他机会解释。洛拉斯可不以好耐性著称。恐怕在蓝礼能开口对他解释他们的友谊并非建筑在蓝礼对他的绮念上之前，他就会勃然大怒了。  
他把脸埋进掌心。也许他活该承受洛拉斯的怒火。也许他对洛拉斯的所作所为十分残忍，什么都不告诉他，假装一切如常，与此同时却觊觎着他，抵抗着触碰他、将手指插入他发间的冲动。或许是他在利用洛拉斯。  
他忽然被一阵剧烈的歉疚猛击了一下。现在想想，他的确起码该给洛拉斯一个解释，告诉他为什么他们之间的亲密得停下，而不是躲藏在秘密和谎言后面。  
叹了口气，他强迫自己爬出床铺，更衣打点，依然不知怎么办才最好。

\--

蓝礼下楼的时候许多宾客都已经离开了。然而运气没站在他这边，他赶上了多恩队伍的尾巴，这是蓝礼唯一不想面对面送别的宾客。  
他暗中观察了一圈大门。谢天谢地奥柏伦亲王的侍从不见踪影，只有奥柏伦亲王本人在门边和庞洛斯交谈。  
蓝礼不情不愿地朝他们走去。他希望能转头回自己的房间去，可亲王已经看到了他，现在不和他说一句话就离开就太不礼貌了。他给自己挂上微笑，面具戴得比他以为的更加容易。  
“我希望您喜欢这趟风息堡之旅。”蓝礼温和地说，握了握奥柏伦的手。  
“这是场有意思的比武，蓝礼大人，”亲王说，蛇一样的眼睛聚焦在蓝礼身上，“我们很荣幸参加。”  
“这是我的荣幸才是。”蓝礼迫使自己朝他微笑。  
出乎他意料地，奥柏伦会以微笑，黑色眼睛闪着玩味的光。“是啊，蓝礼大人，”他轻柔地说，“我想也是。”  
然后他转身离开大厅，加入已经起行的多恩人，太阳标记扣系的披风在他身后迎风招展。  
蓝礼在后面盯着他，脸上的笑容挂不住了。庞洛斯转向他，似乎感到很是有趣：“那个多恩的红毒蛇，他真是个怪人，是吧，大人？”  
蓝礼点点头，试图掩饰他的不适。“你见到洛拉斯了吗？”他快速地问，急切盼望转移话题。  
“说实话我见到了。”庞洛斯说，“他在西门和他哥哥告别。加兰爵士让我为没等你起床再走向你致歉。”  
洛拉斯还在庞洛斯最后一次见到他的地方，坐在门外的矮墙上，心不在焉地望着河湾地的队伍消失在山丘后面，对愈渐磅礴的雨视而不见。风鞭策着他的发卷儿。  
看见蓝礼过去时他笑了。就算他觉得今天早上十分不自在，他也没有表现出来，蓝礼对此十分感激。  
叹了口气，他撑着自己坐在矮墙上洛拉斯的身边，决心对早前拉开的距离做些改变。  
“你还好吗？”洛拉斯问，“今早你都不像你自己了。”  
蓝礼耸了耸肩。“我没事，洛拉斯，只是有点儿累。”  
洛拉斯转而面向他，笑着，长腿在墙外来回晃荡。“你知道的，蓝礼，你是个糟糕透顶的骗子。”  
“我不是。”蓝礼真心实意地反驳，“我是个完美的骗子。要不是如此，我在宫廷里不会那么如鱼得水。我每天的一大部分时间都花在假装感兴趣上，说服这个领主那个大人我对他们说的话有那么一丁点儿的兴趣。我生来就懂得撒谎。”   
“好吧，”洛拉斯扬起嘴角，“我修正我的话。你对我撒谎的时候是个糟糕透顶的骗子。”  
蓝礼不安地挪了挪。“那不是真的。”他说，心神不定地摆弄袖子。  
洛拉斯笑了：“你表现得可是完全相反啊。”  
蓝礼叹了口气。“那我猜我要做得更好才行。”  
洛拉斯得意地笑。“别对我撒谎比较容易。”  
蓝礼翻了个白眼，把头转开。他希望洛拉斯是对的。


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章译者：尋江問柳_江映柳

尽管蓝礼很享受这场比武，也陶醉在其带来的兴奋里，但若说他在结束后没有稍微松一口气，那就大错特错了。事实上，当最后一批客人离开时，他发觉自己简直是欣喜若狂。风息堡的一切终于可以恢复正常了。

然而，当他看了眼桌子上那堆积如山的文件时，他并没有如释重负。在这期间，他愉快地设法忽略了所有作为东道主应担的责任，现在看来是他付出代价的时候了。

他叹了口气，尽职尽责地坐在桌前翻看那些账目，试图弄清楚这场比武究竟花了他们多少钱。

当他看到那个身影时笑了起来。如果史坦尼斯在场，他一定会说自己轻浮的。

洛拉斯坐在窗边，望着海浪拍打岩墙，就像蓝礼百忙之中抽不出空关注他的时候那样。蓝礼把他叫过来。

蓝礼微笑着瞥了眼窗外。好天气似乎跟着客人们的脚步一同离开了。长夏没有逝去的迹象，但灿烂的阳光是没影儿了，取而代之的是猛烈而无情的夏季风暴。不祥的乌云从海上席卷而来，遮住了天空，甚至风息堡的墙壁也因为雷声而嘎吱作响。蓝礼非常喜欢暴风雨，他最享受的就是在床上静静地聆听风雨声。

他瞥了一眼自己的侍从。另一方面，洛拉斯似乎没有跟他分享过对暴风雨的热爱。虽然洛拉斯从未惧怕过它们，甚至对他们有种不情不愿的尊重，但他肯定不是太喜欢。当他心不在焉地盯着窗外，凝视雨水冲击玻璃的时候，他脸上浮现出一种相当呆滞的厌倦表情。洛拉斯喜欢阳光，是他在高庭时习惯了的慵懒阳光。

他对他说：“猜猜这场比武花了我们多少钱？”

洛拉斯皱起眉头：“我不知道，或许五万金龙？六万？七万？”

蓝礼笑道：“大胆点，往大了猜，已经接近了！”

洛拉斯耸耸肩：“难不成更糟？”

蓝礼叹了口气。他总是设法忘掉这一事实——洛拉斯来自一个比他富裕得多的家庭。他有个国王哥哥，但即使是王室的财富，也没法和提利尔或兰尼斯特家相提并论。

“几周后就是你的命名日了，对吗洛拉斯？”蓝礼说，试图让他的侍从打起精神来，“你有什么想庆祝的吗？”

洛拉斯再次耸耸肩：“如果这坏天气持续下去，我倒宁愿不庆祝。”

蓝礼叹着气钻回账目堆里去。他知道，当洛拉斯处于这种情绪中时，还是不要费心去试图让他开心起来的好。“我得把这些拿给庞洛斯看看，”他边挥舞着账目边说，“显然他有重要的事情要和我讨论。”

“听起来很没劲。”

“那是自然，”蓝礼认同他的观点，“也许比占掉我一上午时间的那些账目还要没劲。”

“这种时候我就会为我不是高庭继承人而高兴啦。”洛拉斯打了个哈欠，用手捋了捋头发，然后又闷闷不乐地盯着窗外。

蓝礼笑了起来：“那下午你有什么更好的计划吧？现在你看上去无聊得快疯了。”

“我在考虑找个侍从来练练武。”

蓝礼怀疑地笑了，指指外面的天气：“在这种时候？”

洛拉斯耸耸肩：“只是下雨罢了，外面根本不冷啊。”

蓝礼没法否认这一点。天气的确又热又潮湿，甚至雨滴的触感都暖暖的。“好吧，随你便。反正不是我。”

洛拉斯也笑起来：“那我一会儿来找你。”说着从窗上跳下来，沿着走廊离开了，看上去精神好了不少。毕竟他去做自己喜欢的事情了。

蓝礼走向庞洛斯的书房时忍不住笑了。他理应对洛拉斯不顾天气恶劣也要练习几小时剑术的行为感到惊讶，但他实在太了解洛拉斯了，惊讶的感觉便烟消云散了。在比武期间，和教头的练习暂时停止了，仅仅只是看着贵族和骑士前来比武只会让洛拉斯更加不安。他的侍从似乎对自己要求很高，很明显，任何天气下都需要演练。

蓝礼在去庞洛斯的书房的半路上，突然听到前面走廊里传来咯咯的笑声。他知道自己应该走下去，但好奇心战胜了他，于是在一个隐秘的地方停下来，听那些大概是女招待或女仆的女孩的窃笑。

蓝礼认出了其中一个声音，她是在自己手下工作了几年的女招待。如果没记错的话，劳勃在上周的宴会上给了她很多不必要的关注。

听了几句他就意识到她们在谈论洛拉斯。蓝礼叹了口气，这是风息堡的女孩们现在似乎唯一讨论的事情，也正是自己不想听到的。

“他很俊美，”其中一个说，“我得说，他比那个西莉亚迷上的黑港伯爵更有魅力。”

另一个梦呓般地叹了口气：“你是说贝里伯爵。他上周看了我一眼，实际上，是看着我。”

蓝礼忍不住笑了，他不得不认同第一个女孩，尽管贝里·唐德利恩伯爵的魅力也不可忽视。

女孩们哄堂大笑：“别傻了，西莉亚！他可能只是出于礼貌。”  
“女孩怎么就不能做梦了？”似乎已经坠入爱河的女孩反驳道。  
“但蓝礼公爵比其他所有人都要好看。”其中一个尖声说道。蓝礼认为他认出了这女孩的声音。

蓝礼咧嘴一笑。这女孩品味不错。

“你还说我对贝里伯爵的倾慕是痴心妄想呢！”被蓝礼认为是西莉亚的女孩笑了，“你一定听到今早在厨房干活的女佣们说的话了吧？”

“她们说了些什么？”女孩问，西莉亚的声音渐渐小下去。

蓝礼退缩了。他听不清她们的话了，他也认为自己不需要听。

他正要转身，那群女孩中的一个却尖叫起来，紧接着就是哄堂大笑。

“她从哪儿听说的啊？”女孩用怀疑的声音问道。

“嗯……”女孩停顿了一下，营造出神秘的气氛，“格温是从罗斯丽娜那里听说的，而罗斯丽娜则是从那个在储藏室干活的新人那儿听来的，你知道的，那个长的挺丑的？很显然她是无意中听到了一个来自阳戟城的女招待对这件事的调侃。我完全愿意相信，你知道格温自己花了多少时间向他投怀送抱，而他眼睛眨都不眨！”

她有过吗？蓝礼皱起眉头，这对他来说是个新鲜事。他甚至不熟悉这个名字。他很快就怀疑自己压根没注意到这个可怜的女孩的倾慕，这可能伤害了她的感情。他知道自己有几分魅力，事实上他很清楚这一点。虽然他可能见过有奇怪的女孩在他面前脸红过，但用这个女孩的话来讲，他从没注意到有人明着向他投怀送抱过。

他叹了口气，不确定自己是否希望自己已经注意到了。也许他会对她做出回应的，毕竟他总有一天要结婚，因此至少得假装对女人感兴趣。他可能应该在事情变得无法挽回之前进行些练习吧？一个女招待大概不会像一个高傲的贵族那样嘲笑他吧。

或者至少不会当着他的面嘲笑。

蓝礼确信，如果他没和那个女孩上床，他们事后会一笑置之。当他回忆起小恶魔在比武上给艾德慕·徒利起的绰号时，不禁想象着女招待们叫自己类似的名字，分享更多有关他的流言蜚语。这让他有点畏缩。

他觉得他的自尊心没法忍受这个。

他叹了口气，转身决定绕远路去庞洛斯的书房，而不是从女孩们身边走过，免得让她们试图掩盖自己一直在窃窃私语的事实。

他继续走着，试图把听到的话抛到九霄云外去。这只是些没头没脑的流言蜚语罢了，所以才会在仆人之间流传。蓝礼试图告诉自己，很快它们就会被遗忘，仆人们会找到其他更加值得谈论的事。

然而听到自己的仆人这样调侃自己，蓝礼心里还是有点不舒服。也许更难受的是蓝礼知道他们说的是真的。

到了书房门口，他把那些念头推到一边，微笑着敲了敲门。  
……

当庞洛斯看到蓝礼给他看的账目上那些数字时，他差点心脏病发作。

“你到底怎么花掉这笔钱的？”他问道，脸上带着怀疑。

蓝礼笑了笑，“没关系，这对我们的财政问题没造成很大影响。”

庞洛斯点了下头，“没错，但它实在比我预期的高太多了。”

蓝礼咧嘴一笑，“但我确实提前告诉过你，我会不惜一切代价的。你早该相信我的话！”他笑了，“不管怎样，除此之外你还想和我谈的正经问题是什么呢？”

“你几个月前就已经正式成年了，蓝礼，你满了十六岁。”庞洛斯说，心不在焉地抚摸自己的胡子，“现在这天杀的比武已经结束了，是你去拜访封臣的时候了。这是你该做的。”

蓝礼笑了，这比他预期的要简单得多。“听起来是个好主意，庞洛斯。那需要做什么安排呢？”他皱起眉头，想着已经堆成山的无聊账目。

“你就不必为此费心了，蓝礼，”庞洛斯说，好像他有读心术一样，“我会安排好的，我知道你很烦这些事。”

蓝礼咧嘴一笑，“我有没有告诉过你，庞洛斯，你对我来说是多么重要？我真的找不到比你更好的人来处理我的事了——”

“是，是，”庞洛斯打断了他的话，挥手示意蓝礼走开。他假装对蓝礼的话不感到那么受宠若惊，但蓝礼可以看出来，这个已经上了年纪的男人悄悄笑了。“你偏向哪种顺序？是朝北往铜门城和塔斯走，还是说朝南往雾林城和绿石堡走？”

“往南吧。”蓝礼果断地回答，“我的祖父没有从绿石堡来参加比武。他们说他最近变得相当虚弱，我们应该从那儿开始。”

“是个谨慎的决定。”庞洛斯评价道，“很好。我们应该先去雾林城，因为那儿最近，然后乘船去绿石堡见你的祖父伊斯蒙伯爵。我现在就给梅泰林伯爵和你祖父写信。”

“太好了！”蓝礼说，准备转身离开，“但我们能不能在洛拉斯命名日之后再去？只剩几个礼拜了，如果他不得不在雾林城度过的话会非常无聊的。如果我没记错的话，梅泰林家族可不是一群意气风发的人。”

庞洛斯笑了，“如果这让你高兴就行，蓝礼。你们俩有什么计划吗？”

蓝礼也笑了。“不，还没确定呢。我正考虑给他打一把剑，他现在足够大了，肯定能扛得住真正的钢铁。劳勃送我第一把真剑的时候，我也才十三岁。”

庞洛斯点点头。“他当然有能力使用它，大人，还有随之而来的傲慢。”他低声嘀咕道。

蓝礼笑着说：“好吧，但我们必须容忍洛拉斯犯些错误，庞洛斯。”

“我以为你俩已经达成不互相送礼的协议了呢，”庞洛斯说，“至少我印象中是这样。”

蓝礼好奇地看着他：“你怎么知道的，科塔奈爵士？”

“蓝礼，在这儿你可找不出多少能逃过我眼睛的事，”他也盯着蓝礼看了一会儿，然后皱起眉头，“此外你可能还记得，有一次我不小心坐在了他送你的礼物上，那是他在上个命名日送的。从高庭回来的路上，他给你带了桃子。当我坐在它们中间的时候，他在接下来的旅途中压根没和我说话。”

蓝礼笑起来。“你说得对，他不太高兴。总之我认为协议很无聊。此外，锻造的东西并不意味着是买来的，对吧？”他停顿了一下，陷入沉思，“我在想，金剑柄怎么样？或者是镶有宝石的锻银？你怎么看？我真为唐纳爵士加入守夜人感到遗憾，他的作品可是一等一的漂亮。”

庞洛斯同意道，“但现在的铁匠也可以。对你来说没什么是过于浮华的，蓝礼。恕我直言，洛拉斯仍然只是你的侍从罢了，不要把他当成他自己想象中的伟大骑士。”

蓝礼叹了口气，“我想你是对的。像往常一样，当他被封为骑士时，我可以送他一把更漂亮的。尽管他父亲届时肯定也会送他一份礼物。洛拉斯毕竟是他最宠爱的儿子。”

“我真想知道为什么他是最受宠的。”庞洛斯干巴巴地说，尽管蓝礼能在他眼睛里捕捉到一丝笑意。“我会通知军械库的，行吗，大人？”

蓝礼笑了：“悉听尊便。”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 讲真这篇开场叙事平淡然而愈到后面愈情感丰盛，真的是不坚持翻译不行【

如蓝礼所料，尽管尽了全力，桌上堆积成山的公文还是耗了他整个晚上。  
仿佛风暴地全境都麻烦不断似的。铜门城附近的集市惨遭一个不明身份的马贼蹂躏，而布克勒家族对此无能为力。风怒角沿岸的村庄处在洪水的威胁下，狂怒的暴风掀了鹫巢堡的房顶，而一股盗贼正利用盛夏厅的废墟当据点展开劫掠。  
蓝礼思考着最佳的解决方案。马贼好对付。他只需给他的脑袋挂上点悬赏，然后派几个骑士前去捉拿；鹫巢堡的损失也不难办，他会给罗兰•克林顿爵士送些石匠帮忙修补。  
他叹了口气，蓝礼对来自鹫巢堡的此类求助不陌生。自从在他兄长的起义中失去了他们大部分的赋税和土地，克林顿家族的财务状况就由坏转糟，而罗兰爵士似乎永远在请求帮助。然他曾听说鹫巢堡年轻的骑士曾短暂地与塔斯伯爵的女儿订婚，蓝礼从未见过那女孩，然而她是塔斯家族丰饶领地唯一的继承人。也许这会给克林顿家族的财政带来转机。但愿如此，蓝礼心想，自从克林顿被剥去了领主资格，他们的地盘就一直令他头疼.  
然而盛夏厅的盗贼引起的麻烦多得多。毁于一旦的坦格利安城堡坐落在他自己的领地、多恩和河湾地三者的交界上，而无论他、提利尔还是马泰尔都不想接管。他叹了口气，什么都不做，放着它叫梅斯•提利尔或道朗亲王去操心是个挺有吸引力的主意。然而或许他至少该给他们写信讨论这一事宜，哪怕只是为了显得他在履行职责。  
敲门声将蓝礼从思绪中唤醒，洛拉斯从他的外出中归来了。他放下羽毛笔，把写信给梅斯大人和道朗亲王的事留到明天，他唤洛拉斯进来。  
洛拉斯进门时，活力已经回到了他的步伐里，他湿透了，看上去也已经精疲力竭。  
蓝礼微笑。洛拉斯到底是怎么从用棍子或其他各种钝器打倒其他侍从这件事上得到那么多乐趣的，这对他而言依然是个谜。可他有比表达惊讶更好的事可做。  
洛拉斯拉过椅子坐在蓝礼身旁。  
“玩得愉快？”蓝礼问。  
洛拉斯笑了。“没错。不过其他男孩就没这么快活了。”  
蓝礼勾起嘴角。照他侍从的说法，现在没谁对他来说能算对手。“你该更衣了，洛拉斯。像那样套着湿衣服会感冒的。”  
“好，好。”洛拉斯说，翻了个白眼，起身脱下他湿哒哒的衣服，直至只着内衣。  
蓝礼吞回去一口叹息。他建议洛拉斯更衣可不是这个意思。他不想毫无遮掩地盯着他，于是转回面前的公文。他真是身姿如绘，蓝礼想，潮湿的发卷垂落眼前，外衣团成团堆在地上。  
洛拉斯坐了回来。“你在干什么呢？”他问，倾身去看蓝礼桌上的公文。  
“盛夏厅的事，”蓝礼疲惫地说，当他看到洛拉斯淌水的头发对他正在起草的信做了点什么之后，他玩笑似地把他推回椅子里，“我正准备给你父亲写信，讨论该怎么处置。”  
“盛夏厅又不在河湾地。”洛拉斯随口说。  
“那照你说它该在哪儿？”蓝礼问，“提利尔坚称它不在河湾地，马泰尔说它不归多恩管，而我也一定会坚持它不属于风暴地。你知道的，洛拉斯，在那场大火前，三方都抢着要它呢。”  
洛拉斯耸耸肩。“那就让多恩杂种们去解决好了。好像他们还有什么更好的事可做似的。他们所做的不过是干上蹿下跳的妓女，然后把她们带进宫廷，称她们为小姐夫人。”  
蓝礼忍不住微笑：“我有跟你说过吗，洛拉斯，关于你非凡的外交天赋？  
洛拉斯勾起嘴角：“情妇，妓女。都是一回事，说出来都押韵呢。”  
蓝礼笑了。或许洛拉斯永远不会继承高庭是最好的。“如果你坚持的话，洛拉斯。”他站起来，打了个哈欠，“我真得睡了，洛拉斯。我度过了累死人的一天。”  
洛拉斯翻了个白眼。看来他理解中的“累死人的一天”和蓝礼完全不同。“我能留下来吗？”他问，没等回答就懒洋洋地倒在蓝礼的枕头上。  
蓝礼咬住了下唇。他告诉自己这一切该停止了，然而他今晚真的不想争论这个。“就一会儿。”最终他说，试图妥协。  
“为什么？”洛拉斯问，扬起眉毛，“你有什么事不希望我在这儿吗？”   
“也许我想要在床上伸展四肢，也许你在的时候我得费上几年才能睡着。”蓝礼迫使自己微笑。  
洛拉斯笑了。“就算我不在的时候你也睡在床左边，而且你基本上总是比我先睡着。”  
蓝礼绝望地对他的侍从翻了个白眼。“好吧，”他说，承认了失败，“什么事你都得得到答案，是吧，洛拉斯？”   
洛拉斯耸耸肩，笑起来。“我有警告过你别对我撒谎，你从来没成功过。”  
“只是你这么想而已。”蓝礼小声嘟囔道，爬上床躺在他身边。  
“我知道的就是这样。”洛拉斯纠正，依然咧开嘴角。  
蓝礼忍不住笑起来。他对洛拉斯生气从来生不了多久。最近他发现就连装生气他都装不出来了。无奈地摇摇头，他吹灭蜡烛，房间陡然跌入黑暗。  
他们在一阵舒适的沉默中躺了一会儿，聆听着窗外的风啸和头顶的滚雷。  
“你为什么这么喜欢这天气，蓝礼？”片刻后洛拉斯问，转身面向他。  
蓝礼微笑。“风暴令人激绪万千。想想看，哪怕是此刻，或许有个丝绸商人正从险恶的破船湾中航出一条路来，他牢牢地把着舵，雨点不眠不休地拍打他的脸，巨浪舔舐着他的船体，随时威胁要把他掀入海底。或者有个贩子正将他的货物托庇于风暴森林中，骤风打湿他的衣衫，每有一道惊雷落下，他的马就受惊人立起来。”  
洛拉斯翻了个白眼。“这都是你编的。”  
蓝礼叹气。“讲故事的时候生活会比较有趣么。那你为什么喜欢艳阳天呢？”   
洛拉斯耸肩：“我猜是因为我成长于其中？因为它很温暖。”  
“你可真是我见过最有创意的人了，洛拉斯。”  
洛拉斯笑了。“别抱怨了，你问我问题，我也回答了。说实话，这比你大多数时候要好。”  
蓝礼在被子下面撞了撞他：“你就不能简简单单地闭上嘴然后睡觉吗？”   
“好，好。”洛拉斯这回放过了他，“随你咯。”  
蓝礼叹了口气，试着让自己舒服一点儿，闭上眼睛，希望能睡上一会儿。

\--

然而天不遂他愿。蓝礼睁着眼躺了好几个小时，从窗户缝里尖啸而来的风和日夜冲撞着城墙的浊浪似乎下定决心不让他睡。  
他叹了口气，起身，暂时放弃了睡眠。“洛拉斯，”他朝黑暗中低声说，“你睡着了吗？”   
“没。我还在想你为什么那么喜欢这鬼天气。”洛拉斯听起来也完全没睡着过  
蓝礼笑了。“它吓到你了吗？”他问，抵抗不住逗一逗洛拉斯的诱惑。  
“没。”洛拉斯哼道。“它只是又吵又烦。然后每个人都坚持你必须呆在屋子里。我从来没怕过。”  
“第一次来风息堡的时候也没有？”蓝礼说，手肘把头支在枕头上。  
“你知道的，就算有过我也不会承认的。”  
蓝礼笑了。“这倒是真的。不过我很好奇，要是你不觉得怕，那你对风息堡的第一印象是什么呢？”   
“说实话，我没什么感觉。我到的时候你不在，显然你到海滩之类的地方闲逛去了。然后庞洛斯惹火了我。想想他到现在还是在惹我。我头一回从高庭来这里时，他对我说话的口气好像我是什么被宠坏了的小孩。”  
“说真的你的确…”蓝礼忍不住开口。  
洛拉斯把自己的枕头朝他砸过去：“你还说呢。你的国王哥哥在你七岁命名日时送了你一份公爵封领。有点儿奢侈，你觉得呢？”  
蓝礼笑了。“确实。不过如果能让你好过点儿的话，我可以告诉你庞洛斯有时候也会对我丧失耐心，当我比起干点所谓泛泛的正经事更想玩的时候。”  
“听起来你们俩比起当时都没变多少。”  
这回蓝礼砸了洛拉斯一枕头。“那你刚来时就是这么想我的？”他笑着问，“我一点儿正事都不干？”   
洛拉斯笑了。“也许有一点儿。不过所有人都向我保证不是那样的。我一被带去房间，就听到洒扫女仆在唱你的赞歌。”  
蓝礼笑：“她是怎么说我的？”   
“哦，老生常谈。什么你是她遇到过最和善的人啦，你多英俊多有魅力多么机智啦……”  
蓝礼勾起嘴角：“那你同意吗？”   
“当然同意。我跟你呆在一块儿的时间超过了必须，是吧？”   
蓝礼微笑。他习惯了甜言蜜语，可它们来自洛拉斯时意义更加非凡。他侍从的话令他泛起暖意，心底忽然对他升起一股浓烈的情感。“那你喜欢这里对吧，洛拉斯？”   
“那是什么傻问题，蓝礼，我有要求回家过吗？”   
“可刚开始时一定很难。”蓝礼说。  
洛拉斯沉默了一会儿。“我想家过一阵子。”片刻后他承认，“我曾经想玛格丽想得要命。”  
“那你现在不想她了吗？”   
“我想我依然思念她。然而不像以前那样令我痛苦了。”他伸手，似乎要触碰蓝礼的手臂，这一次他的口吻中有了郑重的意味。  
蓝礼不自在地避开了他的触摸，洛拉斯的手臂转而落在被子上。负疚感扎了他一下。洛拉斯对他敞开心灵，而他却对他遮遮掩掩。他总有一天会发现的，蓝礼猜想，他会听到校场里的流言，一个咯咯傻笑的女仆会往他大脑里灌入围绕他们俊美公爵的诡异传言。他想知道如果洛拉斯是从别处而非他自己这里听到这些，他会感到被背叛吗？   
或许他会的。洛拉斯很容易被冒犯。  
洛拉斯略微坐起来，仿佛感受到了蓝礼的坐立不安。“你确定你还好吗，蓝礼？”他问。  
“你指什么？”蓝礼生硬地回答。  
“我不知道。你最近不像你自己了。你表现得像是有事情瞒着我。”  
蓝礼叹气。“你不会懂的。”他最终说。  
“你总可以让我试试嘛。”洛拉斯静静地道。  
蓝礼忍下了又一阵叹息。他不知怎么说才好。什么都不说，洛拉斯会受伤，因他对他毫无信心而失望；说得太多，洛拉斯会从他身边退开，恶心他，再也不想靠近他。  
“好吧，”蓝礼轻声说，比起对洛拉斯，更像是对天花板说话。“我猜我可以让你试着理解。”他停顿了一下，仔细斟酌着措辞，“我…好吧，上星期的宴会后，我可能让自己陷入了某种说不出口的境地。”他深吸一口气，“和一个多恩侍从。”  
他说了出来，再无反悔余地。他畏缩了一下，等着洛拉斯的反应，确信他任何时刻都可能会惊恐地坐起来，转头离开蓝礼，为蓝礼居然和一个男人做出那种事恶心不已。然而这只是一半的真相，蓝礼悲哀地想，谁知道如果他的侍从发现了自己对他的情感几何，又会多么惊吓呢。  
然而他讶异地发现洛拉斯保持沉默了一会儿。他凝视着他的面容，浸没在黑暗中不可分辨。  
“和一个男孩？”末了洛拉斯说，“来自多恩的？”  
蓝礼强迫自己点头，感到羞耻攀上两颊。“奥柏伦•马泰尔的侍从。我不知道他的名字。”  
“你甚至不知道他的名字？”洛拉斯的声音很轻，“可你……为什么？”   
蓝礼继续盯着天花板：“因为他在那儿……大概。”因为我得停止想你，他无声地对自己说，即使只是对自己，坦承依旧让他因羞耻而畏缩。  
“因为他在那儿。”洛拉斯重复着蓝礼的话，而后他的声音里爬上了一丝苦涩，“你说得对，蓝礼，我不懂。”  
话音落下，他转身背向蓝礼，蓝礼被他遗在身后，忽然感到十分孤独。


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 距离重要转折已经不远了，坚持【。  
> 请不要吝啬地点赞评论吧ww

接下来的夜晚里蓝礼彻夜难眠，他的心沉沉地坠下去。坦承并没让他好过一点儿，而无论他怎么努力合上眼睛，也无法忘却洛拉斯躺在他身边，却厌恶地转了过去的事实。辗转反侧的时候他低声咒骂自己，但凡他能系上裤子或者闭上嘴都不至于落得如此境地，洛拉斯就会对他微笑着睡去，骄傲得令人心折。  
蓝礼最终睡过去时，晨光已爬满了窗缝。  
他独自醒来，身边的床空荡而冰凉。  
蓝礼默然地爬出床外，打开窗叶。风暴似乎暂歇，然而天空依旧雾霭沉沉，雨点温和地拍打着窗户。  
他朝校场看下去。它空着。教头已然结束了侍从们的早课。他能听见下面厨房遥遥的瓢碗叮当声，仆从们无疑正在准备午餐。  
他吞下一声叹息。平时这会儿洛拉斯已经完成了晨练回来找他了。他难过地想起庞洛斯曾说他们多么密不可分。  
今天不一样，蓝礼苦涩地想，尽管他发现自己无法真正为这些他已经预料到，或许也活该承受的反应责怪洛拉斯。  
他痛苦地穿戴整齐，下楼去寻他。或许他该试着弥合损害。洛拉斯一定不会仅仅为了蓝礼灌了太多黄汤之后犯的一个错误而将他们近三年的友谊弃若敝履。也许他该冷静下来，他试着告诉自己。  
洛拉斯不在任何一个平时常见的场所。蓝礼从洛拉斯自己的房间开始，敲了几次门，最终丧失耐心推开了它。房间是空的，床没睡过。他也不在大厅，或是和其他侍从与年轻骑士一起吃饭。  
叹了口气，蓝礼来到校场，一路忽略仆人们好奇的目光，打发走他们请他用午膳的尝试，在院子里四下寻找他的侍从。他本希望在这儿找着洛拉斯，对他而言其他侍从下课之后继续训练也不是什么怪事。  
然而令他失望的是，校场同样空无一人，只除了一名独自带着的骑士，坐在树下拿一块磨石打磨他的剑。他的盾牌搁在脚边，鲜绿底上绘着一只起飞的黑鸦。  
“古德爵士，”蓝礼以此刻心境下能调动的最大限度的暖意向年轻骑士打了招呼，“你见过我的侍从吗？”   
“您指提利尔小鬼，大人？”骑士问。  
蓝礼忍不住笑了。“没错就是他，我不巧把他弄丢了。”  
“从早上起就没见过了，大人。我个人觉得他和其他的侍从在一起。他似乎闹了点别扭。”  
“听起来很有道理。”蓝礼皱着眉说。  
“如果您需要有人去找他，我随时恭候您差遣。”骑士起身，夸张地鞠躬。  
蓝礼打量了他一会儿。他是个富有野心的英俊年轻人，他的封臣、鸦巢城的莫里根伯爵最小的儿子，也是风息堡新晋的护卫。蓝礼对他所知寥寥，只知道他武艺不错，然而五音不全。偏偏这人还不幸拥有编排词曲的习惯，并且坚持在吃饭时表演。  
“那就太感谢了。”最后蓝礼说。多个人搭把手总没害处，蓝礼心想，时间还早，他总不会逼自己听他唱歌吧。  
骑士热切地点头，然后他们分头搜寻了广场，古德爵士甚至到外门询问了守卫他们有没有见到洛拉斯。  
“没人看见他，大人。”骑士回来后告知蓝礼，“可他一定在什么地方。他不可能离开城堡，否则守卫们会发现。除非他从城墙跳出去。”他笑道。“  
那提醒了蓝礼。他抬头望去。“我知道哪里没找了。”他与其是说给骑士听，不如说在自言自语。他转头返回城堡，古德爵士尽忠职守地跟在身后。  
尽管蓝礼让他忙自个儿的去，古德爵士依然陪伴着蓝礼爬上通往护墙的阶梯。蓝礼有种感觉，骑士对于和自己的主君说上这么多话十分高兴。  
“有人到过这么高吗，大人？”他们开始爬梯时他问。  
蓝礼笑了。“我经常这么做。你一定已经习惯爬楼梯了吧，古德爵士？我还未有荣幸拜访你的家族，但我想鸦巢城必定不会徒有虚名？”   
“是的，大人。如果您有意来访，我将很荣幸向您展示它。”  
“那真是太好了，古德爵士。”蓝礼朝他微笑，“事实上一个月内我即将出发巡访风暴地。如果你高兴，你可以加入我的私人卫队。”  
年轻人看起来高兴极了，显然对自己取得蓝礼欢心一事希望满满。  
“所以我侍从使剑使得如何？”他们踏上最后几级阶梯时蓝礼问，试着寻找话题。  
“作为一名骑士我得说我对侍从们不甚了解，”他承认，说起自己的骑士身份时胸膛骄傲地鼓起，“不过我的侍从纳伯特，格兰迪森大人的儿子，曾经不太情愿地承认他是他们中最好的一个。”  
尽管凄风苦雨，蓝礼依然笑了笑。古德爵士的话令他比任何一个领主对侍从所应当的那样更加自豪。哪怕古德爵士开始絮叨起他正在写的一首关于劳勃国王勇迹的歌曲，笑容都没有从蓝礼脸上消失。  
然而他们到达顶端时蓝礼还是很高兴，古德爵士终于停止了他的东拉西扯。他们在战垛上转了一圈，寻找洛拉斯的蛛丝马迹。  
他们在护墙一个最隐蔽的角落找到了他，他险险地坐在墙沿上，心情低落地望出去，目视大海。他似乎沉浸在自己的思绪中，没发觉他们。  
“需要我帮您叫他吗，大人？”古德爵士说。  
“不了，爵士。”蓝礼将手按在骑士手臂提醒他。他不想吓到洛拉斯。从这儿掉下去可是好长的一段坠落。  
然而洛拉斯应着蓝礼的声音转过来，有那么转瞬即逝的刹那蓝礼想他看见他的眼睛亮了一下，随即脸垮下去，闷闷不乐地同蓝礼打了招呼。“大人？”他生硬地问，警惕地打量着蓝礼和古德爵士。  
蓝礼缩了缩。这比他预料的更加刺心。他有几年没听洛拉斯用头衔称呼他了，除了逗弄他的时候。他看着洛拉斯的脸，他的侍从此刻完全没有在开玩笑。  
古德爵士似乎也注意到了洛拉斯心情不佳。他迅速告了辞，扬起一边眉毛，最终任务洛拉斯是遇上麻烦了。  
洛拉斯目送他离开。  
蓝礼叹了口气。看来没人能从洛拉斯的坏心情中幸免，哪怕是古德爵士这样无辜的旁人。他过去坐在他身边，甚至没顾上湿漉漉的墙把他的衣服弄得一塌糊涂。  
蓝礼紧张地笑了笑，试图点亮气氛。“古德爵士做了什么，你要这样看着他？我敢说要不了多久你就会像他一样成为骑士，可能比他更优秀。所以你用不着嫉妒。”  
洛拉斯只是鄙视地看着他，蓝礼在他的目光下坍缩。他什么都不该说的，蓝礼苦涩地想。他宁愿洛拉斯的怒气也沾上古德爵士，而不是单对着他。  
蓝礼咽下一生叹息，痛苦地希望自己昨晚能闭上嘴。仆人或早或迟会告诉洛拉斯关于那多恩男孩的事，可或许洛拉斯会当做流言听过就算，给蓝礼缓冲的机会。他早该在宫廷中学会说真话没有好处。他该知道的。  
蓝礼伸手去碰他的手臂，绝望地想要弥合他们中间横亘的裂隙。  
洛拉斯缩了一下，转开了头，他的心沉了下去。他努力保持镇静，不让失望之色显露出来，试图从脑子里刨出点什么能让洛拉斯再次对他微笑的东西，真相也好，谎言也罢。  
“洛拉斯。”他恳求，“我们来谈谈这个。”  
洛拉斯闷闷不乐地瞪了他一眼，旋即起身。“不是现在，蓝礼。”他吐出苦涩的词句，从蓝礼面前走开，顺着古德爵士刚才消失的路线迈下阶梯。  
蓝礼凝视了他一会儿，才步履艰难地下楼回自己的房间去，努力不去细想洛拉斯走开时看着他的眼神。

他一进房间就直接爬上了床，无心干任何所谓正事。相反，他把被子拉过头，试着把有关洛拉斯的思绪都隔绝在外。围城期间，他还是个孩子的时候，就已习惯如此，当他饥饿而饱受惊吓，史坦尼斯又无意或者无力为他吓坏了的幼弟提供任何安慰的时候。那时导致他受罪的也是提利尔，蓝礼悲伤地想，梅斯•提利尔的军队打算把他们慢慢饿到弹尽粮绝，而史坦尼斯拒绝投降。  
最终他陷入浅眠，断断续续地梦到风息堡之围，梦见和善的克礼森学士，还有史坦尼斯。然而他还梦见了洛拉斯，他离开蓝礼，逐渐微茫，一如在他之前的克礼森学士和史坦尼斯那样。  
他在一阵轻柔的敲门声中醒来，坐起来时门被轻轻地推开了。  
他惊讶地发现是洛拉斯进来了，他看起来有些别扭。“我能进来吗？”他问，而蓝礼松了一口气地发现怒气似乎已从他的声音中溜走了。  
蓝礼无言地点点头，接着是一阵紧迫的沉默，洛拉斯尴尬地在门边徘徊了一会儿，才最终坐在蓝礼桌边的长凳上。  
“早前的事我很抱歉，”过了一会儿后他说，依然盯着自己的双脚，“我不该那样的。这不是我应当所为。”  
蓝礼叹息。“不，洛拉斯，错在我。你只是做出了别人都会做的反应。”  
洛拉斯摇了摇头。“不，是我的错。你没有义务告诉我，可你还是说了。”他一只手抓着头发，皱了皱眉，“我不知道自己最近是怎么了，蓝礼。我从来不像你或维拉斯那样耐心，可现在我也太容易生气了。上一刻我还兴高采烈，然后立刻就无法控制地心情跌入谷底。”  
“我不担心，洛拉斯。我相信随着时间过去会好的，而且我也不算是让你毫无理由就对我生气。”  
有那么一阵洛拉斯没有回答。最终他从自己的脚上抬起视线。“我能坐过来吗？”他犹疑地问。  
“当然。”蓝礼说，试着隐藏他的讶异，指了指身边的空位。  
然后他就更加惊讶了，洛拉斯靠在他身上，毛茸茸的脑袋搁在他颈窝里，拉过他的手臂环住他，就如同维拉斯受伤之后他需要安慰时那样。蓝礼将他搂得更近些，自己的脸停靠在洛拉斯的发卷里，聆听他柔软的呼吸。  
“你喜欢那个吗？”片刻后洛拉斯问，略微推开一点，抬头望着蓝礼，眼中有探询之色。  
蓝礼用不着问他指什么，他考虑过各种自己可能被问到的问题，却没有想过这个。“我猜是的。”他最终说，“可我喝太多了，恐怕没记得多少，或许这样是最好的。”  
“那你觉得这是错的吗？”   
蓝礼耸肩。“我想是的。修士们不是一直都这么布道的么。”  
“是啊。”洛拉斯拨开眼前的碎发，“可他们也布道说男人喝酒嫖妓是错的，然而大多数男人都那么干。那为什么你做的要更糟糕呢？”   
蓝礼皱眉。他感激洛拉斯试图让他好受一点儿的努力，可这没减轻他哪怕一丁点负罪感。他想着要是洛拉斯知道自己这些不合适念头的对象是他，恐怕就不会这么平静了。“我猜是的。”他不安地说。  
“如果问我的话，你更应该为那是个多恩人感到羞耻。”  
蓝礼不禁微笑。“所以你认为我品味糟糕？”   
他哼了一声。“我一向知道你品味糟透了，蓝礼。”  
“好吧，说实话我没多少选择余地，洛拉斯，这和品味没多大关系。”  
“我想也是。”洛拉斯安静地说，面上浮起某种古怪的神色。蓝礼刚想抚上，他的侍从忽然笑了。“但是说真的，蓝礼，多恩？！所以现在你是他的情妇了吗？”   
蓝礼大笑着推开他，拿枕头狠狠砸他的脑袋。他有预感洛拉斯在此时上再也不会放过他了。


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 少年心事之与君同骑x

Chapter 24

洛拉斯命名日前的一个星期转瞬即逝，太快了，以至于蓝礼坐下来时忍不住想自己这是第几次排演庞洛斯给他做的巡访风暴地计划了。约莫有十五次了，他想。过去几周里他甚至没什么时间见洛拉斯，而今天他无论如何得抽出时间来，今天是他的第十三个命名日。  
他向洛拉斯保证，无论天气如何，有多少领主贵妇等候他传召，他都会和洛拉斯离开风息堡一个下午。于是蓝礼颇不寻常地取消了人们的晋见，告诉他们明天再来。相反他下楼来到厨房，给他和洛拉斯下午的风暴地踏青之旅打包食物。  
蓝礼请厨娘们给洛拉斯的命名日准备他喜欢的东西时，她们兴高采烈。令蓝礼不快的是，许多女孩对他侍从的喜好令人怀疑地记得一清二楚。她们列出了长长一串名单，上面密密麻麻都是洛拉斯喜欢的东西。  
蓝礼叹了口气，把笔尖浸入墨水里。他知道这既不理智也毫无公平可言，可他没法忍受他整个城堡的女孩都对洛拉斯感兴趣。她们讨好他，看到他时脸颊飞红，跟他说话时身体诱惑意味地靠上去。蓝礼知道那只是些无害的调情，可依然难以置信地令他不舒服。  
而洛拉斯对事情也没什么帮助。仿佛一夜之间他就变成了风息堡的调情之王，并且养成了在蓝礼眼皮底下意有所指地和女仆调情的习惯，就好像他知道蓝礼会嫉妒地把头发抓下来一样。  
蓝礼试着不表现出来。他真的尽力了，然而洛拉斯在他面前没羞没臊地调情时，他仍忍不住皱眉。有时蓝礼想知道洛拉斯是不是很清楚他正在逼疯自己，当他用信手拈来的礼节魅惑某个傻乎乎的厨娘时，他会瞥向蓝礼的方向。  
蓝礼咽下一声叹息。他想洛拉斯总会不可避免地开始对女人感兴趣的。他已经是个长大的男子了，今天就要满十四岁。蓝礼只能庆幸这些调情都无甚意义，而洛拉斯也对女孩们的注意并无什么真正的兴趣。蓝礼希望一切就照此下去。  
他把这事赶出脑海，望向窗外。看来侍从们的早课快结束了。他们中的许多靠在墙上，筋疲力尽地喘气，而最小的那些开始脱下身上的垫料。就算是他自己的命名日也没让洛拉斯缺席训练，他向以往一样投入地来到校场，手持蓝礼送他的命名日礼物令他比以往更加快乐。  
这是一把精工细作的剑，铁匠费了不少功夫。然而蓝礼不禁感到它的皮质手柄和雪花石膏做的配重球有点平庸。然而庞洛斯坚持，而蓝礼心想或许它能算是简约优雅。要按蓝礼自己的说法，他起码得给配重球镀上金或者加一点珠宝才行。  
然而洛拉斯十分喜欢，当蓝礼早上把它送给打着哈欠半梦半醒的他时，他结结实实地扑进了他怀里。然而蓝礼足够清醒，感觉得到洛拉斯环住他脖子时自己轻微的战栗。而他不知道这是因为洛拉斯的触碰，还是仅仅因为洛拉斯手里有了一把剑。  
想着洛拉斯这会儿差不多该好了，蓝礼放下笔，从桌前站起身，百无聊赖地捊捊头发，下楼去大厅。厨娘们已经打包好了她们兴高采烈地制作的美味佳肴，于是蓝礼满载着食物，朝校场走去。  
他在校场的边缘停下，靠在城墙上看侍从们早课的最后活动。洛拉斯此刻的对手令蓝礼惊讶，那不是侍从，而是他卫队中的年轻成员，一个来自雾林城的男孩，最近刚刚受封骑士。蓝礼看了下去，忍不住微笑。洛拉斯把他当玩具耍，而年轻骑士显然对自己被区区一个侍从玩弄于股掌中很是愤愤不平，洛拉斯每轻松地化解一记他的攻击，他就要咒骂一声。  
没一会儿年轻骑士就投降了，怒气冲冲地把盾丢在地上。而洛拉斯看起来不是一丁点儿地为自己骄傲。  
他看到蓝礼，便走过来，发卷乱糟糟地落在额前，两颊微醺。  
“很高兴看到你总算能暂时放下你的领主职责了。”他说，来到蓝礼身边时扬起嘴角。  
“我说到做到，洛拉斯。你还准备骑出去逛逛顺便野餐吧？你不会相信厨房给我们准备了些什么好东西的。”他迫使自己微笑，“我告诉她们这是你的命名日时她们都高兴坏了，我想她们中有一半都疯狂地爱上你了。”  
有那么一瞬他感到洛拉斯尴尬极了，然而笑容立刻回到了他脸上，蓝礼心想那只是他的错觉。  
“她们十分……大胆，不是吗？我是说厨房里的有些女孩。”  
蓝礼笑了，“她们追着你到处跑？朝你挥舞她们的锅铲？”   
洛拉斯笑笑。“谈不上。不过她们就算那么做我也不会奇怪的。”  
“啊，有魅力就是会不方便啊…”蓝礼戏剧化地叹气，“真是沉重的负担，洛拉斯，我懂的。”  
洛拉斯翻了个白眼。“你可真谦虚啊，大人。”  
蓝礼咧嘴一笑。“是啊，我敢说我几乎就和你一样谦虚，洛拉斯。你能注意到可太好了。”  
洛拉斯玩笑似地推推他。“来吧蓝礼，关于厨房妇人的谈论够多了，我们出去吧。”他举头望向天空，“然后让我们祈求诸神至少让天气好上那么一点儿。”

\--

天气没能转好。待他们骑马出城，风雨渐盛。  
然而这也没让洛拉斯的心情变糟。他们骑上俯瞰破船湾的悬崖，风息堡在他们身后远去变小。景色摄人心魄，他们临近悬崖最高点时蓝礼不禁想。下面巨浪翻卷，泡沫一涌而上，撞在崖石上朝生暮死地破灭。尽管积云低垂，他们依然能清晰分辨出北方塔斯岛优美的岸线，暮临厅隐隐绰绰的轮廓在风暴席卷的地平线上依稀可见。  
蓝礼想要留下来欣赏风景，然而这会儿风更劲了，已经不再是海面徐徐吹来的轻风，空气中的咸味越来越重。他们但凡还不想湿透就得找个庇护所。  
洛拉斯很快找到了一块合适他们目的的突起岩石，他们躲在下面，把马系在临近的一棵树上。这谈不上是野餐的理想情境，然而蓝礼已觉得还算舒适，免了风吹雨打。  
“你不想邀请其他的侍从吗？”蓝礼问，伸了个懒腰，随意抓起可触及范围内的一块苹果蛋糕，“你和他们相处得不好吗？”   
洛拉斯笑了。“我想他们还行。虽然他们中的大多数还分不清长剑和大剑。”  
“可你今天不想请他们中的任何一个？”蓝礼咬了一大口蛋糕。  
“我想自己一个人和你呆着。”他说，朝蓝礼恶劣一笑，也拿起一块苹果蛋糕。  
听了这话，蓝礼的笑容比自己所能想象的还要大，脸上也微微泛红。感谢诸神，他们呆的石头下面太黑，洛拉斯没有发觉。然而他依然以防万一地转过头去，假装突然对厨娘们的蜜糕产生了兴趣。  
“那你呢，蓝礼？”洛拉斯问，“为什么我看起来是你唯一的朋友？”他扬起眉毛，得意地笑。  
蓝礼笑了。“直到最近，这里的骑士还都比我大，而他们的侍从对我除了封君以外就没有任何别的看法。”他叹了口气，“显然你不该和你的封君做朋友。这不合适。”  
洛拉斯笑着向后靠在石头上：“该有人告诉我这个的。”  
蓝礼勾起嘴角：“也许庞洛斯老喜欢富有感情地说你彻头彻尾无视权威是有道理的。”  
洛拉斯笑了笑。“也许吧。”他承认。  
蓝礼向后仰在岩石上，洛拉斯在他身边，他感到舒适安宁。正打算开口表达看法时他注意到了洛拉斯的头发。他总觉得洛拉斯的发卷乱糟糟的，可比起这会儿，它平时的样子都可算是整齐了。散发到处都是，使他看起来野性奔腾。  
他忍不住笑了。“七层地狱，洛拉斯，你的头发是怎么了？”   
洛拉斯翻了个白眼，手指穿捊着不听话的发卷。“是雨的关系。”他简单地表示。  
“它下雨时总是这样吗？”  
洛拉斯笑起来。“它完全湿透的时候倒还好，然而只是略有点潮的时候就会像现在这样。通常来说我会直接洗头，这样就没人看到了。”他叹了口气，“你该感到幸运，蓝礼。卷发是噩梦。总有一天我要把它们全部剪干净。”  
他一定是在蓝礼眼里看到了亮起的警钟，他扬起嘴角。“如果你喜欢的话我就留着它。”他加上一句，眼睛闪烁着恶趣味。  
蓝礼紧张地笑笑，不知道该说什么。  
感谢诸神洛拉斯似乎也没等着要答案。相反他打了个哈欠，伸了个懒腰，头枕在蓝礼大腿上，明晃晃地暗示他给他梳理头发。  
蓝礼别扭地绷紧了，不确定这是不是个好主意。洛拉斯枕上来的时候他就感到一股不合时宜的战栗顺着脊背流下，而他不认为帮他梳头会对事情有什么帮助。这一次他听从了自己的判断，安全地把手放在两侧。  
然而洛拉斯似乎另有打算。过了一会儿，洛拉斯忽然抓起他的手放进自己的发间。  
蓝礼叹了口气，别无选择地满足了他侍从的癖好。不管怎么说，今天是他的命名日，他想。而且尽管一开始不情不愿，当他看见洛拉斯舒适地阖上眼睛时还是忍不住微笑。四肢伸长、双眼轻阖、脑袋躺在他大腿上的洛拉斯令蓝礼想起了猫，当指腹穿过他被风揉乱的发间，他简直要期待洛拉斯喵起来了。  
一会儿后蓝礼也闭上了眼睛，放飞想象。洛拉斯温暖而坚实地靠着他，他的手埋在他的发中，他几乎以为洛拉斯和他一样当彼此不仅仅是朋友。他能感到如果此刻自己倾身下去吻他，该是一幅多么优美的画面啊，手指缠绕着他的发丝，将他拉近自己。在他的想象中洛拉斯回吻着他，双手向上拉开蓝礼的上衣，然后——  
他的眼睛骤然睁开，洛拉斯的声音将他拉出旖旎。“怎么了，洛拉斯？”他问，意识到自己把洛拉斯的头发扯得太紧，于是红了脸。他匆忙放开手，洛拉斯坐起来，扬起一边眉毛。  
“好吧，如果你算是扯够了我的头发的话…”洛拉斯笑笑，看起来被逗乐了，“我在说我们最好回去。天开始暗了。”  
蓝礼赶紧温顺地点点头，忙着把没吃完的食物打包起来，装回鞍囊里，同时试着收拾思绪。他心慌意乱，而一部分的他坚信洛拉斯要为此负很大责任。没有哪个一般的侍从会坚持要他玩自己的头发。他开始怀疑洛拉斯从折磨他中得到某种乐趣。然而他了解洛拉斯，洛拉斯不是这种人。  
他抬起头来时洛拉斯依旧颇觉有趣地看着他，略得意地笑。他无言地从蓝礼手中接过鞍囊，抓住他的手腕将他拉起来，手指在蓝礼皮肤上落下挑逗意味的暖意。  
洛拉斯是对的，天开始暗下来。他们出发时日暮西沉，湾面洒上了一泼鲜明色彩，浮光跃动。风光大好，蓝礼不禁感到一阵作为风暴地主君的自豪油然而生。他的领土或许不像洛拉斯深爱的河湾地那样在通常意义上华美丰饶，然而就算是他也无法否认风暴地自有其情致所在。  
他们走到回程的一半，蓝礼正跟在洛拉斯后面舒适地慢行，然而蓝礼感到身下的马忽然颠了一下，令他稍微失去的平衡。他皱了皱眉，慢下步子，叫住洛拉斯。  
洛拉斯尽职尽责地骑到他身边，蓝礼不禁对他能如此优雅流畅地让他的小母马转身有点嫉妒。他有一套蓝礼难以理解的对付马匹的方法，而且一贯宣称好马术是赢得长枪比武的关键。  
“出什么问题了？”洛拉斯问，走到他身边。  
“有什么不对劲。”蓝礼告诉他，把鞍囊挪来挪去，试图找出哪里出了问题。  
洛拉斯皱眉下马。“待着别动。”他说，把自己马的缰绳放到蓝礼手里，然后弯下腰，检查蓝礼牝马的腿。蓝礼可以感到她在他身下不安晃动，洛拉斯挨个抬起她的脚掌，检查每一只蹄子。  
他似乎在检查左前蹄时找到了他要找的。“她掉了一块蹄铁。”他说，放下蹄子回到蓝礼身边。  
蓝礼皱眉。他对这些事一窍不通。“那会有问题吗？”他问，“她还能骑吗？”   
“在草地上可以。”洛拉斯看了看地面，踢开一块石子，“在这种路面上…我不建议这么做。”他叹了口气。“而且那块蹄铁也不是干干净净地掉下来的。”  
“所以现在怎么办？”蓝礼问，也跳下马来。  
“我们得牵着她走回去，然后可以让铁匠给她换蹄铁。”  
把两匹马的缰绳都交给洛拉斯，蓝礼弯下腰去看她的左前蹄。在黯淡的光线中他也能看到洛拉斯是对的，蹄铁不见了，蹄子上有一部分也随之而去。  
他转向洛拉斯，惊讶地发现洛拉斯正解开自己的马，取下马鞍，卸下鞍囊。  
“你这是在干什么？”蓝礼困惑地问。  
“你不会是想靠双腿一路走回风息堡吧？”洛拉斯笑道，过去拍了拍他自己的小母马。“她能载我们两个人。”接着他把自己的马鞍挂到了蓝礼的母马背上，与她原本的马鞍绑在一起。  
“能行吗？”蓝礼问，“让两个人同骑一匹马，我是说。”  
洛拉斯笑了。“当然能行。我老是忘记你成长过程中没有兄弟姐妹。玛格丽和我以前成天一起骑马。这很容易。”  
蓝礼皱眉。“不用马鞍？”   
“你不信我？”   
蓝礼叹气。“我当然信你，我只是从没见过人那样做。”他怀疑地看了看洛拉斯的小母马，她正焦躁不安地后腿刨地。“告诉我怎么做就行了。我应该坐在你前面还是后面？”   
洛拉斯抓了抓头发。“好吧，照理更优秀的骑手应该坐在前面。但同样轻的也应该坐在后面。鉴于我两者都是，这就有点矛盾了。”他叹了口气，忽略蓝礼朝他翻的白眼，“然而我猜重量更加重要。所以我坐后面。”  
他翻找着鞍囊，最终从里面扯出一根绳子，在蓝礼那匹马的缰绳上系了个圈。  
“需要帮忙吗？”见蓝礼还站在小母马一边，他问。  
“谢了。”蓝礼说，让洛拉斯把他推上马背。没有马鞍，他感到不是一丁点的不稳。他试着让自己坐安稳，洛拉斯跃上来坐到他身后。蓝礼对没有马蹬供他借力也没有马鞍给他抓住感到颇不习惯。或许这就是像洛拉斯那样在马背上长大的人会学到的东西。  
“现在呢？我们就牵着绳子把我的牝马带回去？”他问，试着忽略洛拉斯双臂正环着他的腰，温暖坚实。他顿时庆幸洛拉斯决定让他坐前面。  
“差不多吧。”洛拉斯轻笑，他的声音暖暖地勾勒着蓝礼的耳廓，“我可把性命交托在你手里了。”  
蓝礼哼了一声。“我也许没你骑得好，可我也会骑马，你知道的。你觉得我会干什么，带着我俩一起掉下悬崖？”   
洛拉斯笑了。“你说的。可我祖父真的那么做了。”  
“什么？他骑着马坠下悬崖？”  
“一点没错。在鹰猎的时候。显然这比听上去要容易。”  
“好吧，我会集中注意的。”他咽下一口叹息，说起来比做容易，蓝礼心想。有洛拉斯贴着他，双臂紧紧搂着他的腰，他能做的只是不心猿意马而已，更别说看路了。  
不用马鞍骑马比蓝礼预期的要容易。然而他怀疑若不是洛拉斯坐在他身后，给他指示，准确地告诉他该做什么，一切就会痛苦得多了。或许洛拉斯把缰绳交给了蓝礼，然而他显然是他们俩中更占主导的一个。而蓝礼对此十分庆幸，显然他没能专注，随着他们接近风息堡而越来越往后靠在洛拉斯身上，享受洛拉斯紧紧盘在他腰上的手。  
他们顺利回到了家，没让蓝礼把他俩都骑到悬崖下面去。一到城堡洛拉斯就立刻跳下来去找铁匠了，把蓝礼一个人留在原地。


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 翻教头骂百花“Insolent boy!”的时候我差点跟着唱“Slave of fashion！”【。  
> 温柔好骑士庞洛斯各种看穿一切各种预言发刀【

蓝礼疲倦地从桌上拿起一封信，希望这是他正在等待的那封。几天前道朗亲王已经就盛夏厅的盗贼一事回复了他的乌鸦，然而他还没收到来自高庭的回应。  
显然，当蓝礼把信翻过面来，他能看到它上面盖了玫瑰封蜡，与之前提利尔公爵为洛拉斯的命名日给他寄来的一模一样。但愿这封比道朗亲王的那封要更有希望一点儿，蓝礼打开封蜡时想。多恩礼貌然而信誓旦旦地表示他们不会对那座城堡废墟承担任何责任。  
然而蓝礼白抱希望了，扫了几行他就迅速意识到这封信里的希望就和道朗亲王的一样多。它正如他意料的那样极尽礼节，字里行间充满了歉意和无意义的赞美。看来梅斯•提利尔的言辞就和他的徽记一样花哨。他本可以只写一句“盛夏厅不关我事”，免得蓝礼费工夫筛看他那些奢华冗余的辞藻。他简直能想象如果史坦尼斯看到这封信该怎样磨牙了。他哥哥厌鄙那些作者不好好说清楚意思的信件。  
可就算这是蓝礼收到过最不知所云的信，他还是得回复。于是他不情愿地提起羽毛笔，试着想出些同样金玉其外的词句来回给梅斯•提利尔。他们俩可以好好玩玩这个游戏。  
他刚落笔，书房的门就被敲响了。  
蓝礼叫访客进来，一会儿后，庞洛斯推开门大步跨入，艾德瑞克一如既往像个小尾巴似地跟在后面。  
“我想我们已经议好所有风暴地之行的细节了，庞洛斯？”蓝礼问，从他的信件上抬起头来。  
“没错，大人。现在有完全不同的另一件事。您得来一趟校场。”他听起来筋疲力尽。  
蓝礼叹了口气。此时此刻他真的不想被打扰。几天后他们就要出访风暴地，而蓝礼正迫切地想要在他们走前解决盛夏厅的事。“急吗？”他问。  
“教头请您过去，大人，侍从们出了点问题。”  
蓝礼笑了。“你说教头需要我来帮他维持纪律？他是个强悍的男人。我相信他知道怎么把越界的侍从搓圆揉扁。说到底，骑士就是这样约束他们的侍从的嘛。难道今天侍从们变得格外凶猛，需要领主来让他们归位了？”他轻笑着低头继续写他的信。  
“事实上，蓝礼，他要处理的是你的侍从。”  
蓝礼抬起头，他的注意力终于落到了庞洛斯身上。  
有那么短短一瞬庞洛斯的嘴角略略扬起，好像他知道蓝礼会关注似的。  
“洛拉斯？”   
“没错，蓝礼，我想你也没有其他的侍从了。”  
“好吧。”蓝礼皱着眉说，放下笔站起来。  
庞洛斯赞许地点点头，撑着门让蓝礼随他出去。蓝礼出门之后，他略弯下腰，朝一旁的黑发男孩打了个手势。“艾德瑞克，去找Jurne学士，快去。”  
蓝礼转回身来。“Jurne学士？  
庞洛斯叹了口气。“是的，蓝礼，我们有些伤口需要处理。”  
蓝礼的眉皱得更深。他一声不吭地跟着庞洛斯下楼来到校场。  
等他们到达，校场上已经聚集了一大群人，空气里遍布焦虑的沉默。蓝礼走近时可以看到他们围在一个看起来比他自己小几岁的男孩身边。他抱着自己的手臂，另一个侍从支撑着他。而即使远远看去蓝礼也能看出他的脸扭曲了，血从指间滴落。  
待他靠近，蓝礼仔细看了看那个男孩。他是个高大的小伙子，身板健壮，有一把浅棕色的头发。蓝礼认出了他。这是纳伯特•格兰德森，他的封臣、全视城的格兰德森伯爵最小的儿子。  
聚集的人群散开了，一些年纪小的侍从似乎对封君出现在他们中间感到无所适从。他们还没了解到蓝礼不是那种他们需要提防的领主。  
蓝礼四下掌握，终于看见洛拉斯和教头站在一边，躲闪着他的视线。  
蓝礼叹了口气，朝教头做了个手势。“你请我过来，爵士？”   
男人顿了一下才回答。他从来不是个绅士，然而蓝礼也从没见过他如此不快。他脸上的怒色如此鲜明，年幼些的侍从们都纷纷远离，藏在大一点的同侪背后，躲避他的目光。  
“让您的侍从自己解释吧。”他粗暴地把洛拉斯推向前。  
“这或许是个好主意。”蓝礼慢慢地说，观察着洛拉斯的神情。洛拉斯看起来比教头还要生气，他俊美的脸因愤怒而扭曲。他咬紧牙关，低头盯着脚尖，一言不发。  
“傲慢的小鬼！你敢拒绝你主君的问话？！”教头的声音让蓝礼都略略后退。他能听见身后年幼的男孩们啜泣起来。  
洛拉斯的眼睛闪烁着，然而他依旧保持沉默。教头狠狠地在他耳后拍了一下，转身亲自对蓝礼开口。  
“大人，您的侍从打伤了格兰德森。几乎砍到了骨头。我从没见过侍从有这样凶残的行为，尤其是一个年纪已经该懂事的侍从。”  
蓝礼看了一眼受伤的男孩。他现在独力站着，Jurne学士正无声地给他的胳膊包扎。他看上去对教头的话颇为自鸣得意。  
教头似乎也注意到了男孩的表情，他转向他，声如轰雷：“我不知道你有什么可自我感觉良好的，格兰德森。也许你也该向公爵解释一下，你是怎么被一个比你小几岁、个子小一半的男孩打得武器脱手的？”   
男孩脸上的笑容迅速消失了。蓝礼皱了皱眉，转向洛拉斯。他依然怒气冲冲地瞪着受伤的男孩。  
“洛拉斯？”蓝礼拧眉，“你没有什么要为自己辩解的吗？”   
他们的目光短暂相接，洛拉斯摇了摇头，眼刀横飞。  
蓝礼叹了口气，转向教头。“我来处理这件事。来吧，洛拉斯。”他做了个手势让洛拉斯跟上。  
他们在一阵紧张的沉默中走了几分钟。一离开众人视线，蓝礼就停下来坐在一墩矮墙上，让洛拉斯坐在他身边。洛拉斯犹豫了一下，还是照做了。  
他们坐了一会儿，洛拉斯依然怒意蒸腾，而蓝礼试着组织言辞。他完全忘了自己对洛拉斯拥有权柄，他一点也不想和洛拉斯之间开展那种上位者对侍从的谈话。  
“发生了什么？”最终蓝礼问，心想这总是个不错的切入点。  
洛拉斯保持沉默。  
蓝礼叹气。“我又不会咬人，洛拉斯。”  
“我失态了。”他简洁地说，脚尖踢开一块鹅卵石。  
“我猜得到。”蓝礼翻了个白眼，“介意说详细点吗？”   
洛拉斯叹了口气，转而面对他。“他侮辱维拉斯。”他最终说，“叫他一无是处的瘸子。”  
蓝礼疲倦地把脸埋进手心。“所以整件事就是这样？有人侮辱维拉斯，于是你把他们的手臂切了下来？”   
洛拉斯挑衅地瞪着他。“他活该。”  
“可你不能干出这样的事，洛拉斯，”蓝礼烦躁地对他说，“这没有意义，那男孩甚至没见过你哥哥。他只是打不过就用说的。”  
洛拉斯怒视着他，想要开口抗议，可似乎没想好要说什么。相反他只是不自在地转过头去，咬紧下唇。  
蓝礼扬起眉毛，感到事情没有这么简单。“他还说了什么？”他问，迫使洛拉斯和他四目相对。  
洛拉斯犹豫了，似乎在斟酌言辞。“他取笑你。”末了他说。  
蓝礼皱眉。他用不着问那男孩说了什么，他完全能自己想出那些话的重点。自比武大会以来流言就传遍了整座城堡，而蓝礼羞于承认的是它们中大部分都是真的。  
他叹了口气。“你看，洛拉斯，我真的很高兴你如此捍卫我，可你不能像那样发脾气，这不值得。”  
洛拉斯不可置信地瞪着他。“你不在意他侮辱你？”   
蓝礼耸肩。“我当然在意，洛拉斯，可人们如此编排我是不可避免的。除非我想成天都为此生气，否则最好学着一笑置之。”  
洛拉斯咬牙，重又盯着地面。  
当洛拉斯显而易见地不打算回答后，蓝礼继续了下去。“那男孩说了什么不重要，洛拉斯。你不能那样做。”他叹了口气，“我们几天后就要出访风暴地。格兰德森伯爵是我的封臣，而他对此可不会高兴。你还记得格兰德森家的箴言吗，洛拉斯？”   
洛拉斯耸耸肩。  
“Rouse me not，洛拉斯。”他迫使洛拉斯看着他的眼睛，“而格兰德森大人恪守此道。他会要求我处罚你。”  
洛拉斯哼了一声。“你不会那么做的吧，你会吗，蓝礼？”他的声音中依然满是叛逆。  
蓝礼叹息。“我必须看起来像是对这件事认真对待。给我一个不处罚你的好理由，洛拉斯。”  
“因为我们是朋友。”洛拉斯表示。  
“所以你希望我因为我们是朋友而对你区别对待，为你开特例？”   
“是的。”他简洁地说。  
蓝礼叹了口气，知道自己该反驳，可也知道这纯属无用功。作为风息堡公爵，他有责任在所有事务中一碗水端平，无论他对牵涉其中的人有何看法。然而他们都知道蓝礼做不到那种事。  
这对他哥哥来说轻而易举，蓝礼苦涩地想。史坦尼斯不显喜恶，从不开例。没人能责难史坦尼斯让个人情感影响判断。那还得是建立在史坦尼斯有情感的前提上。蓝礼叹息着想起了那个劳勃叛乱期间胆敢穿越雷德温封锁线的走私贩。他没带来多少食物，却也自购他们撑到奈德•史塔克前来解除围困。那一天蓝礼想要亲吻洋葱骑士，然而几个星期后史坦尼斯用一把切肉刀砍下了那个可怜男人的指节。  
蓝礼咽下了一声叹息。他不是史坦尼斯，更重要的是，他也不想成为他。“你看，洛拉斯，”他说，“我会尽力，可我不能保证不需要在面上稍微惩罚你一点点。我会和庞洛斯谈谈这个。”  
洛拉斯扬起嘴角，蓝礼忍不住也笑了。

\--

蓝礼找到庞洛斯时他在大厅，给他身在Parchment Hall的伯爵父亲写信，让艾德瑞克帮他封上，在男孩像一个七岁孩子应有的那样小心翼翼地往信上倒封蜡时微笑。  
蓝礼进来时他抬头看他，给他拉开一把椅子。  
“您搞明白校场上发生的事了吗？”他问。  
“差不多了。至少我听过了洛拉斯的说法。格兰德森家的男孩嘲笑他兄长，叫他瘸子或者类似的玩意儿。”  
庞洛斯皱眉。“于是洛拉斯就上钩了？”   
蓝礼叹气。“没错他上钩了，庞洛斯。”  
“然而这就结果而言没什么不同。无论纳伯特是不是挨个侮辱了他家族的每个成员，洛拉斯的行为也是不可饶恕的。”  
“我知道。”蓝礼承认。“我是这么告诉洛拉斯的。”  
“所以你做何打算？”  
蓝礼皱眉；“洛拉斯很不情愿地同意对那个男孩道歉。”  
庞洛斯大笑。“我得承认我真是服了，蓝礼。我敢说，除了你，没人能从那男孩嘴里挤出一句道歉来。”他的口吻严肃下来，“可这不够，蓝礼。Jurne学士向我保证伤口会留疤。格兰德森大人不会高兴的。”  
蓝礼叹气：“你会怎么做，庞洛斯？”   
“我不会费劲劝你惩罚他，蓝礼。我们都知道你不会那么做。但接下来几周里你走访全视城时不能让洛拉斯形影不离地跟着你了，格兰德森大人会将其视为轻侮。”  
“你要我把他留下来。”蓝礼慢吞吞地说，读出了他话中的意味。  
庞洛斯肃穆地看着他：“您当然能把我说的一切都当耳旁风，大人。可格兰德森伯爵对今天校场里发生的事可不会一笑了之。我敢跟您保证如果洛拉斯陪同你到达全视城，他会更不高兴。”  
蓝礼什么都没说。他理解庞洛斯说得有道理，可巡访风暴地的旅程中没有洛拉斯，对他而言简直无从想象。  
庞洛斯看了一样坐在他身后的孩子。“做个好男孩，艾德瑞克，去酒窖给我拿点红酒来。”  
孩子尽责地离开，门在他身后闸上。  
庞洛斯转回蓝礼那边，恳切地看着他。“你看，蓝礼，我喜欢洛拉斯。别误会，虽然他傲慢倔强，我还是喜欢上他了。然而就算是你也看得出他今天做得太过了。这是他针对区区言语的反应。他是个不知何时会引爆的定时炸弹。”  
“或许你是对的。要是维拉斯受伤时他在现场，他很可能会当场试图杀掉奥柏伦亲王。”蓝礼痛苦地承认。  
“正是如此。感谢诸神当时洛拉斯不在。”他认真地望着他，“然而说不定哪天洛拉斯所爱的人们就会受到伤害，而洛拉斯会在场。”  
蓝礼叹气：“所以你认为把他留下会让他反思自己的脾气？”   
庞洛斯点点头：“这对他来说是好事。他需要学到自己的行为是有后果的。”  
蓝礼再度咽下一声叹息。“我想你说得对，庞洛斯。一如既往。可需要告诉洛拉斯我不带他出去了的又不是你。”他迫使自己笑笑，“而且没有他一定无聊透顶。”  
庞洛斯没有笑，他对蓝礼悲哀地勾起嘴角，神色柔和下来。“也许你们俩最好分开一段时日，蓝礼。”  
“那是什么意思？”他愤而问。  
“原谅我，大人，本不该由我来告诉您该和谁相处。”  
蓝礼叹了口气：“好像你在意过越权似的。而且我听说每个领主都该有对他们说真话的人，无论他多么不爱听。”  
庞洛斯看起来似乎在仔细地斟词酌句。他深吸了一口气。“你和洛拉斯的友谊令我担心，蓝礼。”他朝蓝礼悲伤地微笑，眼神怜悯，“我见过你看他的眼神。你总有一天会为此心碎。”  
半晌之后蓝礼才终于明白过来他意之所指，脸烧了起来。  
“我不知道你在说什么。”他生硬地说，不看庞洛斯的眼睛。  
庞洛斯叹了口气。“我从劳勃封你为风息堡公爵时就在这里了，蓝礼。你会发现我比你以为的更了解你。我最不想看到的就是你难过。请你谨记。”他站起来，不同寻常地拍了拍蓝礼的胳膊，“我该走了，得去看看艾德瑞克怎样了。”  
门在他身后轻轻关上。  
蓝礼把脸埋进掌心，深深地呼吸。庞洛斯是对的，他知道，或许比他自己意识到的更为正确。他已经心碎了。每次洛拉斯和女仆调情的时候、和她们咬耳朵的时候、对他之外的人倾注关注的时候，他都在心碎，比他愿意承认的更加痛不可当。哪怕只是看着洛拉斯，知道自己正渴望着不可及之物，都叫他心如刀绞。而他知道这些情感最终无疑会横亘在他们中间，如同天堑。  
他叹了口气。或许这段分离对大家都是最好的。


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 227肖战粉丝举报ao3导致其被墙事件后的第一更。敬创作，敬自由，敬我们。献给我们不死的灵魂。  
> 承诺的不放弃。【虽然翻译大概只能算是搬运工ry  
> 快了下一更应该就能到大转折了！坚持啊我【。继续少年蓝礼的烦恼，巡访风暴地看得本风暴厨一本满足【

当天晚上，蓝礼还是怀着忧虑敲开了洛拉斯房间的门。他尽可能地拖延，把自己埋在所能找到的一切他往常只会忽略过去的政务中。他甚至去找庞洛斯盘点城堡的账目来逃避，而这无疑是蓝礼作为风息堡公爵的职责中最无聊的一项了。  
然而最终他清干净了所有能找到的领主职责，再也拖延不下去了。他深呼吸，等待洛拉斯开门，为自己即将告诉他的决定而硬下心肠。  
洛拉斯过了一小会儿才把门打开，他已经换上了睡衣，手里端着一盏蜡烛，发卷支楞得到处都是。  
“我吵醒你了，是吗？”蓝礼问，一股新的歉疚冲刷心头。  
洛拉斯打了个哈欠。“那不重要。你要进来吗？”   
蓝礼点了点头，随他进屋，在洛拉斯爬回床上时让自己稳稳落座在一把椅子里。他最后一次在心里排演了一遍即将要说的话，深吸一口气以鼓起勇气。  
“洛拉斯。”他开口道，尽力让语气听起来坚定些。他又深呼吸了一次，迫使自己继续，反复精心排练的说辞出口却是颠三倒四，他甚至忘了词。  
洛拉斯看着他，眼里是露骨的恶趣味。一会儿后他似乎总算可怜他了。“庞洛斯已经告诉我了，蓝礼。”末了他说。  
“他说了？”蓝礼睁大眼盯着他。  
“没错。他说他很怀疑你有没有那个骨气来告诉我。”洛拉斯扬起眉毛，“可能他是对的。”  
蓝礼脸上泛起红晕。“你不生气？”  
“我生气了一会儿。准确点说是很长的一会儿。”洛拉斯承认，“可当庞洛斯告诉我纳伯特的伤会留疤之后我就高兴起来了。”  
蓝礼忍不住笑了。“你知道吗，洛拉斯，你真是无可救药。”  
洛拉斯耸了耸肩。“这是个永久的教训，教他在我在场时闭上那张出口辱人的嘴。这可太值了，你该看看我砍他时他的表情，实在令人满足。”  
“你不介意被留下？”蓝礼不禁略觉失望。他依然不确定要如何度过洛拉斯如此漫长的不在，而他心里某块自私的部分希望洛拉斯也像他一样难受。  
洛拉斯皱眉。“我当然介意，蓝礼。可就算庞洛斯显然觉得我不懂事，我确实懂得那个杂种的伯爵父亲会认为你带我巡访他是种轻侮。”他叹了口气，“我们提利尔格外懂得安抚封臣的要紧。自从我们越过那些一无是处的佛罗伦受封高庭，就一直不得不安抚他们。”  
蓝礼笑了：“你知道，我以为你会气急败坏的。”  
洛拉斯耸肩：“毫无疑问你走的时候我会怒气冲天，但我想庞洛斯已经接下了我大多数的怒火。而且虽然我很想和你一起去，但几个月心无旁骛的训练也算是大有裨益。”  
蓝礼忿忿地哼了一声：“所以我让你分心了？”   
洛拉斯懒洋洋地向后靠在枕头上：“把这当作是赞美吧。没几个人能让我放下训练，你是其中之一。”  
“我很受用。”笑容不由自主地绽开。“我不会去太久。”他加了一句，比起洛拉斯，更像是安自己的心，“或许我在你注意到我走之前就回来了。”  
洛拉斯扬起一边眉毛。“我对此十分怀疑，蓝礼。”  
蓝礼微笑。“你照我说的那样对那个男孩道歉了吗？”他转换了话题。  
洛拉斯皱起脸。“是的。”他不情不愿地咕哝道，“我想我再也不会原谅你让我那么做了，蓝礼。他今早的一切遭遇都是活该，根本不值得道歉。”  
蓝礼笑了。“可我希望你道歉了？真诚地？”   
洛拉斯翻了个白眼，依然皱着俊脸，“当然不是真的真诚，但我装得够像。”  
蓝礼扬起嘴角：“我完全相信。庞洛斯有一次告诉我你们提利尔假装礼貌就像人们穿衣服一样自然而然。”  
“那大概是真的。”洛拉斯承认，把一个哈欠按了回去，“可从你嘴里说出来就有点过了。你什么时候能坦白说出心里所想，那才叫七神开眼。”  
蓝礼只是翻翻眼睛。“你和我一样清楚人生在世不能总是想什么说什么。有些话还是不说为妙。”他忍不住也打了个哈欠，“不管怎样，洛拉斯，我们都是时候睡觉了。你看起来半梦半醒，而庞洛斯让我们明天就出发，以免赶上他认为一定会来的风暴。”  
听了这话，洛拉斯的脸略垮了下来：“这么快？”   
蓝礼叹了口气。“早去早回。”他用此刻他所能最欢快的语气说，努力忽略胃里缓缓下沉的感受。  
洛拉斯皱起的眉并未散开。“留下来？”他幽怨地请求，没等回答就翻了个身给蓝礼腾出位置，“看在你明天就要走了的份上。”  
“只能一会儿。”蓝礼告诉他，无心与他抬杠，“我们明天出发时间早得离谱，就为了在中午时到达鹫巢堡。庞洛斯安排了一个女仆叫醒我，要是我不在该在的地方，他们可就办不到了。”  
“我想也是。”洛拉斯的声音中揉上了些许失望，“可你会呆一会儿的，对吧？”   
蓝礼点点头，爬上床躺在他身边，在彼此中间留下一道鲜明的界限。而他似乎不必多此一举，因为洛拉斯立刻抓住了他的手臂把他拉近，头枕在蓝礼肩上。他比他看起来要强壮，蓝礼不得不承认。  
蓝礼在他旁边不安地翻身。他不知该如何是好。一部分的他无法呼吸，在洛拉斯屈尊让他触碰时心跳停了一拍；而另一部分的他却恼火起他的侍从迫使他们如此亲密，点燃了他无从抵抗也无从释放的欲念。  
他尴尬地清清喉咙。“你不觉得我们这样躺在一起有点怪怪的吗，洛拉斯？”   
洛拉斯抬头看着他。“你觉得怪吗？”他略微挪了挪，倚在蓝礼胸前，双臂环住了蓝礼的脖颈。  
“额…我…”蓝礼口齿不清地说，试着推开他。“是的。”他最终说了出来。  
洛拉斯朝他天真无邪地微笑：“为什么呐？”   
“额…反正就是这样。”蓝礼竭尽全力保持声音平稳，洛拉斯的触碰如同电流一样将战栗送往全身。  
洛拉斯皱眉，垂头看了看缠在蓝礼身上的自己。“当然不是。”他干巴巴地说，扯起嘴角，“这令你困扰吗？”   
“我想没有吧。”蓝礼没头没尾地咕哝道。  
“我不介意，你也说你无所谓，那还有什么问题？”洛拉斯支起身，将蓝礼垂到眼前的发丝撩开，仿佛这能证明他的话似的。  
蓝礼苦笑。问题在他的腿间，可他不打算同洛拉斯承认。  
“我该回去睡了。”他低声说，把自己从洛拉斯的拥抱中扯出来，起身略略转开，决心不让洛拉斯发现他对自己造成了什么影响。  
洛拉斯翻了个白眼。“好，好。可你得保证会给我写信。”  
尽管深感挫败，蓝礼听到这话依然微笑起来。“我肯定会。”他答道，起身出门。  
“你要是不写我就真的生气了。”洛拉斯在他身后喊道。

\--

蓝礼心想自己大概没经历过比这更一团糟的日子了。他们出发时就阴雨绵绵，而正如蓝礼所料，这个点起床光是醒来就够早的了，更别说起床上路。他痛苦地回望了一眼身后的风息堡，有那么一瞬想知道洛拉斯会不会起床目送他们离开，即使天才蒙蒙亮。  
他烦躁地叹了口气，迫使自己把注意力转回看路上。如此怏怏不乐可不像他，然而他只想转身回风息堡去。他试图告诉自己心情恶劣只是因为下雨和早起，可他知道，如果洛拉斯如他本应的那样在他身边，两者都尚可忍受。  
连他的随从都感知到了他的坏心情，他看到他们中的几人正交换着好奇的颜色，显然是想知道他们一贯兴高采烈的公爵今早为何居然如此阴沉。  
蓝礼无视了他们，向前望去。虽然他们一路懒懒散散，可中午时还是肯定能到达克林顿家族古老的族堡，蓝礼心想。环绕鹫巢堡的赭红崖岸已然纤毫毕现，没入南方，鹫巢堡就藏在它们后面。考虑到克林顿曾经的伯爵地位，这是蓝礼将要访问的仅有几家有产骑士之一。  
他们到达时鹫巢堡骑士已经在等待了，骑在一匹高大华丽的骏马上。他是个年轻人，比蓝礼大几岁，长长的红发垂到肩头，佐以绯色鬓须。蓝礼试着回忆起自己此前是否见过他，然而他只是隐约记得上一任鹫巢堡骑士曾带着他的孩子来到他的族廷，当时他和现任鹫巢堡骑士都还是小男孩。他叹了口气。他想他们现在都是年轻男子了。  
蓝礼推了推身边的庞洛斯。“看来红胡子现在正当潮流，我的好科塔奈爵士。虽然我得说你的令人印象深刻多了。”  
庞洛斯笑了，看起来很高兴蓝礼终于恢复了些精神。“我听说他们因此叫他红罗兰，大人。”  
蓝礼笑了。“我喜欢这个称呼，很好记。”  
他们安静下来，来到骑士面前，下马将他们的坐骑交给侍从和仆僮。  
红罗兰夸张地鞠了一躬：“大人。您的到来令我们这儿蓬荜生辉。我是否有那个荣幸向您展示鹫巢堡？”   
蓝礼微笑：“你能陪我一起走走是我的荣幸，好爵士。我相信我们有许多可聊。”  
年轻人点点头，来到蓝礼身边，领着众人向城堡去。他们聊了许多，蓝礼先是询问了他一场格外凶残的风暴对鹫巢堡造成的损害，话题最终落到了蓝礼之前举办的比武大会上。  
“真遗憾我和我的弟妹们都无法到场，”红罗兰告诉他，“我父亲把我打发去了暮临厅，而我的弟妹们不得不留在他床边，他病得太厉害。”  
“你父亲是个好人。”蓝礼说，“听到他上个月过世的消息，我很难过。他在我兄长起义期间忠诚侍奉。”  
红罗兰赞同地点头：“您这样说真是太好了。他令人怀念。”  
“我听说他为你和塔斯伯爵的女儿安排了订婚，是吗？”蓝礼笑道，“我希望你会邀请我参加婚礼。”  
红罗兰苦了脸。“婚礼取消了，大人。”  
“真遗憾，我喜欢婚礼。”蓝礼玩笑似地对他说，“方便问一下原因吗？”   
出乎他意料地，红罗兰冷笑一声：“我想您还没见过塔斯的处女吧，大人？”   
“我还没有那个荣幸。”  
“等您遇见她，您会理解的，大人。作为女人来说，那丫头就是个笑话。”  
蓝礼皱了皱眉。如果他没理解错，红罗兰是指那女孩相貌平平。他咽下一声叹息。显然在礼仪方面红罗兰爵士还有得要学，而在政治方面也是。考虑到红罗兰爵士的家族家徒四壁的情况，与塔斯唯一继承人的婚姻可不是什么该嗤之以鼻的东西。蓝礼忍住了摇头的冲动。  
他到底是没有发表评论，只是转换了话题，将对话拉回比武大会和其他无伤大雅的琐事上。  
很快他们到达了城堡，红罗兰爵士骄傲地示意他新寡的母亲上前见过他们的封君，他两个年轻的弟妹随后跟上。两个人都很羞涩，蓝礼心想，缺了点红罗兰自然散发出的自信气质。那女孩尤其紧张，坐立不安地把玩着她上衣的扣子，还老是试图缩进她母亲的裙子下面，虽然她早已过了这么做的年纪。  
红罗兰把她往前推了推，抛给她一个意有所指的眼色。她匆忙行了一个歪歪斜斜的屈膝礼，朝蓝礼露出微笑，向上看着她，面上泛起绯色。  
蓝礼忍住叹息，倾身亲吻女孩的小手。他都忘了，无论他走到哪里，领主夫人们都会把女儿往他身边扔，企望有朝一日他会娶其中一个。他在心底呻吟，女孩拨弄着肩头的头发，蓝礼心想或者这是她被教导的色诱手段。这真可悲。无论将来他会娶谁，都不会是这个女孩，一个被剥夺了所有土地和头衔的有产骑士家族的女儿。  
他可以想象这是接下来几个月中诸多试图引诱他的尝试的开端。而很可能他会迅速对此厌倦。


	27. Chapter 27

待到蓝礼庆祝自己的第十七个命名日时，蓝礼已经到达了丰收厅，阿斯坦•赛尔弥伯爵特意为他精心安排了一场接风晚宴。蓝礼得体地感谢了他，并没提起过去几个月中他已经参加了数不清的宴会。他想他现在做梦都是跳舞，他抱着一个接一个女孩，旋转过一座接一座大厅，她们的姓名和脸庞乳水交融、不分彼此。  
然而他回想起他的封臣们多么热情好客，就不禁微笑了。风暴领主们个个对他无比亲切，显然对蓝礼逐门逐户访问他们十分受用。  
他们从鹫巢堡一路向南到达雨屋城，然后西进鸦巢城。在那里蓝礼实践了诺言，让古德•莫里根爵士领他参观了城堡，而它令他印象深刻。鸦巢城顶端的城垛北望塔斯，南瞰伊斯蒙岛，景致摄人心魄，蓝礼甚至不得不承认连他钟爱的风息堡城垛都难以匹及。古德爵士对于封君赞赏自己的家堡十分骄傲，声称要写一首歌荣耀蓝礼。  
接着他们短暂造访了雾林城，向梅泰林家族表示敬意，而后跨过了将伊斯蒙岛与大陆隔开的一衣带水。蓝礼格外享受在绿石城度过的时光。他母亲出身伊斯蒙家，而当他的伯爵祖父在临海的城堡中给他江苏那些他从未知道也无从得知的，关于他母亲的故事时，尽管不记得她，他依然仿佛置身于家中。他如饥似渴地听，他的祖父对他谈起的除却她的美丽，更多是她与生俱来的温柔和善，他不知该作何感想。蓝礼时常庆幸自己没有父母的记忆，然而在绿石城期间，他发现自己对劳勃和史坦尼斯竟有种难以名状的嫉妒，他们了解这位他本也该了解的女性。而他不止一次地想知道，倘若卡珊娜•拜拉席恩和她的丈夫活着，史坦尼斯和劳勃的生活又会有什么不同。劳勃还会这般酗酒无度吗？史坦尼斯还会这般铁石心肠吗？而他最想知道的是，如果有母亲照料，而非在诸多学士和代理城主手中辗转，自己还会不会如此孤独。他离开绿石城时心情沉重，下定决心待他回到风息堡，就去给父母的衣冠冢扫墓。  
然而他们的下一站是石盔城的史文家族，蓝礼没多少功夫细想故史蒂芬公爵和卡珊娜夫人，他的日子被各式各样的娱乐填满了。史文家是个骄傲的家族，然而他们简直不能更好客了。石盔城坐落在风暴地一条较大河流的河口上。唐纳爵士，Guilian伯爵的长子和继承人，负责带他钓鱼，而他的幼弟则在一场友好的箭术交流中让蓝礼一败涂地。他看着那年轻人把弄长弓，心下惊叹他竟是百发百中。他疯狂地想念洛拉斯，而没有哪一刻比此刻更叫他渴望他就在此地，或许就连他的侍从都会为巴隆•史文的武艺所惊叹。他如实对巴隆爵士说了，邀请他前去风息堡，给他的侍从现上一两招。巴隆爵士笑了，令蓝礼心中雀跃的是，他听说了洛拉斯•提利尔多么神童的传言，很乐意挑战他。  
他们在石盔城过河，来到全视城。这是个蓝礼没那么想访问的地方。如他所料，格兰德森伯爵几乎是立即提起了他称之为一场针对他儿子无缘无故的邪恶袭击，要求明确告知洛拉斯是如何被惩罚的。蓝礼尽量庄重地答复了他，告诉格兰德森大人自己有多么生自己侍从的气，已经打算在多大程度上让洛拉斯清楚认识到自己行为的可怕本质。然他没接到庞洛斯丢给他的眼色，并努力在历数自己准备强加给洛拉斯的种种惩罚时尽了极大努力维持表情。然而格兰德森大人没那么好糊弄，他们Rouse me not的族语也绝非虚言。蓝礼不得不使尽浑身解数用自己的魅力按下他们的不满。在全视城访问期间他全程都得安抚他们，不甚遮掩地暗示纳伯特很快会受封骑士，并在他的私人卫队获得一席之地。那男孩还不够好，蓝礼想，可他到了受封骑士的合适年纪，而且要让他的伯爵父亲闭嘴，这是个还说得过去的代价。这似乎起了效果，他离开全视城时格兰德森大人总算肯同他握手了。蓝礼只能庆幸格兰德森伯爵没有女儿，否则为着自己的侍从伤了他的幼子一事，蓝礼怕是会被逼着娶上一个作为进一步补偿才算完。  
而蓝礼访问的其他家族都不缺女儿。如他所料，几乎在每座大厅，领主们都会把女儿往他面前推，以期他会爱上其中一个。蓝礼不得不嘲笑了他们可悲的举动，没有什么比这更不可能了。然而，他还是确保自己好好打量了她们中的大多数。无论这念头多么令他心慌意乱，他依然很有可能最终得和其中之一结婚。他能做的就是至少试着在里面找一个看得过去的，一个能成为好伴侣，也足够健壮以给他带来充足继承人的女孩。他会需要继承人，蓝礼悲伤地想，除非他希望风息堡传给他兄弟的某个孩子或孙辈。自然，乔佛里作为下一任国王用不着其他位置，可托曼或许需要。蓝礼在比武大会上短暂地见到那男孩时，他似乎是个甜美的孩子，可他不禁担心他会长成他哥哥那样。单是想到那样一个小鬼统治风息堡就令他反胃。他自己找个封臣的女儿结婚显然要强得多，或许就是他被介绍的其中一个，然后希望随着时日过去，他会学会像一个男人喜爱美丽女子一样喜爱她。他不会是一个坏丈夫，蓝礼想，即使他无法像一个丈夫应有的那样爱她，他可以学着以另一种方式爱护她，而他也不会像某些男人对他们妻子所作所为的那样打她或是强暴她。或许她甚至会庆幸他对于和她上床无甚兴趣。  
他叹了口气，心不在焉地望向窗外丰收厅的领地。当然也可能劳勃对他有更要紧的安排。他的兄长能轻而易举地为了某种政治企图给他订下更有力的大家族的女儿。蓝礼在脑中过了一遍各大家族，心里盘算着适配的女子。当他发现自己想不到哪个适龄的兰尼斯特女人时松了一口气。看来诸神终归有眼。然而当他想起瓦德•佛雷有多少女儿时立刻挺直了背……  
无论谁将成为他的夫人，蓝礼都希望她至少像伊斯蒙大人口中的他母亲那样温柔和蔼。他知道史塔克家有几个女儿，而以他所知的奈德•史塔克而言，他想她们应该都还不错。然而，从他从史坦尼斯零星稀少的来信中得知的小道消息来看，御前议会已有了讨论，准备让王太子乔佛里与史塔克的长女订婚。蓝礼不禁同情了那个可怜的女孩，年纪轻轻就遭此厄运。  
一个马泰尔也不太坏，他想，然而洛拉斯大概永远不会原谅他和要为维拉斯的伤负责的家族联姻。然而，蓝礼想，亚莲恩公主据称美貌过人，而她或许也不会太不乐意嫁给他。他知道多恩民风自由，或许等她发现比起女人他更喜欢男人的陪伴，会少歧视他一点儿。然待他想起和亚莲恩•马泰尔结婚意味着奥柏伦亲王成了他的叔丈，他差点惊呼起来。这念头让他颇不自在。  
叹了口气，蓝礼试着把婚姻大事驱出脑海。运气好的话他还有许多年才需要认真思考这个话题。而或许，如果诸神格外仁慈的话，洛拉斯还会在他身边呆一段时间。如果洛拉斯在场点亮气氛，保持他心情昂扬的话，或许他就能忍受婚姻了。他想如果这能使年轻的提利尔不离开他的话，就算是恒久的可望而不可即，他也能忍耐。  
洛拉斯会为了他们的友谊留在他身边是个令人安心的念头，可蓝礼知道那不现实。即使洛拉斯奇迹般地在受封骑士后依然决定留在风息堡，总有一天他自己也会结婚。此时此刻洛拉斯追求荣耀，可最终他会像大多数男人一样找个女人安定下来，有个家。即使作为三子名下没有领地，他也能想象洛拉斯的追求者门庭若市，尤其是当他在比武大会闯出名堂之后。提利尔家族以和封臣结缡闻名，洛拉斯或许也不会例外。这念头令他痛苦，他不知该如何面对另一个人将拥有洛拉斯的事实。她会吻他，像蓝礼渴望的那样拥着他。他悲伤地想着自己对洛拉斯的心情是否会随着他离开风息堡而褪去，不知为何他认为不会。  
蓝礼咽下叹息，开始为晚宴着装，试图不去细想这一切痛苦的无可避免。他转而专注于自己的穿着，正打算完成今晚的造型，把一枚鹿形大胸针别在上衣上时，庞洛斯出现在门边，手里是一封信。  
“给你的，大人。”他说，把羊皮纸递给蓝礼。  
蓝礼立刻恢复了精神，当认出字迹时他立刻就知道信来自谁了，他笑了起来。  
“那是什么…你们俩通的第九封信？”庞洛斯无奈地问。“你才走了几个月。从上星期到现在他能有什么非得告诉你的啊？”他扬起眉毛，“我该告诉你这太离谱了，可今天是你的命名日，所以我就不说什么了。”  
而蓝礼只是微笑，懒得纠正他这其实是他们之间通的第十二封信。洛拉斯似乎总有什么能跟他说，哪怕它们大多数只是他不在期间风息堡发生的琐事，以及洛拉斯又不费吹灰之力打败了哪个侍从。蓝礼逐字逐句反复地看，字迹印入脑海。从宴会的人声鼎沸中告退后，他常常躺在床上想象洛拉斯写这些信的样子，或许是在他床上，或者坐在大厅中，发卷散落眼前，朱唇轻咬，心神游走，正是他的侍从平日里思考的模样。  
他知道他不该如此的，这些念头在长远而言只会让他的生活更加艰难，可他情不自禁。他时常熬夜，在幽暗的烛光下来回翻看洛拉斯的信。  
庞洛斯一离开他就忙不迭地撕开最新的这封信读了起来，估计自己能赶在宴会前读完。  
信的内容主要是祝他命名日快乐，而蓝礼很高兴即使自己不在风息堡，他的侍从也记得这个日子。他读到末尾，细细地将信叠起，放进一只小盒子里，洛拉斯之前所有的来信都被他放在里面。他空泛地想着这般珍视信这种廉价的物件是否寻常。毫无疑问，这是少女们会做的事，蓝礼想，坠入爱河的年轻女孩，日夜翘首以盼她们心上人的一颦一笑、一言一物。他顿时赧然。他，风息堡公爵，表现得像个单相思的傻姑娘。  
他叹了口气，决定至少等几天再回复洛拉斯，以证明自己在有关他的侍从的事上起码还有几分自尊自持。  
然而他下楼赴宴时笑容依然没有散去，沉浸在想象洛拉斯如何度过他的时光中。  
当晚他的心情是如此之好，以至于通常令他无所适从的女人们都变得可忍受些了。  
感谢诸神，阿斯坦大人本人并没有可追求他的女儿或姐妹。蓝礼对此十分庆幸，毕竟要在坚定地拒绝她们同时保持迷人，和直截了当地轻蔑她们之间走钢丝真是太难了。他最不想的就是因为轻侮他的女儿而得罪某个封臣。  
然而来自周边次等家族的女孩茫茫多，她们许多是丰收厅旗下有产骑士的女儿。有产骑士的女儿是蓝礼所见最可怕的。领主的女儿至少职责在身，还会表现出符合身份矜持和礼节，而没那么尊贵的女孩们可不管这些。她们截然相反，蓝礼想。  
她们今天格外放浪形骸。发现今日是他的命名日后，比较大胆的一个就坚持要在他的脸颊上印下一吻作为命名日礼物，而其他人纷纷有样学样。蓝礼就这么陷落在一片亲吻的汪洋中。他一点也不想要这个，他的随从和主人们都看着，哄笑着眼见他们的封君被裙摆和精心打点的发髻淹没。  
蓝礼暗暗呻吟，她们中的一个情色意味十足地弯下腰，给他递上一盘酥皮点心，而这个动作唯一的目的就是让他好好看清她上衣下面的曲线。她可堪凹凸有致，可这只是让蓝礼脸红起来，比起欲念更多是羞耻。然而他还是咽下食物，强迫自己在桌上爆发出一阵异口同声的淫亵大笑时跟着一起笑。  
等正餐上来，他想他可能已经见识过最糟的了，可有个女孩还是把其他竞争者都远远比了下去。吃甜点期间她一路来到他面前，假装被裙子绊了一跤，刚巧落在蓝礼大腿上。  
蓝礼只是笑，优雅地扶起她。她是个可人儿，蓝礼想，可能是某个有产骑士或阿斯坦大人管家的女儿。她肯定知道自己毫无希望得到风息堡公爵的认真注视，可或许她想要的是完全不同的东西。事实上，她透过忽闪的长睫毛看着他的眼神暗示着她想的根本是婚姻之外的事。  
他叹了口气。她们的笑容很俏丽，然而对他而言引不起丝毫波澜。他回想着洛拉斯寄给他的信，此刻被仔细地装好放在楼上。那封简简单单的信给他带来的欢欣比所有这些女人加起来都多。  
尽管如此，他还是同她们中的大多数跳了舞，坚定地无视了旋转扫过舞厅时她们贴在身上的热度。相反，他想着洛拉斯会不会跳舞，惊讶地意识到认识他侍从的整三年来他从未见过他跳。然而他大约是会的，蓝礼想，提利尔估计从他出生起就教他这一类事物了，就像骑马一样。  
此后整晚洛拉斯都在他的脑袋中徘徊，等舞会结束，他总算回到房间，他发现自己立刻就拿起了桌上的羊皮纸。  
把先前对自己的承诺抛到脑后，他在床头放了一瓶墨水，抓着羊皮纸爬上床，一刻都没耽搁，提笔写起给洛拉斯的回信来。他的侍从一定会觉得今晚女孩们的表现很有趣，而他喜欢逗洛拉斯笑。  
他睡去时依然想着洛拉斯。在他的梦里，倒在他腿上的是洛拉斯，把头发从脸前拨开，就像那些女孩以为他会喜欢的那样。通常蓝礼会在对这些梦境的羞耻中醒来，可今天是他的命名日，总得允许人们在命名日稍作放纵。


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布蕾妮！超可爱的布蕾妮！就算知道算不上真心实意然而容我赞美蓝礼的decency和他对美人的善意，他已经比同时代的人走得远太多了，他值得布蕾妮少年的绮思。

他们登上载他们跨越海峡去塔斯的船时刚过中午，那座岛将是他们的最后一站。  
蓝礼十分期待。据说塔斯风景如画，而塞尔温大人热情好客。此次巡访中，他是最后一位蓝礼将与之共进晚餐的领主。  
他已经数不清和多少领主吃过多少顿饭了。他们从丰收厅一路来到荚原城，比兹伯利家族的家堡。他在荚原城度过的日子比起之前的一些家族而言谈不上有趣，因为整座城堡就恰好坐落在盛夏厅的阴影中。放弃指望梅斯•提利尔和道朗亲王采取措施之后，蓝礼无法再坐视不管。尽管他实在不觉得盛夏厅该归他管，他还是不情不愿地派了一些随从去清理把那里当老巢的盗贼。他们得胜而归，当晚开了不少麦芽酒来庆祝。蓝礼隐约怀疑他的骑士们所做的仅仅是把那些盗贼赶过边境，驱到河湾地去。可他什么也没说，现在那是梅斯•提利尔的麻烦了。  
下一站是Parchments，而尽管蓝礼很高兴终于能见到庞洛斯的伯爵父亲，他呆在那儿全程都没停过。Parchments离风息堡不过几里，向东望去，拜拉席恩要塞的城墙轮廓鲜明。他不得不痛苦地忍住骑回那里的冲动，哪怕是一下午也好。  
过后他想起他该送一只乌鸦给洛拉斯，让他前来加入他们，可直到他们出发去幼鹿屯时他才想起来。  
幼鹿屯的卡伏仑大人很是满意，Amberly的Rogers家和铜门城的布克勒家亦然。而塞巴斯蒂安•埃洛尔大人是如此好客，甚至陪着蓝礼一行人走到岸边，送他们安全登上去塔斯的船才离开。  
此刻岛屿已进入视野，裹绕在海湾上空蒸腾的浓云稠雾里。  
往常从大陆可以清晰地看见塔斯岛，然而今天天公似乎不作美，因此蓝礼必须信任他的船长，信任他正带他们航往正确的方向。  
真遗憾，驶入浓雾时蓝礼心想。塔斯以美景著称，他本期待着好好欣赏一番。不过明天雾还是有希望散去。天气总不可能更糟了，蓝礼欣喜地想。干草厅的雨淅淅沥沥，而这会儿水险浪恶，许多他的人都紧紧抓着船沿，强忍呕吐的冲动。  
蓝礼不像一些随从那样反应剧烈，然而他们靠港时他还是很庆幸脚下终于踩上坚实的大地了。  
塞尔温伯爵在那里迎接他们，与蓝礼亲切握手，像老朋友那样拥抱了庞洛斯。  
两位年长者互致美言、畅聊他不曾参与的旧日时光时，蓝礼打量着塞尔温大人带来的队伍。  
他对红罗兰毫无体面地轻侮的女孩十分好奇，可她并不在场。这很古怪，蓝礼想。在其他城堡女孩们往往被排着队介绍给他，可这一个却藏了起来。只有卫队环绕着暮之星，而他也没有提起他的女儿和唯一的继承人。  
直到当天的晚宴，蓝礼才终于见到了塔斯的处女。  
不管她藏到了哪儿，塞尔温伯爵显然都把她哄了出来，此刻她正坐在他的右手边。即使从他的视角来看，蓝礼也看得出她模样平庸。棕发长而柔软，质感有如稻草，散落在她脸上，而她的鼻子上满是雀斑，脸颊也没能对她粗糙的五官起到一丁点儿修饰作用。她似乎也有自知之明，在她父亲身侧尴尬地扭动，头低低垂下，眼睛盯着桌面。蓝礼心想自己从没见过比那不幸的少女更不自在的人了。  
他过去时塞尔温大人站起来，一只手按在他女儿肩上。  
蓝礼不得不阻止自己显得恍然大悟。那女孩匆匆站起来，笨手笨脚，差点撞倒了椅子。女孩不比洛拉斯大，最多十三岁，然而她一起身，仿佛一座高塔，把在座大部分男人都压了下去。蓝礼素来自认高挑，身过六尺，然而这女孩能直视他的眼睛。她的肩膀也比他宽，衬得站在她身后的女孩像个小号的洋娃娃。  
即使红罗兰爵士的评语并不得体，他也能看出为什么这女孩不对他的胃口。  
女孩没像她之前的许多其他姑娘一样把手伸给他吻。她甚至没看他，严肃地紧盯着地面，仿佛希望自己身在哪里都好，只要不是此刻她父亲的大厅。  
然而塞尔温大人还是替她开口了：“这位是布蕾妮，大人，我的女儿。”  
“小姐。”他朝她绽开微笑，“这是我的荣幸。”  
她这才抬起头看着他，双眼睁大。她没有回以微笑，然而急匆匆地念叨了几句礼仪言辞。从她木然的背诵蓝礼就能猜出，那八成是她的修女教她的。  
蓝礼随即在长桌的头侧落座，庞洛斯坐在他身旁。食物端了上来，蓝礼大快朵颐。这或许是一系列宴会中的最后一场，可蓝礼并未厌倦他的封臣们为他靡费的美饕乐趣。  
这是一场愉快的宴会。既然家已经近在眼前，他的随从们似乎急切地想要享受旅程的尾声。酒杯空了又满，他最严肃的侍卫都显得心情大好。仆人一开始清理杯盘，他们就迫不及待地跳起来，伸手邀请姑娘们跳起舞来。  
乐师们奏起调子，大厅里很快充满了乐曲和摇曳的裙摆。有着曲致轮廓和可爱笑容的漂亮女孩们首先被抢先。她们让骑士们搂着转圈圈，柔软秀丽的小手按上男人们剑茧遍布的手，笑声在大厅里回漾。随后是相貌平庸点的，她们的女仆当天早些时候费了不少功夫把她们塞进紧身衣里，给她们的头发打卷，好让她们显得更可人一点儿。  
很快几乎所有的女人都旋转了起来，而没有男人还缺伴儿了。等第一支舞结束，蓝礼感觉到女人们目光的重量落在了他身上，她们中的许多人都饱含希望地望着他的方向。他微笑着执起最近一个的手臂，那是一个亚麻色头发的女孩，发垂过腰，相当惊艳。过去几个月中他发现自己相当享受跳舞，虽然除了舞蹈本身，他对他的舞伴一无所求。  
然而从他此刻的舞伴肩头看出去，蓝礼发现还有一个女孩落了单。  
塔斯之女依然庄重地坐在她父亲身边，双手交叠放在膝盖上。她没在看舞蹈，头依然低着，双眼坚决地锁定桌面。  
待到这支舞迎来尾声，蓝礼放开舞伴，朝她走去。  
“小姐。”他向她伸出手。  
她抬起眼看着他，眼里略有小心翼翼。可等意识到他不是在开玩笑，她的眼睛倏然瞪大，微醺着脸接过蓝礼的手。  
她在他的怀里，感觉怪怪的。她如此高大壮硕，他感到自己仿佛在和长兄跳舞，而她的手也比寻常女孩的要粗糙许多。它们长了茧，尽管要大得多，还是令蓝礼想起了洛拉斯的手，被剑打磨得粗粝。  
她不是蓝礼会称为优雅的那类，然而以这样一个大个子女孩来说，她的脚步惊人地轻盈。然而她举止很不自如，似乎不确定自己该不该像其他女孩那样靠在他身上。而蓝礼庆幸她的克制，他不确定自己能不能在支撑她的重量同时还带着她优雅地转圈。  
随着舞曲继续，她甚至回以他微笑，大嘴咧开，露出歪曲的龅牙。她的脸不再那么庄重了，眼底着上几分生气。它们蓝得惊人，蓝礼注意到，就像他自己的那样，虽然少了些绿调。  
乐曲告一段落后他们分开，蓝礼朝她抛去一个微笑，随即被新舞伴拉走。新舞伴比之前的漂亮许多，可也烦人许多。她死死地盯着他，就好像她是某种肉食动物而他是一块肉。  
他带着舞伴穿过大厅去为下一支舞作准备时，从眼角瞥到了塔斯之女。她像是正往回走，回父亲身边她的座位上去。然而古德爵士拦住了她，他伸出手，带她原路返回她刚离开的地方。  
蓝礼忍不住笑了。过去几个月古德爵士都在变着法地取悦他。每幅叫蓝礼心旷神怡的风景都令他尤有同感，每盘蓝礼喜爱的菜肴对他而言都成了褒奖。这位骑士如此想要讨得蓝礼的欢欣，若是蓝礼对跳崖表现出什么特别的喜好，他恐怕都会照做。年轻人接过他的前舞伴也并不令他惊讶。  
塔斯之女在蓝礼坐下休息后还跳了好一会儿。下一个邀请她的是赫伯特•波林爵士，接着是几位她父亲座下的有产骑士，甚至连一个个子蹿得过头的侍从都朝她走去，请求她与之一舞。  
蓝礼看着这幅场景，扬起微笑。尽管有些自恋，他也忍不住为他的人愿意追随他的榜样而感兴奋。他可想象不出史坦尼斯的一举一动能有如此成效，然他承认若是劳勃就毫无问题，尤其是在过去的那些年头里。  
庞洛斯甚至和她跳了最后一支舞，而据蓝礼所知，那位老人请女孩下场的次数寥寥可数。然而他也并不惊讶。庞洛斯是“暮之星”的老朋友，想必从她还是小女孩时就认识她了。  
蓝礼转开视线，依然微笑，心不在焉地凝视着沿着大厅装祯的巨大窗户。夜幕剥开稠雾，一望清澈见底。月色稀淡，然而蓝礼仍能辨见破船湾蜿蜒的崖岸和风息堡高耸如塔的城墙。他想起要不了几天就能再见到洛拉斯，心脏漏跳了一拍。

\--

尽管没有洛拉斯来叫醒他，蓝礼第二天也起得惊人地早。阳光自窗隙流泻而下，他从中窥见了天光大好的崭新一日。  
他一刻都没浪费，收拾出门，盼着看一看塔斯闻名遐迩的美景。  
他轻松地找到路来到校场，愉快地散着步爬上一座小丘，希望从山顶能俯瞰一番好风景。他没有失望，丘顶令他同时把暮临厅和岛上其余区域尽收眼底。丘顶甚至还放了一条长凳，专供人们坐下来小憩。  
他坐下，视线从城堡转向岛屿。他想他从未见过此等风貌，无数银瀑奔腾而下，海向西延伸，蓝得无从匹及。破船湾的其他部分海水并没有如此色彩，他瞬间就明白了塔斯缘何被称作蓝宝石岛。它美得摄人心魄。  
他笑了笑，想起少时与史坦尼斯关于这座岛的争论。一个侍女总喜欢给他讲故事，那天她告诉他“暮之星”把一堆堆的蓝宝石锁进地窖里，深深埋藏在暮临厅下面。他听入了迷，径直去问史坦尼斯。他哥哥嗤之以鼻，言简意赅地告诉他那座岛得名自海水的色泽而非数不清的宝石，而他可以停止放飞自己的想象。  
蓝礼扬起嘴角。彼时他很失望，然而如今他确信全世界的蓝宝石加起来都无法匹敌此刻眼前绵延的水域。  
他漫不经心地想着洛拉斯是否会像他一样钟爱塔斯的美丽。他的侍从很少承认什么地方美丽，而不出意外的话他一定会拿它和他的老家高庭比较，固执地宣称没有什么能比那些花园更美了。他笑起来。洛拉斯对高庭之美的执着总是能逗乐他。  
陡然一阵金戈交鸣声令蓝礼从思绪中拔出脚来，转向城堡。  
两名骑士在下面的校场里对练。尽管天气炎热，俩人都全副武装，大个子的那个使流星锤，另一个用剑。  
蓝礼饶有兴趣地看了他们一会儿。两个人似乎势均力敌，互相一下接着一下喂招，努力挡下对方的攻击。  
最终更纤瘦的那个举手喊停，俩人都扔下盾牌，砸在地上的声音响彻校场。  
他们疲倦地摘下头盔抹汗。大个子那个转过来时蓝礼睁大了眼睛。起初他以为自己弄错了，可靠近些看，他能清晰分辨出塔斯之女宽阔的五官。流星锤依然握在她手上，而她挥舞起它来仿佛就像劳勃舞他的战锤一样轻而易举。  
这想法看似古怪，然而蓝礼必须承认盔甲比裙服更衬那女孩，而她在沉重的钢板里似乎也比在前夜的软绸里更活动自如。最令他震撼的还是她的技艺。那男人看起来年纪有她的三倍，显然是个老成的骑士，然而她应对地轻盈得当。他完全没有挑战她的意愿，他想自己一定会被打得颜面扫地。  
他暗笑，转向海面，在温暖的阳光中假寐，想着洛拉斯会怎样说这么一个奇怪的女人，比大多数男人都强壮，披着一身骑士的外衣。  
到了中午他才醒来，阳光依然暖意铺面。  
他打着哈欠起身，抬手遮挡浓郁的阳光，回校场去。洛拉斯又钻进了他的脑海。他在心中列举着明天回去后要告诉洛拉斯的事，不禁微笑。他在信中已经把大部分经历告诉了他的侍从，然而他还留着些更有意思的奇闻秩事，打算当面同他说。  
他沉浸在关于他侍从的思绪里，一头撞上像是垛墙的事物。  
猛地跌出他的白日梦，蓝礼抬头看见了塔斯的处女，换上了传统得多的裙服，十分尴尬地回瞪着他。而他最震惊的是她一点都没被撞得失去平衡。他是个足够健硕的男人，高个子，肩膀也谈得上宽。大部分女孩被他如此一撞都会跌倒在地。而他想或许他也不必惊讶，见过她今早挥流星锤的样子后，他完全相信只要她愿意，就能把他提溜起来扔过校场，仿佛他还没她的衬裙重。  
“抱歉，小姐，”他致歉道，“我没在看路。”他抬眼看她，才发现她的表情多么肃穆。“你愿意的话，和我在校场附近走一段吧。暮临厅实在魅力，如果你能带我参观校场，将是我的荣幸。”他微笑着执起她的手，就像他会对待任何一位女士那样，注意到少女脸上讶异的神情。说到底，她对这般殷勤很不习惯。  
她一言不发，只是优雅地低下头，让蓝礼挽住她的胳膊。  
他们一起走过校场，她给他指了几处暮临厅的有趣之处。他们从一群正在训练的年轻人身边经过，蓝礼忽然听到了身后窒息般的笑声。  
“看看这是谁！”其中一个低声说，“她不玩剑改玩男人了。”  
即使他身边的女孩毫无反应，他们在说谁也是显而易见。  
蓝礼咽下一声叹息。有那么一瞬他天人交战着是否要回过头去，让那人知道自己是在谁面前侮辱她，可他想这只会令女孩更加难堪。  
于是相反，他带着她穿过校场，仿佛什么都没有发生。

\--

第二天晚上她来为他们送行，像个贵族少女那样温顺地站在她父亲身边，看着他们上船返回大陆。  
很快他们就成了远去不可见的轮廓，蓝礼转身看向逐渐逼近的海岸。风息堡坐落于西南方，伫立于破船湾崖岸顶端，清晰而伟岸。  
蓝礼叹气。穿过海湾径直航向风息堡似乎也十分可行，然而他、庞洛斯和船长一致同意更明智的做法是航行最短路线到达大陆，然后骑马走完剩下的旅程。  
蓝礼低头凝视着下方的水面。洋面状似波平浪静，在逐渐下沉的暮日中无辜地泛着涟漪。然而蓝礼知道这只是表象。破船湾的天气喜怒无常，因此蓝礼打算在水上呆的时间越短越好。  
“那女孩与众不同。”他漫无目的地对身边的庞洛斯评论道，“一个穿男人盔甲的少女。我从来没见过。”  
庞洛斯严肃地点头：“她是…有点不同寻常，我得承认，大人，可布蕾妮她是个好女孩。我从她还是个在她父亲膝头玩耍的小姑娘时就认识她了。她那时就相貌平庸，现在更是如此，可她有一副好心肠。”  
蓝礼叹了口气：“无论她是美是丑，塔斯本身真是美极了。红罗兰是个白痴，才会拒绝这样一份联姻。我敢说她会成为他的好妻子，不输给任何人。”  
庞洛斯愤怒地抿紧了嘴唇。“塞尔温伯爵告诉我那桩婚事是怎么黄的了，大人。红罗兰出现在暮临厅，给那可怜的孩子带了一支玫瑰。他径直看了她一眼，然后把花递给她，告诉她这是她唯一将从他那里得到的东西。”  
蓝礼不敢置信地笑笑：“要是访客都是这样对待她的，难怪我们去时她会躲起来。那个红罗兰看来是个彻头彻尾的白痴。至少表现地得体又不难。”  
“说实话，大人，你会发现对大多数人而言得体来得不像你一样容易。我很怀疑布蕾妮有没有见过多少体面。”他叹了口气，“那是她失去的第二次婚约了。”  
“而我很怀疑那会不会是最后一次。”蓝礼说，遗憾地摇了摇头。  
“也许不是。”庞洛斯悲伤地赞成道，他们陷入令人舒适的沉默。蓝礼望着夕阳的光辉洋洋洒洒铺落在湾面上。  
他们接近岸边时，庞洛斯再次开口：“我忘了告诉你了，大人，我昨天给Jurne学士送了只乌鸦，让他们准备明天一早迎接我们。”  
蓝礼转过身来。“明天一早？为什么不是今天晚上？”   
失望想必写在了他的脸色，庞洛斯怀疑地扬起眉毛。  
“天色已晚，大人，而我们甚至还没踏上坚硬的地面呢。等我们到风息堡就会太晚了。在客栈住一夜会实际得多。铜门城外就有个合适的地方。我们可以在那里好好吃一餐，早上再启程回风息堡。”  
蓝礼笑了。“这次风暴地之旅是为宣示我的成年，可怎么还是庞洛斯你来做决定？”   
庞洛斯耸了耸肩，微笑：“我猜老习惯没那么容易改，大人。而且你确实指派我来安排此次旅程，免得你自己劳心劳力。”  
蓝礼翻了个白眼。那倒是真的，而庞洛斯的逻辑十分完美。然而他却更想单骑入夜色，当晚直抵风息堡，不去管这看起来多么毫无道理。


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 终于！历史性时刻！整整十万字之后啊【。  
> 感谢大家一直看到这里（这什么flag发言），13年初翻，19年从第7章重启，没想到能翻到这个转折点，一把年纪了居然还能如此心情复杂而雀跃（。）感谢大家的鼓励和帮助。接下来因为准备跳槽可能会有一个比较忙&焦虑的时期，而且拄拐杖这么久了也有点想看看能不能搞出原创，翻译进度可能会缓（但还是会陆陆续续慢慢翻的）。原文还有很长篇幅，等不及可以看【我自己才看到60多章orz。如果有想一起翻译的强烈欢迎，请务必联系我。love ya。

等他们到了客栈，蓝礼几乎庆幸他接受了庞洛斯的建议了。要是他们坚持赶赴风息堡，他确信自己很有可能在马鞍上睡过去。  
他们身心俱疲地下马，蓝礼看了一圈他的人。他们看起来和他一样疲倦，把马交给侍应马童时都快站不稳了。然而他们似乎心情不错，笑着闹着，抱怨腹中空空。  
而蓝礼发现自己不得不同意。他们在暮临厅吃的丰盛午餐仿佛已经远去了。他显然已经习惯了每晚都有宴会大餐可吃。  
他正准备进门，却被从客栈窗户里探头喊他名字的人吓了一跳。  
蓝礼抬头看去，忍不住扬起嘴角。只有一个人胆敢在大庭广众下喊他蓝礼，那是他最想见的人。  
显然洛拉斯正慵懒地靠在上方的窗框上，朝他绽开微笑。  
蓝礼只能回以笑容，他的舌头突然打了结。  
他的侍从笑了。“是你上来还是我下去？”   
蓝礼找回了他的声音。“你下来。”他笑道，“要是我不赶紧喂饱这些人，恐怕就要面临一场暴动了！”   
洛拉斯笑着消失在窗边。  
他们进去时庞洛斯转向他。“如果你不介意我问的话，大人，洛拉斯在这儿究竟是做什么？”   
蓝礼耸肩，依然笑意盎然。“我真的不知道，庞洛斯，”他扬着嘴角，“但可以确定的是不关我的事。”  
庞洛斯挑起眉毛。“如果你坚持的话，大人。”他说，烦躁地摇了摇头，找店家去商量准备晚餐的事了。  
蓝礼由着他去，寻找起洛拉斯的房间。  
没用多久他就找到了他，站在几步之外，双臂交叉在胸前，随性地靠在桌子上。自蓝礼上次见到他起，已经过了大半年，可他看起来依然是他所铭记的样子。他或许高了几寸，头发长了一点，更加乱糟糟了，然而总得来说他看起来还是和蓝礼离开他时一模一样。  
蓝礼当即朝他过去。洛拉斯见了他似乎和他见到他一样高兴，某个电光火石的瞬间蓝礼以为他就要拥抱他，当着整间客栈的面。可他失望了，洛拉斯只是急切地抓住他的手臂，拉着他坐在一旁的长凳上。  
蓝礼笑了。“七层地狱啊，洛拉斯，你在这里干什么？你该在风息堡的，是不是？”   
洛拉斯扬起嘴角。“你不是打算再骂我一次吧，蓝礼？这真的不管用。”他的手放在蓝礼手臂上，“我想我给了你一个惊喜，这就是全部。”  
蓝礼勾起一个笑容：“可你是怎么知道我会在这儿的？”   
洛拉斯玩味一笑。“好吧，你看见那边的Borrys了吗？”他指指坐在附近的一个胖墩墩的男孩，蓝礼大约摸认出了他。洛拉斯凑过去神神秘秘地咬他的耳朵，而蓝礼高兴地发现洛拉斯依然显著地比他矮，“他曾是Gladden爵士的侍从，可他变得太胖，骑不了马，就被解雇了。而自从Jurne学士的眼睛越来越糟，他可怜Borrys，给了他一个帮他读信的职位。而昨天他收到了一封来自亲爱的庞洛斯的信，信上说你今晚会在这儿过夜。”他朝庞洛斯的方向丢过去一个尖锐的眼神。  
“所以你决定一路骑过来见我们？”  
洛拉斯耸肩：“又没人跟我说不行。”  
蓝礼笑了：“而我很怀疑就算有你也不会听。”  
“也许不会。”洛拉斯承认，“你不介意的，是吧？”   
“你知道我不会的。”蓝礼忍不住对这个傻念头翻了个白眼。  
洛拉斯只是微笑，把发卷从眼前拨开。  
“你的头发长长了。”蓝礼评道。  
洛拉斯耸耸肩，轻轻勾起嘴角。“我好像记得我说要剪掉它时你可是警铃大作。”他叹了口气，“不过我也留不了多久了。训练时我什么都看不清，我不得不把它系起来，你想不到那看上去有多傻。”  
蓝礼想着洛拉斯手中执剑发间绑了缎带的样子，忍不住笑了出来。“我想那很吓人，”他告诉洛拉斯，“你很快就会成为猎狗的有力竞争对手了。”  
洛拉斯夸张地叹气。“我会系给你看的，但当着这么多人的面不行，我忍不了那种尴尬。而且我手边没有缎带。”他举起手，笑了，“但是我保证晚些时候会给你看的，等没有这么多人的时候。”  
“我很期待。”蓝礼扬起嘴角，“可我不能保证不笑。”  
洛拉斯翻了个白眼，靠回凳子上。“你知道，按你在信上告诉我的来看，我以为你回来时会赶上你哥哥的尺寸。”  
蓝礼笑了笑。“感谢诸神我没有。虽然我承认我现在快成宴会专家了。我们全程字面意义上都在干这个。”  
“除了赶赶个把盛夏厅的盗贼。”洛拉斯懒洋洋地评论。  
蓝礼好奇地看着他。“我肯定没在信里告诉你那个。”他缓缓地说。  
洛拉斯笑了。“我知道你没有。可你知道的吧，你不是唯一一个给我写信的人。看来你这回干得十分不地道。一个星期后那些盗贼出现在岑树滩。我哥哥被派去解决他们了。”  
蓝礼无辜地微笑：“我希望加兰能比我们取得更大的胜利？”   
洛拉斯干笑一声。“我也想说他会的，可那些盗贼似乎难以捉摸。他扎下营，准备把他们赶到赤红山脉去。现在他们是多恩的麻烦了。”他坏笑，“我得承认，蓝礼，加兰告诉我他恨不得把他们原路赶过风暴地的边界，让你尝尝你自己手段的滋味，可似乎你给他的印象足够良好，他这才手下留情。”  
蓝礼同他一起笑了起来。“好吧，我很感谢你哥哥没坚持那么做。你得帮我传达谢意。”  
“我会的。”洛拉斯向他保证。  
蓝礼这才注意到他们身边的桌子，上面高高堆起了食物，而侍从和骑士们已经蜂拥而至，迫不及待地往里挤。“吃点东西？”蓝礼问洛拉斯。  
洛拉斯急切地点点头，他们来到桌边。洛拉斯和其他的侍从坐在一起，而蓝礼发现自己竟加入了他。通常蓝礼该坐在骑士们中间以符合身份，可这是客栈，让社交礼仪见异鬼去。  
侍从们似乎被他们的领主坐到他们中间一事惊呆了，然而他们笑着在长凳上给他挪出了位置。  
他们的交谈就像蓝礼所想的那样下流。他们真饥渴地谈论着这间客栈里的一个女招待，一个男孩正嚷嚷着自己想对她做的种种下三路之事。  
蓝礼戳了戳身边的洛拉斯：“所以这个他们都在赞美的漂亮村姑是谁？”   
洛拉斯笑着指指吧台边一个正用脏衣服擦盘子的年轻女孩。她确实很有吸引力，蓝礼想。她深色的长发垂在背上，波浪起伏，而她的笑容十分可人。  
“她确实漂亮。”蓝礼承认，心想自己不妨说些该说的话。  
“漂亮？大人？”一个男孩大喊，“她美得要命。所以我今晚要她给我暖床。”  
桌上爆发出一阵雷鸣般的大笑，男孩们粗鲁地讽刺他，蓝礼假装听不见，可也忍不住笑了。他看着说话的那个男孩。那是刚才洛拉斯指给他看的小胖子。  
蓝礼忍住叹息。说到底他不认为Borrys是如那个女招待那般漂亮的农女会委身的对象。  
“你会走运的，Borrys！”一个年长一些的男孩嘲笑道，恰好道出了蓝礼的心声，“等你像兰尼斯特一样有钱，她就会给你睡的！”   
Borrys大笑。“男人总得试试不是？！”   
年长的男孩嗤之以鼻。“尽管试呗，Borrys，可你和我一样清楚，那个村姑整晚眼里都只有提利尔。”他笑着，意有所指地看了洛拉斯一眼。  
其他男孩们哄笑起来，洛拉斯只是翻了个白眼。  
蓝礼迫使自己和他们一起笑，忽视胸腔中渐渐下沉的感受。他又看了一眼那女孩，细细地打量她，试图在她身上找出些毛病，好让自己好受些。可他没找到，于是皱了皱眉，那女孩确实美貌。然而她穿得像个妓女，而蓝礼认为洛拉斯不会找一个让自己看起来如此便宜好上手的女孩。  
然而那男孩的话似乎是真的。她不住地朝洛拉斯的方向投来充满希望的视线，用女孩们常用的那种恼人的方式拨弄头发。她肯定是有了心思，蓝礼苦涩地承认。  
那女孩似乎发现他在看她，于是他转回桌面，却发现男孩们还在打趣洛拉斯和那个姑娘，于是咽下叹息。  
“你喜欢？”其中一个问洛拉斯。  
“我不知道。”洛拉斯不明确地表示，“大概不吧。”  
“你怎么老是这么没意思？”一个男孩笑着说，起身的时候拍了拍洛拉斯的肩膀。  
其他男孩很快有样学样地朝吧台过去，希望能得到女孩的陪伴，把蓝礼和洛拉斯单独留在了桌边。蓝礼的视线落回他的侍从身上，他似乎沉浸在思绪中。  
他痛苦地想要知道他是不是在想那个似乎对他格外感兴趣的女孩。他试着把这念头推出脑海。洛拉斯今晚辛苦赶来见他，而他却在这里为一个碰巧看上他侍从的女孩生闷气。  
庞洛斯拍了他的肩膀，把他拉出了沉思。他转而面向他。  
“您的房间在顶楼，大人，楼梯上去向左，已经打扫好了。”他说，“我得休息了，大人，已经很晚了。”  
蓝礼点点头，这么做的时候把一个哈欠压了回去。他准备加入庞洛斯，他累极了，有关床的念头前所未有地有吸引力。  
他疲倦地看着庞洛斯上楼。待他的视线落到女招待身上，嫉妒再度击穿了他，于是他下了决心。他忍下叹息。或许他是太累了，今晚才会如此苦涩。  
他转向洛拉斯。“我想我也该睡了，洛拉斯。”  
“你一点耐力都没有，蓝礼。不过如果你坚持的话。”洛拉斯笑了，“你睡前还有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”   
“不用了，洛拉斯，”蓝礼叹了口气。他很想要洛拉斯随他来。然而他知道洛拉斯可能会像在风息堡那样和他同榻而眠，而这种行为在一间客栈里可不太合适。他看了看聚集在吧台边的男孩和年轻男子们，他们快活地笑着，每个人手里都端着麦酒，而幸运的那些膝上海坐着女孩，“留下吧，洛拉斯，玩个尽兴。看着大家都是呢。”  
洛拉斯翻了个白眼。“我不是来玩个尽兴的。我是来见你。”  
蓝礼笑了。“看来这两者不可兼得？”   
洛拉斯假装生气地推了推他：“你知道我不是那个意思，我只是在表明这件事而已。”  
蓝礼勾起嘴角，可他的微笑很快化作另一个哈欠。他站起来，一只手按上洛拉斯的肩膀。“我该让你们年轻人去玩，对吧？”   
“你确定不要我跟你去？”洛拉斯问。  
“我确定，洛拉斯。我会直接上床，而我太累了，大概沾了枕头就会睡着。”  
洛拉斯笑了。“话别说得太满，蓝礼。你还没体验过这儿的床。”他看了一圈其他的侍从，“我们只在我的床上坐了一会儿就知道它不舒服得吓人。”他笑着说，“我们中的大多数当即决定今晚不睡了。”  
蓝礼笑了笑。“我向你保证，我累得不行，倒在地上都能睡着。”  
洛拉斯勾起嘴角。“这可是你说的！”他起身朝侍从们去，“要是你改变主意，需要一些陪伴，我就在下面。”  
蓝礼只是笑笑，站着看了侍从们好一会儿，才转身上楼。他们分分秒秒都越来越吵闹，很多人都已经灌了第三第四杯。  
然而那女招待径直往洛拉斯那里去。她站在他身旁，事实上几乎是挂在了他的手臂上。  
他看了一眼洛拉斯的神情。他礼貌地聆听着她的话——无论她在什么，然而似乎并未对她全神贯注。然而她的脸十足挑逗地凑近，只需稍稍转头就能吻上他。  
蓝礼叹了口气，突然希望自己整个人都不存在于此地。他筋疲力尽地爬上楼梯。  
他轻而易举地找到了自己的房间，立刻瘫倒进床里。  
洛拉斯关于床的评论是对的。考虑到他的房间已经是客栈里最好的，他难以想象那最糟的该有多么不舒服。然而他依旧拉起被子，闭上眼睛，决心至少睡一会儿。  
他仿佛辗转反侧了有几小时，床垫下面的板条硌得他的背难受极了，然而他最终还是陷入昏眠。

\--

他才睡了几小时，就被楼下一阵骤响所惊醒。  
揉着眼睛坐起来，他睡眼惺忪地想着这阵暴乱是怎么回事。他痛苦地试图忽略之，再次睡下去，然而好奇心占了上风。  
从毫不舒服的床上爬起来，他在内衣外套上紧身上衣和裤子，出了门。  
他在楼下的大厅里遇见了庞洛斯，看上去也是刚从被窝里爬出来。  
“这下面是怎么了？”蓝礼打着哈欠问。  
庞洛斯低声说了几句脏话，才用得体的语气回答他：“年轻人们在狂欢，大人。我还以为你也在其中。”  
蓝礼微笑：“可惜我太累了，参加不动这种娱乐。”  
“那你该庆幸自己在顶楼，大人，至少能睡一会儿。”庞洛斯叹了口气，“我整晚都听得到这场狂欢。你错过了不少精彩的演唱，《多恩人的妻子》、《狗熊与美少女》，我敢说还有他妈的《卡斯特梅的雨季》。”  
蓝礼笑了：“我们是不是该去看看他们有没有灌死自己？”   
庞洛斯跟着他下楼，口中依然念念有词。  
劳勃会喜欢楼下的这番场景，蓝礼想。大部分年轻人都没站着，而是七倒八歪地倚在吧台的凳子上，一杯接一杯黄汤下肚，还站着的那些也摇摇晃晃。  
蓝礼找到路穿过房间，庞洛斯跟在他身后，脚下的地板被洒出来的酒弄得黏糊。蓝礼空泛地想着这一晚上客栈赚了多少，或许比他想的还多。  
他高兴地看到Borrys，那个此前对酒馆女招待青眼有加的胖子前侍从，总算成功找到了肯陪伴他的女孩。她相貌平平，面色不振，头发平直，然而他似乎并不在意。她坐在他腿上，长了褐斑的手臂环着他的脖子，听他说些口齿不清的话，不时吻他的胖脖子。蓝礼轻笑，而庞洛斯只是不赞同地摇了摇头。  
“他们不该在这儿。”他咕哝道，“这就是您不整顿侍从纪律的后果，大人。”  
蓝礼只是笑。他在吧台边几乎能看到一整个风息堡的侍从。他扫了一眼这群人，可洛拉斯似乎不在其中。  
“你见过我的侍从吗？”蓝礼问其中一个看起来还算清醒的，威尔德家族一个即将受封骑士的旁支成员。  
“提利尔，大人？”   
“是的，提利尔。”  
“是的，大人，我见过他。”男孩笑道，“我见过他比这要像话的样子，大人，他今晚大概有点喝得太多了。”  
众人爆发出一阵大笑。  
“是啊，提利尔正在那边的桌子上睡大觉呢，大人。”一个年长些的男孩打趣道，舌头有些粘在了一块儿，“洛拉斯酒量一直不怎样。我猜他晕过去了，可怜的家伙。”  
“犯不着可怜他！”另一个大声反驳，抓住一个侍从同僚的手臂以求支援，“你看到那个村姑对他上下其手了吗？她可是个正妹儿。”  
年轻人们接着高声大笑，蓝礼忽视了胃里下沉的感受，苦笑着转向庞洛斯：“来吧，庞洛斯，我们去找他。”  
庞洛斯扬起一边眉毛，然而什么都没有说，跟着蓝礼往侍从们指出的桌子那去。  
他们在那个男孩所说的地方找到了他，沉重地靠在桌子上，脑袋埋在手臂里，看上去一塌糊涂。  
“洛拉斯？”蓝礼轻柔地摇他的肩膀，“你还好吗？”   
洛拉斯略抬起头看向蓝礼，眼睛有些散了焦距。然而他还是点了点头，把脑袋又埋回桌上。  
蓝礼与庞洛斯交换了一个眼神，庞洛斯把洛拉斯拽起来，他们俩个半扶半拖地把他搀上楼。  
“我们把他放到床上，然后就去睡，大人。”庞洛斯咕哝。  
“是啊，那样最好了，庞洛斯。”蓝礼说，对他侍从的状况摇头不已，“不过我想我先陪他坐一会儿。”  
“你确定这是个好主意，蓝礼？”  
蓝礼无视了他。  
等洛拉斯安全地躺上了床，而庞洛斯也离开后，蓝礼坐在床沿，轻拂着洛拉斯的头发。他忍下叹息，即使昏睡过去，洛拉斯依然迷人得可怕。  
一会儿后洛拉斯动了动，睁开眼睛凝视着蓝礼。  
“那感觉不错。”他说，指指头发让蓝礼接着捊它。他的口齿依然不太清楚，可至少能组织起语言了，蓝礼松了一口气。“  
“你感觉怎么样?”蓝礼温柔地问，一只手仍埋在洛拉斯的卷发里。  
洛拉斯呻吟。“明天早上再问我吧。”他嘟囔着，在黑暗中摸索着蓝礼的手臂，终于找到了他的目标。他用力地拽着蓝礼的束腰外衣，直到蓝礼同意躺在他身边。  
洛拉斯绽开一个睡意朦胧的微笑，伸出双臂环住他。“留下来。”他把脸埋进蓝礼的肩膀，在那里低声说。  
蓝礼叹了口气，由着他把头靠在自己胸前。他再次开始轻柔地捊弄他的头发，聆听洛拉斯的呼吸，直至它变得平缓，确信他已睡着。他苦涩地回想起其他侍从口中的洛拉斯和那个女招待。他宁愿想成他们之间只有几个吻，可他知道那太天真了。洛拉斯这个年纪的男孩大多已经睡过姑娘了，有些甚至已经有了私生子。  
蓝礼觉得自己不该为此感到如此苦痛。据他所知，过去洛拉斯和女孩们的调情从未更进一步，可这只是时间问题。他垂头看着身边陷入迷梦的洛拉斯，他蜷在他身侧，手臂依然松松地环抱着蓝礼的胸膛。他稍微不那么嫉妒那个女孩了。  
蓝礼把脸埋进洛拉斯的发间微笑，将他搂得更近些。无论醉了没有，洛拉斯都想要他留下来。躺在他身边的是他，不是什么酒馆女招待。  
这不是蓝礼想要的一切，可也是一部分了，而或许也将是他所能拥有的最好的一切。

\--

回风息堡的骑程并不愉快。光是把许多年轻骑士从床上撕起来就花了差不多一上午，之前的狂欢夜里他们醉得太厉害。即使到装上马准备出发的时候，许多人看起来还是生不如死。  
蓝礼从没见过洛拉斯看起来如此不好，在马上如此不自在。今天早上他比往常沉默许多，而他们仿佛互换了角色，蓝礼不得不把洛拉斯提出床，见他的侍从几乎无法自理，又不得不帮他穿好衣服。  
蓝礼骑到他身边，而Gladden爵士却叫停了队伍，声称突然想要呕吐。蓝礼并不惊讶，年轻的骑士昨晚把酒当水一样灌。他敢说Gladden爵士在这方面能和他兄长劳勃一拼了。  
“你感觉如何，洛拉斯？”蓝礼温和地问。  
“好点了。”洛拉斯含糊道。  
蓝礼笑了。“这就是你不顾酒量胡喝的下场，洛拉斯。”  
“好吧，我们又不都是拜拉席恩。”洛拉斯虚弱地反驳，“说不定你还在襁褓中的时候劳勃就拿小勺一口一口喂你酒了。”  
蓝礼嗤之以鼻：“我小的时候劳勃几乎都不在身边。就算他在，好像史坦尼斯就会由着他似的。要是现在的国王是史坦尼斯而非劳勃，搞不好他会把全国的酒都禁了。”  
洛拉斯露出一个惨白的微笑。  
蓝礼拍了拍他的肩，他们再度陷入沉默。  
等他们到达风息堡时已是下午，蓝礼当机立断让他的侍从回床上接着睡。令他感到有趣的是大部分其他年轻人也都这么做了，满脸痛苦地跌跌撞撞爬回他们的卧室。  
洛拉斯一睡着，蓝礼就回了自己的房间，也立刻爬上了床。他喜欢像昨夜那样亲密地躺在洛拉斯身边，然而这对他的睡眠却毫无益处。  
他到了晚上才醒来，城堡依然空空荡荡，只有仆人在穿梭忙碌。  
他想要去找洛拉斯，可想起他应该还在睡。于是他叹了口气去寻找其他人的陪伴。  
最终他在大厅找到了庞洛斯，他正陪艾德瑞克读写。蓝礼坐在他们对面，安静地看了那俩人一会儿。艾德瑞克是个好男孩，然而蓝礼始终很困惑庞洛斯为何对一个不是自己孩子的私生子如此关怀备至。他对那孩子惊人耐心，纠正他的错误时从不发脾气。  
蓝礼想起自己刚开始学识字的时候。克礼森学士耐心至极，时常同他一坐就是几小时，教他读书写字。蓝礼微笑起来，沉浸在回忆中。他想知道他还能否见到那位善良的老学士。  
庞洛斯抬头看着他，让艾德里克自己抄写一些笔误。“洛拉斯怎么样了？”他问。  
蓝礼柔和地笑笑：“他为昨天酗酒无度付出了代价，不过我敢说大部分侍从和年轻骑士都是如此。”  
庞洛斯疲惫地摇摇头。“他们应得的。”他嘀咕道，“尤其是骑士们。我还以为过去几个月间风暴地的每座城堡里都有宴会，他们不会急于这一时的娱乐。”  
蓝礼微笑：“这话和我哥哥劳勃说去。他每晚都大吃大喝干妓女，而第二天依然急着再来一遍。”  
艾德里克抬起头。“我父亲做的那是什么，蓝礼叔叔？”   
庞洛斯恼怒地瞪了蓝礼一眼。“不干你的事，艾德瑞克。没什么你感兴趣的。”  
蓝礼无辜地微笑，他都忘了那孩子在了。在他面前议论劳勃的酒腹淫欲或许不是个明智的主意。  
“我们不在时你都做了点什么呀，艾德里克？”他问，试图转移话题。  
“很多，蓝礼叔叔。Jurne学士给我讲了我父亲如何成为国王，坦格利安是怎样绑架了他的未婚妻。这是个悲伤的故事，对吧，蓝礼叔叔？坦格利安家谋杀了我父亲心爱的女人。”  
蓝礼叹了口气：“是的，很悲伤，艾德瑞克。可你的父亲践行了他的荣耀，他尽其所能保护她。”  
艾德里克绽开笑容，突然想起什么有趣的事似地转向庞洛斯：“科塔奈爵士？我们什么时候能去红宝石滩看看吗？”   
“看情况吧。”庞洛斯叹息，“或许等你再大一点儿。”  
艾德里克皱了皱眉。“等我当上骑士就能自己去了。”他转向蓝礼，“我告诉过你吗，蓝礼叔叔？我要成为这里曾见过最好的骑士。就像我父亲。”  
“是这样吗？”蓝礼朝他微笑。  
“正是如此。”艾德里克自信地说，挺直了他七岁的小小身躯，“我都已经开始学习马上长枪了呢。”  
庞洛斯转过来。“这是怎么回事，艾德里克？”   
“就像我说的那样，科塔奈爵士。我在学习长枪。”  
“那么是谁在教你？”庞洛斯扬起一侧眉毛，“我可不信教头有空教你这种东西。”  
“侍从们给我示范了怎么做。”艾德里克欢快地说。  
“什么样的傻瓜才会认为把长枪放进七岁孩子手里是个好主意？！”庞洛斯说，下颚咬得紧绷。“想了想，我收回刚才的话。”他意有所指地看着蓝礼，“我知道究竟是谁会认为这是好主意了。”  
蓝礼勾了勾嘴角。庞洛斯抢了他要说的话。“别看着我，庞洛斯，我没参与。”  
庞洛斯转回艾德里克。“我能问问是哪个侍从吗，艾德里克？”他简单地问。  
“很多人。”艾德里克快活地告诉他，“不过主要是洛拉斯。”  
庞洛斯呻吟起来。“我就知道。”  
蓝礼耸肩，笑容不改。“好吧，没造成什么损害嘛，庞洛斯。艾德里克身强体健，随时都可以开始学习。”  
“也许吧。”庞洛斯嘟囔道，“但这不该由洛拉斯来做决定。艾德里克不是他的孩子。”  
“他也不是你的。”蓝礼公平地指出。  
“没错。”庞洛斯叹了口气，“我想你是对的，大人。就算洛拉斯既固执又鲁莽，也没造成什么伤害。”  
“说到他，我该去看看他了。”蓝礼笑着说，“他今早的状况可不怎么样。”  
“你去吧，大人。”庞洛斯疲累地说。  
蓝礼笑着离开，上楼朝洛拉斯的房间去，路上经过一个洒扫侍女。她扛着几只篮子，蓝礼知道她是负责洛拉斯房间所在这部分城堡的女孩。  
他微笑着叫住她。“你知道我的侍从有没有起床吗？”他问。  
她两眼放光。“是的，大人。一小时前我给他提了点水洗澡，大人。”  
蓝礼感谢了她，继续上楼到洛拉斯的房间去，高兴地知道自己不必把洛拉斯吵醒了。  
事实上当蓝礼进来时洛拉斯已经坐在了床上，头发依然湿漉漉地打着卷儿。  
“好些了？”蓝礼站在床尾问。  
洛拉斯打了个哈欠。“洗个澡好了不少。可我想我这辈子都不想再喝酒了。”  
“我对此保留意见，洛拉斯。”蓝礼笑着说，“我听过很多人这么说，然而没一个做到。”  
洛拉斯翻了个白眼。“来陪陪我，蓝礼？”   
扬起嘴角，蓝礼来到他身边，向后懒洋洋地靠在洛拉斯床另一侧的一只枕头上。  
洛拉斯叹了口气，拉近了他们的距离，挪到他身边，将毛茸茸的脑袋靠在蓝礼肩上，发卷挠着蓝礼的痒痒。  
蓝礼低头凝视着他。他阖上眼睛，蓝礼想知道他在想什么，然当他想或许是昨晚的那个女招待时，嫉妒尖锐地刺了一下。那也得洛拉斯记得，他想着，他今早醉成那样，什么都忘了也不奇怪。  
他咽下一声叹息。侍从们告诉他的关于洛拉斯和那个女孩的事十分泛泛，他忍不住想知道究竟发生了什么。他不确定自己想知道答案，然而最终好奇心还是占了上风。他鼓起勇气开口。  
“我听说昨晚那个女孩对你格外另眼相看？”他温和地问，努力保持声音平稳，免得露出嫉妒的马脚，它正贯穿他的心脏。  
洛拉斯在他身边绷紧了。“谁告诉你的？”他生硬地问。  
“一个侍从。昨晚你昏睡在桌子上时他们在打趣这个。”  
洛拉斯咬住了下唇。“我想是的。”他皱眉，“如果跨坐在我大腿上试图亲我算是另眼相看的话。”  
“好吧，所以你一定回吻她了？”蓝礼知道无论洛拉斯作何回答，都会是把他心口的匕首拧得更深更鲜血淋淋，可他管不住自己。  
“没有。”洛拉斯言简意赅地说。他抬头和善地望着蓝礼，“不像某些人，我不会仅仅因为人们在那里就吻他们。”  
蓝礼皱眉，试着回忆起这话为何如此耳熟。接着他想起这正是他的原话，是宴后当他的侍从发现他与那个多恩男孩处于暧昧境地时自己告诉洛拉斯的话，于是咽下叹息。  
他局促地扭动。“我以为我们关于那个见鬼的多恩男孩已经聊完了。你非得现在又提起码？”   
洛拉斯耸肩：“它对我而言总是那么荒谬。”  
“好吧，是啊，他在那里。”蓝礼愤慨地回嘴。  
洛拉斯恶狠狠地瞪着他。“那你会吻任何在那里的人吗？”   
“不是那样的，洛拉斯。试着理解看看。”  
洛拉斯坐起来，眼睛闪着光。“那好，给我解释吧，蓝礼，因为我确信自己真的不理解。”  
蓝礼坐立不安，不确定洛拉斯想要什么。他叹了口气。“你在暗示什么，洛拉斯？我放浪形骸？我道德败坏？我会吻任何人，只要他们当时在场？你知道这不是真的。”  
洛拉斯凉凉地看着他。“那么现在我在这儿。你会吻我吗？”   
蓝礼紧张地笑笑。“这不一样。那个多恩男孩想要我吻他，他表达得很清楚。不是说我会随便吻任何人。”  
洛拉斯倾身向前，于是他们几乎触碰，他的发卷如此轻柔地拂过蓝礼的脸颊。“那么好，”他柔情道，抬起一只手没入蓝礼的发间，“我要表达得多清楚才行，蓝礼？”   
蓝礼的呼吸停摆了。洛拉斯的唇触上他的，柔软，甚至犹豫。他的思绪风驰电掣而去，他曾经无数次描摹过这个场景，炽热鲜活，渴求得几近无望，然而此刻他所能的只是震在原地，动惮不得。  
片刻后洛拉斯推开了他，眼里满是困惑。“蓝礼？”他抬头望进他的眼睛，咬着下唇，声音柔软而平板得几乎刺痛。  
蓝礼仅仅凝视着他，他的声音弃他而去了。  
一阵受伤的神色掠过洛拉斯的脸庞，他瞬间变小了，变得紧张局促，十足是比蓝礼小了四岁的样子。“你不想要这个吗？”他在蓝礼的沉默中小声问，低头看着双手，“我不会再这么做了，如果你不想的话。”  
蓝礼猛地摇头，呼吸不稳。“别傻了。”他轻声说。  
“很糟糕吗？”洛拉斯安静地问，往日口吻中昂扬的气势消失得干干净净，“我对这种事经验不很丰富。”  
蓝礼没有回答。他只是伸出手去，五指温柔地扣上少年骨节分明的皓腕，将他拉回膝上。  
将洛拉斯带向自己时他的呼吸滞住了，一只手抚上他的背，另一只缠绕在洛拉斯的发卷里，将它们从他眼前拂开。洛拉斯注视着他，越来越近，呼吸急促，任由蓝礼略偏过他的头，气息柔软地扑拂在蓝礼面颊上。蓝礼拉近了他们的距离。  
这一次没有犹豫，洛拉斯凑过来的时候，他心如擂鼓。蓝礼不顾一切地回吻着他，少年紧紧地扯着蓝礼墨色的头发。蓝礼的手沿着他的脊背向下时洛拉斯抓得更紧了一些，蓝礼略略撩开他的衬衫，感受指下丝绸般的肌肤。  
将洛拉斯的脸扳回来，蓝礼转而吻他的脖子，他感到洛拉斯的脉搏在唇下突突跳动，呼吸失了节奏。洛拉斯在他身下融化，瘫倒在枕头上，蓝礼被他带倒在他身上，常年使剑而变得粗粝的手笨拙地试图解开蓝礼的衬衫。  
洛拉斯在他身下拱起，温暖而坚实，蓝礼不得不尽力呼吸。他的发卷又落回了眼里，蓝礼再次俯身下去吻他。


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章译者：Roxanna

当蓝礼醒来的，阳光在窗间流动着，光线在房间中投射出嬉戏着的阴影，它们闪烁的光芒在从敞开的窗户中拂进来的微风中翩翩起舞。蓝礼翻身打了个哈欠，略微伸了个懒腰，使他的眼睛避免明亮的阳光的照射。

洛拉斯坐在他的一边，穿戴整齐，懒洋洋地靠在枕头上，光线在他的发间跳动着，并在他的眼睛里流露出金色的斑点。

蓝礼困倦地眨了眨眼，他对昨晚亲吻洛拉斯有一个遥远的记忆，但他现在不由得怀疑这是否只是一个愉快的梦。他记得他至少脱下了洛拉斯的外衣，但是洛拉斯穿戴整齐地坐在他面前，穿着拜拉席恩家族的颜色，而不是通常的绿色和金色。

他还在试图拼凑记忆时，洛拉斯俯身在他嘴角印下一个吻，为他解答了这个疑问。

“你醒了。”他说道，躺在蓝礼身边，把胳膊缠绕在他的腰间，“你花了点时间。”

蓝礼只能微笑，窒息地打了个哈欠，感到自己比任何人都幸福。“如果你花了过去半年的时间，从一个城堡到另一个城堡，你也会累的。”他最后说了，当洛拉斯将头靠在他的肩膀上时，他的心在翱翔。

“是这么回事。”洛拉斯笑了，喷出的气息暖着蓝礼的脖子。“毕竟，晚宴听起来很无趣。”他的眼睛看着蓝礼，迸发出趣味的火花。“我承认这里没有宴席，但是我给你带了早餐。或许那可以减轻你的劳累。”他停下来，瞥了一眼窗外，“或许我们应该称之为午餐。”他补充说，指着一个堆满水果和糕点的托盘。

蓝礼笑了，“这是一个让我赖床不起的狡猾的小策略吗？”

洛拉斯耸耸肩，“应该没有那么狡猾。”

蓝礼咧开嘴笑了，在床上坐起来，洛拉斯蹦到床上，把托盘递给他。

当蓝礼咽下一个叹息看着他时，他的心微微下沉。他几乎忘记了洛拉斯是他的侍从，这让他突然感到内疚。作为风息堡的领主，他要对洛拉斯负责，但在这里，他坐在年轻的小男孩的床上，只穿着贴身衣物，而他的皮肤仍然因洛拉斯的吻而酥麻着。

他安静地吃了洛拉斯带来的食物。当洛拉斯再次靠拢时，他的良心在挣扎。洛拉斯的手臂滑过他的腰，心不在焉地摆弄蓝礼的衣领。他不禁想到梅斯提利尔如果知道他把他的小儿子托付给的那个领主正在以这种方式使用他会怎么想。这当然是不合适的，而且他也没有想到，他对洛拉斯不仅仅只是性渴望，这可能也对高庭的领主来说意味着很多。

当蓝礼用完餐时，洛拉斯倾身欢快地在蓝礼脖子上留下一个吻，将手在他发丝之间缠绕，顺着蓝礼的下巴延续着他的吻，看起来并不在意蓝礼极度需要剃须。

蓝礼深呼吸着，“洛拉斯。”他尝试道，“能稍等一会儿吗？”

洛拉斯盯着他，“怎么了？”

蓝礼轻柔地把洛拉斯的手从自己的头发间拽出来。“你为什么要这样做？”他问道，没有注视洛拉斯的眼睛。如果这是洛拉斯尝试取悦他的方式，他会控制不住地感到愧疚，这是他有义务服从主人的异想天开的职责范围，不论有多么奇怪。

“我们必须现在讨论这个吗？”洛拉斯略有所指的继续把手指缠绕回蓝礼的头发。

蓝礼竭尽全力再次把它们拉出来，“是的，洛拉斯，我们必须谈。”

“现在？”洛拉斯问，将手臂环在蓝礼的腰间，抬头瞥了他一眼，唇上挑出一个小小的微笑。

蓝礼闭上眼睛。这种诱惑把他的担忧都推到脑后，允许让洛拉斯把手移回他的发间，可是他现在还不能完全忽略他的担忧。他知道他如果保持沉默，这将会一直折磨着他，他心里有一丝怀疑的声音告诉他这并不是洛拉斯真正想要的。

“是的，就是现在。”他坚定地说。

洛拉斯叹着气，略微后拉，这样他才能看着蓝礼。“要说什么呢？”他顺从地问道。

“你不是仅仅为了让我高兴而这样做吧？”话语匆忙地从他嘴里滚落了出来。“因为你觉得你应该必须这样做？”

“不是”洛拉斯简单地回答。

“那为什么你要这样做？”

洛拉斯抬起了一边眉毛，“其实是为了钱。”他干巴巴地说。

蓝礼哼了一声，“我是认真的，洛拉斯。”

“我也是。”洛拉斯告诉他。“你没有意识到我想要你给我钱吗？”他将手指沿着蓝礼的手臂抚过，咬住他的下唇，仿佛陷入了沉思。“按照我的估算，到目前为止，你还欠我几条金龙。”

蓝礼尽管恼火，但是还是不顾一切地笑了。“洛拉斯，这真是贵得夸张！你除了亲我之外什么都没有做！”

“好吧，你得为我这样的独特品质的人付额外的钱。”

“哈哈？”蓝礼笑了，“洛拉斯，你得找些妓女教教你（原文Some whore you'd make Loras我理解无能，大家自己体会）你得承认你很不熟练。”

‘

“确实”洛拉斯咧嘴笑了，“我们纯洁的处子之身要价更高。”

蓝礼翻了个白眼，“你确实是个极其出色的男妓，洛拉斯，我是认真的，你确定你肯定你真的想要这个吗？”

“是的”洛拉斯简洁地告诉他。

“你确定吗？”

“非常确定。”

“但是，为什么？”

洛拉斯叹气道，“如果你只是在尝试跟我谈论这个，我不知道更好”

蓝礼摇了摇头，“我只是想确认你知道你自己在做什么，洛拉斯。把我自己的私欲放在一边，这不是我为你选择的生活。”

“为什么不？”洛拉斯的手指在蓝礼的手腕上画着小圈圈。

蓝礼咽下一口叹息。“好吧，你听到过有些人在背后是怎么议论我的。他们讲的那些笑话，他们散布的那些让人不舒服的谣言。”

洛拉斯耸耸肩，“选择不往心里去，蓝礼，你应该像我一样知道这个。”

蓝礼皱眉，洛拉斯的话是真的，他回想起自己年轻时曾强迫自己投入感情的那些女孩。不用说，他们当中没有人激发过他内心的渴望。

洛拉斯继续说道，“另外，如果可以的话，我不会改变。我这样做是因为是想做，我已经想了很久了。”

蓝礼感到一阵强烈的兴奋，但这还不足以完全动摇他的疑虑。他悲伤地看着他的侍从，“你还太年轻了，洛拉斯，我不想认为我在利用你。”

洛拉斯瞪着他，“我已经到知道我想要什么的年纪了。”

蓝礼咽下一口叹息，“你现在13岁，洛拉斯。这对知道你真正想要什么还不够老。”

“那给我展示一下应该想要什么？”洛拉斯反驳，紧紧地扣住蓝礼的手腕。

“你知道的，洛拉斯，这并不是我要说的意思。”

洛拉斯叹息，“我的年纪已经足够娶一位女士了。”

“这不同，洛拉斯。这种事情，唔，不见得是正确的。”他暂停，“而且此外，你是我的侍从，洛拉斯，你在我的保护之下。我本来应该应该教你什么是正确的，而不是在暗中亲你。”

“你真是荒谬，蓝礼，你已经好几年没有把我像侍从那样对待了。”洛拉斯翻了个白眼，“此外，这是个没意义的对话。不管你认为我们做的事情有多么不合时宜，我们都知道你无论如何也会做。”

蓝礼忍不住笑了，“你认为是我自控能力不行吗？”

洛拉斯咧嘴笑了，“确实，以及我的说服力很高的事实。”

蓝礼笑了，“你是对的，一如既往。即使我想拒绝，我也没法抗拒，我太想要这个太久了。”

“不错，所有回到我身边再让我亲亲你？”他猛拽了一下蓝礼的手腕。

“你确-”

“如果你再问一遍我确定吗我可能真的会改变主意了蓝礼。”

蓝礼赶紧闭嘴。

洛拉斯笑着把双臂又环在蓝礼的腰间，“留下来？”他在他的耳边喃喃道。

蓝礼往下看着洛拉斯，笑了，“我在这方面上有得选吗？”

“没有。”洛拉斯把他拉得更近，把头靠在蓝礼的胸膛上，双腿与蓝礼的交缠。

“现在还躺在床上有点太晚了，你不觉得吗？”

“为什么？我不是在建议睡觉啊？”

蓝礼翻了个白眼，“洛拉斯，你真是无可救药”

洛拉斯咧嘴笑了，“你还有其他办法吗？”

“应该没了。”

洛拉斯笑了，“我总是以一种或者另一种方式得到我想要的，你应该对此更加毫无疑问。”

蓝礼戏剧化地叹了一口气，“是的，我居然对我与我的侍从做出这种不合法的事情感到愧疚，很荒谬，愚蠢，甚至是疯了。”

“嗯哼，我猜是你体内的坦格利安血液开始显灵了。”

蓝礼笑了，“我只有四分之一的坦格利安血统”

“显然，这足够让你想到这一切荒谬的观念。”

蓝礼愤慨地哼了一下，“那是一个几乎不会在我身上发生的荒谬的观念。”

“我不知道……蓝礼”洛拉斯狡黠一笑，“我没注意到你对我痴迷的想法也很荒谬。”

蓝礼羞怯地笑了，“真的有那么明显吗？”

洛拉斯只是抬起一边眉毛凝视着他。

蓝礼向下看着他的手，“你知道的洛拉斯，我一直以为我自己很善于隐藏对你的痴迷。”

“好了，你不需要再隐藏了，谢天谢地，因为你在此方面真的很糟糕。”他笑了，“这可能完全无济于事，因为你有一种奇怪的习惯，就是在睡觉时说话。”

蓝礼急剧地看着他，“我怎么了？”

“Oh yes.”洛拉斯坏笑，“你几乎每晚都在黑夜里窃窃私语，吟诵着我的名字，抓着床单，就好像它们是我一样。”

蓝礼的脸咻地变红，“我拒绝相信。”

洛拉斯耸耸肩，“好吧，有可能已经大致阐释了一点，甚至比大致要多一点。但是要点是真的，你可以等待，我会告诉你你说过的所有的美妙的话——”

蓝礼没让他说完，把它钉在下面，用一只手捂住他的嘴，“我亲你你就能闭嘴了吗？”

洛拉斯点点头，蓝礼放松了对他的控制，按照他所承诺的那样倾身吻了洛拉斯，轻轻抬起洛拉斯以使他的上衣从肩膀上滑落。洛拉斯立即回应，紧紧抓住蓝礼的头发，将自己推向他，毫不客气地踢开他的马裤。

当蓝礼被引到亲吻洛拉斯脖子的时候，一阵战栗窜上他的脊椎，把他的下巴抬起以便他可以亲吻那里的娇嫩皮肤，用舌头描绘出湿热的痕迹。“所以，这是你想要的吗？”蓝礼在他的耳边喃喃，感受到洛拉斯在他身下变硬。

“我觉得你要展示给我看？”洛拉斯气喘吁吁地说，他仍被蓝礼压着，卷发在他身后散开。

“你知道我对这种事情没有经验吗？”蓝礼温和地告诉他，手指描绘着洛拉斯的下巴，声音体贴入微。

“但是你比我懂得多”洛拉斯凝视着他，他的眼里满是渴望。

“可能吧。”蓝礼轻轻从他身上滚下来。

在蓝礼看来，洛拉斯很清楚他想要什么，因为他握住蓝礼的手并往下推，向后仰，这样蓝礼可以把手滑倒他的短裤的下围。他的呼吸很快，他急切地紧紧抓住蓝礼，用胳膊缠住蓝礼的脖子，把手指钉入蓝礼的肩膀，热情地亲吻他。

同样的，蓝礼回吻他，用舌头探索洛拉斯的唇齿，轻柔地咬住洛拉斯的下唇，不顾一切地品尝他，像他以前曾想象过的那样亲吻他。他的心脏在胸膛里雷鸣，他的手从洛拉斯衣着的薄布上滑了下来，一路戏弄到了他的臀部，非常轻地在洛拉斯的坚硬并且几乎平靠在腹部的cock上擦过。洛拉斯没忍住发出一句呻吟，在他身下融化，紧紧贴着他。

蓝礼中断了他的吻，手停在洛拉斯臀部下方，“这是你想要的吗？”他气喘吁吁，几乎无法让笑容逃离他的脸。

“你知道这并不是。”洛拉斯喘息着反驳，他的眼睛黯淡着充满了渴望。

蓝礼将手滑到洛拉斯的大腿顶端，“那这个呢？”他问道，他的拇指在他的皮肤上拨弄着小圈圈。

洛拉斯只是呜咽。

这个声音几乎把蓝礼带到了边缘，他不能再忍受继续调戏洛拉斯了。他的双腿间剧烈地胀痛，他把洛拉斯带入手中，洛拉斯的皮肤在他指尖如丝般丝滑。这个角度对他来说很陌生，很快，蓝礼找到了节奏，沿着洛拉斯的长度滑过，洛拉斯挺起身子去迎合他，当他将手指缠入蓝礼的发丝间时，他的呼吸变成了混乱的喘息。粗暴地，拼命地抓住那股头发，发出让蓝礼觉得自己永远都听不厌的轻声哭泣。

蓝礼自己的呼吸也乱了，他忍不住微微移动，两腿之间轻触洛拉斯的一条腿，轻轻推向他，迫切需要得到解脱。

他尝试稳住呼吸，在洛拉斯两腿之间坐下时，向他嘴唇压了最后一个吻。俯在他的身上，沿着他的肚子向下亲吻，用舌头勾勒出紧致的肌肉。

他到达了洛拉斯两腿之间的缝隙，并试图回想那个多恩男孩对他做过的事情，这看起来似乎没有那么困难。慢慢地，他扒下了洛拉斯的短裤，“你快好了的时候让我知道”他气喘吁吁地靠在洛拉斯的耳边说。洛拉斯疯狂地点头，当蓝礼将他拉入嘴里的时候喘息着，他的臀部抬起以迎合他。

蓝礼用一只手固定住洛拉斯的臀部，当他用嘴模仿他的手刚刚所做的轻抚的动作时尽力将他固定住。这个动作没有蓝礼想象中的平滑，但是从洛拉斯在他身下扭动的方式来看，这一定是一种愉快的感觉。

他感觉到洛拉斯的十指咬紧了他的头发，“I'm close.”他的侍从几乎屏住呼吸。

蓝礼向后退，恢复了他的手部动作，只是几下，洛拉斯就缴械，在他身下颤抖了。在他哭喊出来的时候，他的头重重地仰向枕头。

蓝礼笑了，在他移动到洛拉斯的身边时无视了他自己的cock的胀痛。洛拉斯紧紧抓住他，他的身体柔软地靠在蓝礼身边，蓝礼爱抚着他的头发，向他的杂乱的卷发上印了一个吻。

洛拉斯打着哈欠，把头埋在蓝礼的肩膀上，眼睛轻阖。“教我怎么做那个？”他困倦地喃喃道。“这是我公平的回报。”

蓝礼笑了，尽管他做的没那么多，但那个多恩男孩绝对使它看起来很容易去做。他用一只手穿过洛拉斯的头发，享受着洛拉斯发出的轻轻的叹息。

“以后再说。”他温柔地告诉洛拉斯。当洛拉斯躺在他身边睡着时，他已经足够满意高兴了。


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章译者：Roxanna

蓝礼觉得他肯定是打了个盹，因为他醒来的时候和暖的阳光已经照到了他的脸上，而洛拉斯半蜷缩在他的身上，他的胳膊扔松松垮垮地缠绕着蓝礼的脖子。

蓝礼笑着坐了起来，在他将自己从洛拉斯的缠绕中解开时尽量不去打扰他。他觉得现在自己还不能叫醒洛拉斯，不再躺在他的身边，而在他的优雅荣耀中伸展开，洛拉斯的卷发在阳光的照耀下闪闪发光。蓝礼很确定洛拉斯是他见过最美的事物。

蓝礼坐在他的他的后脚跟上，试图将自己沉浸在这幅美丽的画面里，下定决心永远不能忘记这幅景象。从百叶窗透过来的光斑在洛拉斯裸露的皮肤上形成斑驳的图案，当百叶窗在微风中摇曳的时候光斑也在微微起舞。蓝礼想伸手去触摸他，因为他知道洛拉斯的皮肤有多么可爱，指尖下如丝般柔滑，午后阳光温暖。

他为这一切的荒谬笑了。有那么长的一段时间，他渴望着这个美丽的生物在他身边伸展开，然而就在数小时之前，洛拉斯就允许他按照自己的自己的喜爱去抚摸他。

他伸手，把手放在那如丝绸一般的皮肤上，几乎在日光下变成金色。他试探性地将手放在洛拉斯身上，描绘着他的脊椎曲线，腰部浅浅的凹陷，在床上伸展开的的柔软修长的四肢，脚踝后放细腻的凹陷。他很确定他永远都不会习惯这样做。

过了一会儿，洛拉斯轻轻地扭动着，蓝礼匆忙地把他放在洛拉斯身上的手无辜地撤回到了自己的大腿上。无论如何，在洛拉斯没有醒来的时候就如此自由地触碰他让蓝礼觉得很不合法。

“没关系的”仿佛能读懂蓝礼的想法一样，洛拉斯困倦地说着，“如果你喜欢，你当然可以抚摸。”他翻了过去，伸出手握住了蓝礼的手，将其放在自己的肚皮上。

蓝礼笑了，用指腹在洛拉斯的皮肤上画着小圈圈，“你很享受这种触摸吗？”

“嗯嗯”洛拉斯轻哼着，他的眼睛轻阖着，在蓝礼的触碰下微微拱起。他让蓝礼莫名其妙地想起了一只想被轻抚的小猫咪，他的手指刚好停在洛拉斯脖子下面的凹陷处，用拇指勾勒出锁骨的线条，他有一半期望洛拉斯洛拉斯此时会像一只小猫那样发出满意的咕噜声。

当蓝礼用手指在洛拉斯的手腕上打着小圈圈时，洛拉斯轻叹了一口气。他的脉搏现在慢了下来，在蓝礼的手掌下稳定地跳动，与几个小时前如何在他手指下快速跳动相去甚远。他倾身在那里印下一个吻。

微笑爬上了洛拉斯的脸颊，他伸着懒腰，轻轻地打着哈欠，他柔软的四肢在蓝礼的手下轻盈地拉长。

蓝礼凝视着他。他看起来有点脆弱，在蓝礼的手掌下完全裸露没有任何遮盖，也没有衣服把他包裹起来。然而洛拉斯看起来并没有察觉到蓝礼赋予他的脆弱。他平静地躺在蓝礼的手心下，当蓝礼的手指继续探索着他的皮肤时，他毫不掩盖他的谦逊，轻轻地叹息着。

蓝礼觉得这可能是他听过最甜美的声音。

又打着一个哈欠，洛拉斯将蓝礼的手抓入自己的掌心，手掌的粗糙与刚刚细如丝绸的肌肤、从未被剑柄摩擦的部分相去甚远。“我睡了很久吗？”他问，伸手去拿他散落在床上贴身衣物然后把那些轻薄的织物往头上套。

“不是很久。”蓝礼向他保证，在洛拉斯把他的手抽回去亲吻他的指尖时轻微颤栗着。

洛拉斯像是感觉到了涌向蓝礼脊椎的颤栗一样，朝他咧嘴一笑，把头发从他的眼前扒拉开。

蓝礼对他回笑，突然想起来洛拉斯几天前对他的承诺。他伸手将洛拉斯的卷发塞在耳朵后面。“还记得你答应我要给我看一下你扎头发的样子吗？”

洛拉斯做着鬼脸，“是吗？”他戏剧化地叹了口气然后滑回床上，绝望的用手抚过头发。“你只能看一眼然后永远忘记这幅场面不再想起。”

蓝礼笑了。“你应该把他们都剃光，我就不会再想起了。”

洛拉斯笑着耸耸肩，“确实，我想这是一个承诺。”他从床上蹦起来，在一个抽屉前站定，直到他发现他要找的东西——一条长长的绿色丝带。

“我相信它看起来不会像你所认为的那样可怕。”蓝礼说。“有的时候头发长长了，我也会扎起来，我觉得这样看起来很雍容华贵。”

“你的头发又不卷。”洛拉斯笑了，把头发从脸上拉开。他花了片刻，他的头发似乎并不像洛拉斯所希望的那样妥协。

当他绑好时，蓝礼往后坐以便看得更清楚。确实，洛拉斯的头发看起来并不喜欢被丝带束缚着，有几股细发已经逃离掌控，在他的颈背上倔强地卷曲着。同时，留在丝带中的秀发用一种奇怪的角度粘连在一起，拒绝变平整。总体效果很可笑，蓝礼为自己在旅馆时并没有承诺不去嘲笑它而感到非常高兴。

“你的头发…emmm…真的很有弹性不是吗？”蓝礼说，摘下了一小朵卷发并轻笑着。

洛拉斯翻了个白眼，解开了丝带，他的卷发又优雅地落在了他的脸上。“好吧，我认为这就是你所表达的态度。”

蓝礼笑着，大胆地拉着他，亲吻着他的头顶。“我们应该穿衣服了”他话中带着笑意。“从昨天下午到现在，我必须现身了。”

“你或许应该回你的房间先换好你的衣服。”洛拉斯建议道。“人们可能会起疑心。”他四处看着洒满整床的衣物然后玩味地看着蓝礼。“我设法落下所有衣服而你看起来仍被大多数衣物包裹着，这可能说明了我有有多么自私。”他停下，凝视着蓝礼仍然穿着的短裤。“或者至少是那些重要的。”

蓝礼咧嘴笑了，他不能想象为什么洛拉斯会认为把自己所有的衣服脱下来会被认为自私。但是他所说的关于蓝礼的穿着倒是真实的。他不能穿着前一天晚上一样的衣服下楼。“你是对的。”他漫不经心地说，既是对自己也是对洛拉斯。“我在露面前应该先洗个澡然后换件衣服。”

洛拉斯跳起来，把剩下的衣服穿上.“我去给你拿点水。”

蓝礼及时把他拉回来。“你没必要做这个”他匆忙地说，拽着洛拉斯袖子末端。洛拉斯现在仍然是他的侍从，但是无论如何他感觉现在让他做这个不合适。这让蓝礼在他已经对他的年轻侍从做过的事的基础上觉得更不自在。

洛拉斯笑了，把袖子从蓝礼手里猛拽出来。“没事的，蓝礼。”他坚持道，从门后消失了。

蓝礼叹了一口气，往后靠在床头板上。他知道当洛拉斯说要去做什么事的时候最好不要劝说。确实，在极少数情况下，洛拉斯愿意提供帮助，蓝礼认为他应该为此感激不尽。

洛拉斯为了带回来足够的水来回跑了几趟，但是没多久，洛拉斯就把他拖到房间中央的大浴缸装满了。

蓝礼笑了，剥下他的短裤，步入浴缸，叹息着没入水中。水温暖地包裹着他的肌肤，而洛拉斯肯定倒了什么有香味的东西进去。他无法完全辨认出这是什么气味，但它令人愉快且熟悉，使他想起了洛拉斯。他认为洛拉斯肯定也把这东西放到他自己的浴缸里了。

洛拉斯进房间坐在他的一边，跪在地上，轻微地向蓝礼倾身，漫不经心地用手指在水里撩动着波纹。

蓝礼咧嘴笑了，一个念头占据了他。他往下看了看浴缸，很显然，浴缸足够容纳两个人。“想加入吗？”他问道，不等答案就移动了一下以挪开足够的空间。

洛拉斯笑了，“你希望我加入吗？”

蓝礼急切地拉着男孩的袖子。“是的。”

洛拉斯又笑了，站起来，当他把衣服褪去之后迈入浴缸。蓝礼将他拉向自己好让他坐在自己两腿之间，往后靠着他，他的柔滑的肌肤贴着蓝礼的胸膛。蓝礼俯身亲吻着他的肩膀，用双臂环绕着洛拉斯把他拉向自己。

洛拉斯笑道，“你打算把我留在这里吗？”他的头靠着蓝礼的肩膀，他的卷发在蓝礼的脖子上轻挠着。

蓝礼点头，收紧了对洛拉斯的腰的掌控作为回应。

洛拉斯咧嘴一笑，“你得让我走，蓝礼。”他拼命地用手猛拽开他的卷发，“我需要洗一下，这些蒸汽让他们变得更加卷曲了。”他往后扭头看着蓝礼，显然被逗乐了，“另外，如果你想我坐着这里，你只需要说一句就行了。”

蓝礼笑了起来，放松了对洛拉斯的控制，他对洛拉斯在潮湿的时候变得可笑的头发感到美好，但是他觉得洛拉斯没法分享他的快乐。那个洛拉斯会让自己顶着自己看起来可笑的头发出现在公众面前的想法。

洛拉斯毫不犹豫地将头浸在水下，伸手去拿肥皂。他自己的头发在湿润时几乎不会变色，但是洛拉斯的就会变很多，变得更深。他的头发在水的重量下被拉得更长了。然而令他惊讶的是，虽然有水的重量，但是劳拉斯的头发仍然没有完全拉直，只是不像平常那样螺旋状的头发，但仍然稀松地卷曲着掉落在他的肩膀上。

“你知道的洛拉斯。”蓝礼说，玩着其中一个小卷，“我认为我从来没有意识到你的头发有这么卷。”

洛拉斯笑了。“你对我的头发有点着迷，不是吗？”他摘了一缕，缠绕在自己手指上。“你知道的，如果你每次触碰它或者渴求地看着它我就会得到一块金子的话，我现在很可能已经跟泰温兰尼斯特一样富有了。”

蓝礼微微脸红。“你头发确实很不错。”他戒备地说着，抛下他正在把玩的一缕头发。 洛拉斯的话确实是真的，他发现洛拉斯的头发有一种无法理解的魅力。

洛拉斯几近愧疚地凝视着他，“我明天会把它剪掉。”他吐露，徒劳地扒拉着一个卷，“它长得太长了，挡住了我的视线。”

蓝礼无法阻止脸上悲惨的表情，但是他没有争辩。他可以理解为什么洛拉斯的头发不再有用，他想象洛拉斯在对抗对手的时候不断有头发掉到脸上就没有那么令人恼火了。“别剪太多嘛？”他问道，痛苦的意识到在他声音里没有希望。

洛拉斯笑道，“其实我在考虑把它剃光，我总是很崇拜庞洛斯的秃顶。”

蓝礼哼了一声，“你可能是我认识的最自负的人。”

洛拉斯轻笑，斜倚在蓝礼的胸前，在卷发上涂抹着肥皂。“你显然还没有认清你自己。”他打趣道。

蓝理想张嘴反对但是停下来了，认为更合适。不幸的是他得承认洛拉斯的观点有理有据。他想去认为他并没有比洛拉斯自负，但是可能这样的评价对他来说也挺公平的。

他咧嘴笑了，“还有更坏的罪名”。他说，“而且，众神赐予我们如此美丽的外表不是我们的错！”

洛拉斯笑了，蓝礼将这视为认同，轻吻洛拉斯湿润的卷发，他拿起了一块肥皂开始擦洗他自己的头发。

他们穿好衣服，找些东西填饱肚子后离天黑还早着，他们走到外面，充分地利用下午的阳光。

当他们悠闲地沿着蜿蜒着穿过城堡的小路走着的时候，蓝礼微笑着。这是一个可爱的午后，阳光仍然温暖地包裹着他们的皮肤，微风轻掠过海湾，让叶子在微风中翩翩起舞。

当洛拉斯决定他已经走了足够远并躺在那棵老栗树的树荫下时，他们已经离城堡有一定距离了。

蓝礼在他身边滑坐下来，凝望着这课老树的枝干。他和洛拉斯曾经爬过一次这棵树，在洛拉斯从高庭的暂住中返回的那天下午中最美好的一部分时光，他和洛拉斯坐在枝丫上。蓝礼在那时就已经对做这些事情来说太老了，现在可能他们俩都是了。他笑了，因为他想到过去半年所访问的风暴地的封尘们如果见到他们的领主的幼稚行径将会有多么困惑。即使是现在，他认为，他和他的侍从穿着丝绸衣服伸着懒腰坐在草地上，这对旁观者来说仍然是一个很奇怪的景象。

他尽可能地告诉洛拉斯，洛拉斯发笑，同意蓝礼私底下做的某些事情可能会让风暴地的封臣们感到惊讶。他遮住眼睛以免被午后的阳光刺伤，翻过身躺在蓝礼身边 “你在旅途中想念我吗？”他温和地问道，语气很轻松，仿佛是随口问出的一个好奇的问题，但是他的眼睛中闪烁着一种强烈的情感，蓝礼认为除了自己之外可能没有人能意识到它。

蓝礼感到很困惑，因为洛拉斯居然觉得有必要问出这个问题。他觉得自己已经很清楚地表达了在他不在的时候极其想念洛拉斯。在他回答这个问题前，他凝视着洛拉斯，像早先在自己床上的时候那样在草地上伸展开四肢，蓝礼仍然确信他没有见过有跟洛拉斯一样美丽的人。但是蓝礼认为他最想念的并不是洛拉斯的俊美，而是他的侍从的干巴巴的言论，那种让他保持自我的嘲笑讽刺，洛拉斯一直以来毫不犹豫地让他安分下来的方式，或是跟着洛拉斯一起取笑打趣别人，甚至可能是打趣自己——那是别人都不敢做的事情。他想念洛拉斯的小习惯，他在沉思时轻咬下唇的样子，以及他不断地把那一小撮固执不愿屈服的的卷发别到耳后的样子。

他笑着点点头，“我比你所知道的要想你多得多。”他告诉他，用手指紧紧缠绕着洛拉斯的手指，即使他们现在并不在洛拉斯的房间的私密之下。

洛拉斯对此回报了一个暖暖的微笑，蓝礼认为他可能在之前的几千次都融化在这喜悦的笑意中。“你想念我吗？”他同样羞怯地问道。他全然知道洛拉斯想念他，在洛拉斯出现在那个旅馆见他的时候他心中就已经有了答案。但是现在他还是忍不住想听洛拉斯亲口说出这些。

“我当然想你。”洛拉斯说，轻轻挤压着蓝礼的手，撞见了他的眼睛，“答应我你不会再向那样丢下我了好吗？”

蓝礼咽下了一个叹息，尖锐地想到洛拉斯现在还多么年轻，比洛拉斯平常所克制没有表现出来的要更为天真。“我不能保证那个，洛拉斯。”他告诉他，“以后可能会有些时候，你的家人希望你回高庭的时候，我仍然必须待在这里。我们不可能每时每刻都黏在一起。”

洛拉斯皱着眉头说道，“好吧，那答应我你在此之后永远都会回到我的身边？”

蓝礼笑着。这个他可以保证。


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章译者：Roxanna

看到洛拉斯的头发掉落在地板的时候，蓝礼觉得都他都快哭出来了。他期望着理发师不会剪掉太多，诚实地来讲，理发师其实也就只剪掉了几英寸，但是他还是一样无法直视另一撮头发落到地板上。

他把脸扭到了一边，咽下了一口叹息。他想，风息堡的领主不应该为自己侍从头发的长度表现出这种夸张的烦躁。

他离开房间，留下他们继续剪头发，沿着长廊漫无目的的闲逛了一会儿，直到他觉得他真的应该去做些有用的事情。自从他结束了风暴地的巡视回来之后，他几乎无视了他的每一项职责，他很乐意把责任归咎于洛拉斯。他一想到自己还有多少封需要回复的信件就害怕。

确实，如他所预期的一致，他一天中大部分时间都在回复各地的乌鸦在他不在的时候送来的信件。这是一件枯燥乏味的差事，更难应付的是，城堡似乎在一夜之间变成了一个火炉。阳光在外面直直地照射下来，仿佛永夏已经到来，即使是最专注的骑士也在这一天搁置了练习，坐在城墙的阴影下乘凉。同时，侍女们只穿了轻薄的布料，这些布几乎没法掩盖她们的躯体。蓝礼见到他们的时候扬起了眉毛，但是没有闲心告诉他们应该穿着得体，他也和她们一样在诅咒着高温。他办公室的每一扇窗户都大开着，但是即使他穿着最凉爽的丝绸也无法忍受这高温。如果可以选择的话，他非常想冒险裸着回应信件。

庞洛斯在几个小时之后进来帮助他，这可能是他仅存的小幸运。庞洛斯认真写着那些不太紧要且不需要蓝礼本人答复的信件。

他们舒适沉默地工作了一会儿，最后庞洛斯笑着看着蓝礼，打破了沉默。“大人，你过去几天不常现身。”他在给写给风怒角的一封信件封口的时候评论道。

蓝礼笑了，脸上挂着一个微笑来掩饰他的不适。他怀疑这几天离开城堡时都被注意到了，但即使如此这个问题仍然使他感到相当的不舒服。“我太累了”他终于开口，没有直视庞洛斯的眼睛，并在内心咒骂自己的借口是多么低劣。

庞洛斯没有再发表任何评论，所以蓝礼放松了，在余下的时间里与这位老人进行了随意的交谈。

最后一封信完成的时候已经是黄昏了，蓝礼感激地向庞洛斯道谢，然后尽可能地径直回到洛拉斯的房间。

当他看到洛拉斯躺在他的床上，在夕阳的昏暗光线下读着一封信时，蓝礼微笑着轻轻敲了敲门，走进去。蓝礼忧愁地想着洛拉斯的头发果然变短了，他的小卷发只是刚刚擦过耳朵上方。

蓝礼挂着一脸微笑，即使是短发，他的侍从还是一如既往的英俊。蓝礼不禁觉得洛拉斯没有卷发缠绕在脸上时就仿佛裸露着一般。

他的表情肯定是出卖了他，因为洛拉斯笑着抬起一边眉毛，“我很抱歉，你这么讨厌它。”

“我不讨厌。”蓝礼坚持道，蓝礼没有感到愧疚，因为这句话是真的。“我只是习惯了看到长头发的你而已。”

“会长长的。”洛拉斯咧着嘴笑了，拍拍他旁边的位置，转回头继续看着信。

“高庭有什么有趣的事情吗？”蓝礼问道，一屁股在洛拉斯身边坐下，用一张放在床上的羊皮纸给自己扇着风，这大概是洛拉斯的信的前半部分。

洛拉斯想到自己的家人时，一如既往地笑了。“没有什么不寻常的。”他说，深情地叹了口气，“前几天我的祖母又在晚餐时骂了我的父亲，显然我祖母认为他借更多钱给铁王座是不明智的。维拉斯的母马生下了一匹非常漂亮的小母马，我准备说服维拉斯把那匹给我。加兰和莱昂内特正在考虑定下婚期。”

当洛拉斯继续陈述着他的手足们何度日时，蓝礼竖起头来。他知道铁王座面临着财务问题，史坦尼斯在他为数不多的来信中暗示了很多次，但他并没有意识到罗伯特还欠着贷款，特别是还欠着提利尔家的。他咽回一口叹息，感觉跟自己的兄弟更疏远了。“我不知道那个。”他慢慢说道。

“你不知道什么？”洛拉斯已经重新把注意力放回信上。

“我不知道铁王座向河湾地借了钱。”

“你不知道吗？”洛拉斯看回去，“你以为我成为你的侍从是为了什么？”他笑道，“我相信给国王的弟弟当侍从一种荣幸，这也让我父亲更愿意接受这些财务协议”他咧嘴一笑，“我知道我父亲多么吃阿谀奉承这一套，这很奏效。”

蓝礼想了想，之前有人告诉他，洛拉斯被人送来当他的侍从，试图修补风暴地和河湾地之间的裂痕，重建在围困风息堡期间烧毁的桥梁。

他叹息着，他早该猜到这种冒险行动里肯定有财务动机。“罗伯特从你父亲那里借了很多钱吗？”他问。

洛拉斯耸耸肩，“在这个伟大计划中吗？可能没有多少，从我父亲和维拉斯泄露得很少的一些信息中来看，与传闻中从兰尼斯特家借来的钱相比微不足道。”他想了一会儿“如果我粗略估计的话，可能是100万，也许会少一点。”

蓝礼盯着他，他拒绝相信他的哥哥欠了梅斯提利尔100万金龙。而且如果洛拉斯说的是真的——与铁王座在其他地方的欠款相比这笔债是微不足道的，那么他就很害怕想到罗伯特从泰温尼斯特那里借了多少钱。而罗伯特和斯坦尼斯都没有想过要告诉他这可怕的情况，他感到受到了侮辱。他也感到惊讶，他怀疑即使是偶尔收到两个哥哥的来信，也只是出于至少对他表示一点关心的义务而已。

蓝礼叹了一口气，重新看回洛拉斯手里的信。毫无疑问，洛拉斯享受着更多来自于兄弟姐妹的爱。“这是玛格丽写的吗？”他问道，看起来应该是的。

“不是，是维拉斯的。”他笑着，“玛格丽的最后一封信在你回来的前一天就送到了。”

蓝礼笑了，提利尔的兄弟姐妹们为何如此频繁的互相写信对他来说是个谜。自从洛拉斯到了风息堡以来，玛格丽每周都写信给他，而加兰和维拉斯每个月都写。诚然，提利尔大人和提利尔夫人的来信较少，但是蓝礼怀疑，他们在洛拉斯的兄弟姐妹的来信中给小儿子留言并不是什么难事。

“你最喜欢谁的来信？”蓝礼问道，倾身靠在洛拉斯的枕头上。

洛拉斯思考了一会儿，一边咬着他的下唇。“这取决于”他最终说。“每个人的来信都不一样，加兰的让我笑的最多，然后维拉斯的最好之处是在于真实地告诉我家里发生了什么，而玛格丽对此毫无用处。”他大笑，“她的来信可能是最有趣的，但是她很少说到自己一天又一天的经历。”

蓝礼好奇的注视着他，“那么你发现要与玛格丽一起谈论什么样的事情？你给她寄了那么多信。”确实如此，洛拉斯的妹妹的来信通常是冗长的一卷又一卷的羊皮纸，洛拉斯一读就是一整个下午。

洛拉斯只是神秘的耸了耸肩，当太阳终于消失在地平线上时，他起身点燃蜡烛。

蓝礼皱了皱眉，对这个素未谋面的倍受洛拉斯宠爱的女孩，他感到一丝嫉妒的刺痛。洛拉斯看起来告诉了玛格丽一切事情，他咽回一个叹息，对洛拉斯现在可能会告诉妹妹的事情感到茫然的焦虑。“你已经回复了玛格丽的最后一封信吗？”他问道，试图掩盖语气里的不安。

“还没呢。”洛拉斯简单地回答，靠着蓝礼盘腿而坐。

这使蓝礼松了一口气，“那你回信的时候会告诉她些什么呢？”他追问，不安地摆弄着洛拉斯枕头上的一簇流苏。

洛拉斯皱眉，“我下封信告诉她什么事情有什么问题吗？”

蓝礼不舒服地挪动着。说实话，他希望洛拉斯在他与高庭的信件中并没有提到过去一周里发生的某些事。除了洛拉斯所告诉他的，他对玛格丽可以说是一无所知，他不知道她是哪种女孩，那些蓝礼曾被引导着相信那些与母亲之间没有任何秘密的女孩。他觉着玛格丽可能会告诉父母的大部分内容都不会讨他们的喜。与此同时，他知道最好不要试图干涉洛拉斯和他的宝贝妹妹的来往。“唔...我希望你...不要提起某些事。”他最终说，没有直视洛拉斯的眼睛。

洛拉斯谨慎地抬起眼注视着他，“蓝礼，你为我们之间发生的改变而感到难为情吗？”

蓝礼咽回一口叹息，他并不是难为情，完全不是。但是他仍宁愿他和他的侍从最近发生的事情被隐瞒起来，最主要的是不能让提利尔大人和提利尔夫人知道。“我并不是难为情，洛拉斯。”他告诉他，伸手把洛拉斯拉近，“我只是认为...最好不要让我们一起做的事情被四处传播。这对我们双方都好。”

洛拉斯细想了一会儿，看上去认同了，“如果你需要的话，我会对她闭口不提。”

蓝礼微笑。他感到受宠若惊，因为洛拉斯愿意对他的宝贝妹妹玛格丽做这样的事情。他也压抑，他本以为洛拉斯会拒绝。“你真的会这么做吗？”他难以置信地问道，“我的意思是，对你的妹妹说谎？”

洛拉斯耸耸肩，“我并没有打算说谎，我只是会避免提及某些事情。”

蓝礼捧起他的手，“谢谢你，洛拉斯。”

洛拉斯笑着把他拉向自己。“你不需要谢我，蓝礼。”他的双臂攀上蓝礼的腰，倾身在他的脖颈上按下一个吻。“事实上，在我记忆中，这是我欠你的爱意。”

蓝礼笑着闭上了眼睛，洛拉斯沿着他的下巴的吻温柔而温暖，非常非常诱人。洛拉斯将双腿缠上他的腰，然后将他推回枕头上。他的吻仍温暖着他的脖颈。

当洛拉斯在蓝礼身上调整身体跨坐在他的腿上时，蓝礼感觉到马裤越来越紧。他听到这个男孩的轻笑声，他毫无疑问感受到身下的蓝礼有多硬了。当洛拉斯向他移动时，蓝礼忍不住发出轻微的呻吟。

洛拉斯的双手已经攀上了他的上衣，解开它，然后随意将它丢到一边。蓝礼赶紧告诉他不要乱扔这么贵的织物，而下一秒，洛拉斯的手指缠入他的发丝，他的嘴温暖着蓝礼自己的嘴。蓝礼顿时发现他丝毫不在乎那些小事了。

此刻，他的呼吸急促了起来，蓝礼沿着洛拉斯的发丝拂下去，它像丝绸一般柔滑，但是在他的手指下有点奇怪，他的手指比他预期中更快地触碰到了空气。

蓝礼能感觉到洛拉斯越来越不耐烦了，他稍稍拱起了背部，以便洛拉斯把他的马裤滑下臀部，当洛拉斯的手指在他的cock上轻刷时，蓝礼喘着粗气。

当洛拉斯将他握入手中时，蓝礼忍不住颤栗起来，紧闭着眼睛，享受着全身荡漾的感觉。他的手稍稍握紧时蓝礼的头忍不住摇晃，洛拉斯紧紧包裹着蓝礼最深的渴望。他的侍从显然知道自己该做什么，想象到洛拉斯也是这样触碰自己的身体时，蓝礼不禁乱了呼吸。这个想象足以把蓝礼带到释放的边缘。

洛拉斯把手移到蓝礼的臀侧，移动着直到跪在蓝礼身下，俯身如此近，以至于蓝礼感受到他温暖的鼻息让自己的小腹发痒。

“你之前是怎么做的？”他问道，轻轻吻了蓝礼的腹部，“你知道的，你昨天用嘴巴做的事。”

“我并不是行家。”蓝礼喘息着，他的欲望疯涨。他轻轻将洛拉斯的头往下推，“我猜，你用手是怎么做的，用嘴就怎么做。”

洛拉斯笑得喘不过气来，“真是个有用的指示啊蓝礼。”他耸耸肩，“只能实践出真知了。”他深吸一口气，将蓝礼的cock的顶部含入嘴里。这正是蓝礼渴望的。当洛拉斯含入更深时，他几乎忘记了如何呼吸。这温暖、柔软、湿润的美妙滋味，蓝礼拼命抵制将自己进一步推入小男孩的嘴里的冲动。

没过多久，蓝礼就紧紧抓住床单，气喘吁吁地警告洛拉斯自己临近了。

当看到洛拉斯无视自己的话并持续着自己的动作时蓝礼颇为震惊，但是也没有抱怨，当他的种子溢出时背紧弓着。洛拉斯的嘴仍然温暖着他。

有那么几分钟，蓝礼能做的只是躺着不动，试图找回自己的呼吸。洛拉斯移到他的身旁，气喘吁吁地倚着他，看上去对自己的成果非常满意。

蓝礼咧开嘴坐了起来，将洛拉斯拉近，尽可能把手指没入洛拉斯的短发。“尝起来怎么样？”他好奇地问。

洛拉斯乐了，“为什么不亲亲我自己找答案呢？”

蓝礼微笑着，往后靠在床头板上，将洛拉斯引导到他的大腿上，拉近他又印下一个吻。味道有点苦，但是并不是完全难以接受，蓝礼加深了这个吻，洛拉斯嘴里溜出来一丝轻轻的呻吟，这提醒了蓝礼这个男孩有自己的需求需要被满足。

他伸手包裹着洛拉斯的cock，洛拉斯轻轻地叹息着，闭上了眼睛，他的表情让蓝礼微笑。

很快，洛拉斯就好了，他将胳膊缠绕在蓝礼的脖子上，紧紧地靠在他的身上，他的头藏入蓝礼的颈窝里。蓝礼紧紧地抱住他，亲吻着他的小卷毛，无视着房间里的高温，紧紧地贴合着洛拉斯的身体。

他微笑着低头看着洛拉斯的小卷毛，“睡觉时间到了吗？”他问道。

洛拉斯点了点头，显然趴在蓝礼身上已经半睡着了。蓝礼咧嘴笑了，轻轻把洛拉斯放下，以便他们都可以躺下来盖上被子。他的胳膊仍然紧紧地包裹着洛拉斯，全然不在乎他们之间又热又黏。


End file.
